


Alone I am, Together We Are

by CandyassGoth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Invasion, Alien ideologies, Aliens Made Them Do It, Also rape is tagged just to be safe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, And underage is tagged for implied/side character relationships, Basically all the chicks die and the men get abducted by aliens, Dom Thor, Dubious Consentacles, Forced gender surgey, Gender Confusion, Gender extinction, I am a writer, I am not an alien, I think., Impregnation, Intersex Loki, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pheromones, Protective Thor, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Sub Loki, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, ain't that fun whooooo, and changed and made to breed so as to start the world over, may or may not make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyassGoth/pseuds/CandyassGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity has suffered a loss—a complete and inexplicable loss of every female alive.</p><p>But it gets worse two years, literally <em>taking</em> them all by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone I am, Together We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Alone I am, Together We Are：维予二人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590343) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



> I wrote this whole thing and it took forever, but I kept feeling it should be in present tense. So after proof reading a hundred times I decided LET’S JUST CHANGE IT TO PRESENT TENSE I have never done present tense before. So I edited up to 7000 words from past to present without any experience, and now I am DEAD sick of looking at this. Like, it doesn’t even make sense anymore. You know when you reread your work and you’re reading if off by heart and not actually READING it? So you miss mistakes and whatnot? I am thrice past that. I am so done. And it came out horrible. So don’t forget turning that 7000 BACK into past tense. ?????????? why do I do this to myself. I am in pain, I don’t _want_ this fic to suck even if it’s just an excuse for porn. So I am very sorry if this sucks, it wasn’t supposed to be so long and horrible ?????#$?!??/?1 why brain why ?? i just wanted porn :-( 
> 
>    
>  _I apologise for errors I really do I’ll fix them in due time_

**Alone I am, Together We Are**

 

It was two years since all the women in the world died. 

 

It began with disappearances, hundreds of women simply vanishing off the face of the Earth from all corners of the world, public faces and everyday people alike. And then pregnancies stopped happening. Globally every woman became barren without even a hint as to why, and then one day they all dropped. It was catastrophic. 

Loki, the local high school’s newbie history teacher, had been going over the details of the Cold War with his class when the disaster struck. Every girl had suddenly fallen limp like a rag doll, the sickening bangs of their heads on the desks and floor a sound he would never forget. They were dead without explanation. Every female in the world died at exactly the same moment. Crones, mothers, daughters, babies. All of them.

Nothing could be made of it. The nations panicked. Doomsayers and cults and frightened people ran amok. It was hell for the first few months, everyone was terrified, and science for once could offer no answer as to why this had happened. Religious participation rose higher than ever before, Armageddon was close, and the men of the world would be left to wait and die alone.

Surprisingly nothing happened since. 

Months went by and the sky didn’t part, the seas didn’t rise and the ground didn’t break open. It gave just enough hope for the world to keep fighting, desperate to find some kind of solution to the inevitable extinction of their race. It was curious that the animal kingdom suffered no such devastation—fuelling religious beliefs—but even the most devout men secretly looked to the scientists in hope of a solution.

Day by day Man struggled on, slowly falling back into the emptiness of everyday life. Authorities urged everyone to continue living as if they would go on forever—pretend as much as you could. They went back to work, hospitals and schools reopened and soon enough they were drifting through their days, pretending not to listen to the radio for news on some kind of development. What development? They weren’t sure. Were scientists to create cloned women? Test tube babies? The average man did not know, but he still hoped, going about his day and trying not to think of his race’s oncoming fall.

Loki returned to work when it was safe to, fanatics and their noise having died down. He had no family, minimal friends and he was not going to sit at home and wait to die. He would rather work himself to death than lay down crying like so many cowards had—many of the school staff refused to return, believing it pointless. It was never the same of course, going to school and staring at all the empty chairs, trying to teach the remaining boys about historical matters that suddenly seemed moot. It was hard, but Loki was particularly good at locking away his emotions. Facing the day like a robot was how he made it through. He had been lonely before, but this was something else.

 

It was nearing five in the afternoon. The students had long gone home as had most of the apathetic teachers. Loki was in his classroom, as always, trying to decide which approach was best to teach his students about the American Revolution. But despite his best efforts to focus something was bugging him, forcing his mind adrift. He looked up with a scowl and realised the school bell was ringing for the last time that day, the source of his distraction. He hunched further and pursed his lips irritably (always irritable nowadays), before turning back to the four books sprawled across his desk.

_RING_

_RIIIIIING_

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING** _

“Fuck sakes!” He exclaimed as he slammed a book shut, barely resisting the urge to toss it at the bell. He looked up, ready to tear it down from the wall when he realised it just _wasn’t stopping_. It kept going. And going. And _going_. He glanced at the clock, and jumped with a small start seeing that it was five past five. The bell rang on the hour, always.

Unsure, Loki sat and stared at the clock. None of the hands were moving, and the bell was still screeching. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen. It remained unresponsive. He fought with it for a few moments, gritting his teeth as the ringing started to settle intrusively in his bones. 

Then someone screamed, blood curdling and _raw_. 

He dropped his phone and shot up, hurrying to the hallway with his heart skipping a beat.

“Hello?” he called as he peeked out, his first thought ( _hope_ ) that it was someone who thought they were alone enough to give in to the mourning inside them all.

But the person screamed again, his voice quickly drowned out by a loud metallic bang that shook the entire building. Loki’s heart leapt into his mouth and he fell into the hallway, his legs turning to jelly as the man’s screams cut off abruptly. He panted loudly, leaning against the wall. Everything was quiet for a moment save for the ringing, and then the wall in front of him burst open in a sea of dust and bricks, and something large crashed through it. 

Loki yelped and shrunk back, shielding his eyes as debris hit him. Something grabbed hold of his ankle and yanked him off his feet, winding him. He opened his eyes to identify his attacker and screamed at the top of his lungs as a swarm of mechanical tubes latched onto him. He struggled violently, hearing nothing over the thumping of his terrified heart. There was nothing to find purchase on, and the tubes dragged him straight through the wall and onto the grass outside, covering him full of dirt and scraps. From there he could hear the screaming of others, and the haunting echo of metal. 

There was a loud whimpering coming from his mouth but he had no control over himself, his eyes shining with tears and obstructing his view, his body twisting and turning of its own accord. He could barely breathe, he couldn’t think, all he knew was that something was latched onto him and he had to escape.

But the metal arms were indestructible, lifting him into the air by his legs and towards a huge mobile machine honing crab-like legs. He screamed again, the school yard a blurred flash before his eyes as he flailed, wallet and other personal effects falling to the ground. He kicked harder, knowing instantly he would rather die than let this thing take him, no matter what it turned out to be. It was instinctual; at that moment he was ready to fall to his death, its weight lighter to bear than the unknown.

He did not fall, and instead he was dropped into a metal box attached to the giant machine. He landed on the men already in there, all screaming and shoving and trying to escape. He slipped to the floor, finding no help, and forced himself to his feet to avoid being trampled. It was roughly the size of a classroom, metal walls and a metal ceiling suddenly closing in on them, leaving them in the pitch black.

Everyone was pushing and shouting, terrified beyond measure. Loki struggled to avoid getting hurt as elbows and feet swing this way and that. Then suddenly the floor lit up red and a sharp gut of wind shot up from their feet. It forced their faces up and away, neither hot nor cold but extremely strong and very nearly lifting Loki off his feet. It was loud too, blocking his ears and rendering him both near deaf and blind—a sickening sensation. The gust stopped a few seconds later and they fell into one another, holding their ears and eyes, none of them realising what was missing until their sweaty skin started to stick and it became apparent their clothes had been vaporised.

There was no time to react. The floor opened like a door and they all dropped, sliding into a huge container full of orange odourless slime. This was already infinitely worse. Loki tried not to be crushed and suffocated as they all slipped and slid, nothing to hold onto, direction lost to their confused senses. Then suddenly there was a tug and they were all pulled below the surface. Loki managed a breath before he went under and shut his eyes, hoping beyond hope that he did not have to drown to death. 

The tug became stronger and fiercer, sucking him through a powerful current like a gigantic straw. The suction increased one last time before he was spat out and deposited onto a soft surface of sorts. He gasped brokenly, wiping his eyes as he rolled into himself, starting to shiver. All around him he could hear the others spluttering and coughing, a disturbing _thud thud thud_ as they landed, naked and bare.

Even in this nightmarish state the urge to look was too strong to resist, as was the will to survive. Loki cracked open his eyes and looked towards the spitting of water and bodies from the large hole in the lowest part of the surface they were sprawled on. The strangely shaped room was dimly lit with an eerie orange light, ominous above their heads. The walls were furrowed and gathered towards the ceiling, made of the same material they were on, hard but giving. It was like they were inside some kind of grape fruit.

It was water gushing out from the tube, Loki realised, soaking into the denim-like material. There was no trace of the orange slime on his skin, he was clean, but he doesn’t feel right either, his skin tingling in a foreign way.

After the last man landed the furrowed ceiling opened like a mouth and a new tangle of mechanical arms shot out. There was no where to run and hide, and Loki clawed weakly at the surface of the cauldron as the arms wrap around his waist, drawing him up and into the dark hole. The journey wasn’t long, a mere few seconds before he was dropped onto a huge ball of naked men. There was no surface, just squirming bodies and limbs. Someone landed on top of him, then another and another and suddenly a loud hissing filled their ears, and a bitter taste joined the tang fear in the air.

Three stifled breaths later and Loki couldn’t stop his eyes from closing, going limp in the human-hamster pile.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 

A bright light woke him up. 

Loki frowned against it and lifted a hand—but it was restrained to his side. The second of inability was all he needed to remember what has happened and he jerked violently, cracking open his eyes to the bright shine of his surroundings. 

_White_ , everything was white, blindingly so save for glimpses of silver and…skin? Loki shook his head, desperate to see clearly. He couldn’t move. Each attempt to sit up failed, straps around his chest, arms and legs. He squinted at them, silver in colour, until movement to the both sides distracted him. 

This time he could see better, enough to see that he was strapped to a bed that fell in a line with a dozen others, another row of men across from him. From where he was he could see just far enough to the left to see an ending to the lines and a door of sorts. When the door itself did nothing to frighten him he glanced at the other men, and it comforted him to see many were awake too, wide-eyed and shaking. They were all dressed in white medical robes, a small table and an unidentifiable machine besides each of them to the left.

“I knew this day was coming. Just…didn’t realise how unprepared we were.”

Loki looked at the man directly to his left. Though vaguely familiar, Loki did not know him. 

“Who are you?” he croaked, throat parched.

“Tony Stark?”

“…Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Stark Industries? Renewable energy and all that? Never mind. You?”

“…Loki. I’m a school teacher.”

“What subject?”

“History.”

“I suppose you’ll be useful then.”

Loki’s face twisted at the nonchalant tone. “Excuse me?”

“For when humanity fights back, and we win. You can record this, all of it. As a new history.”

Loki frowned and took a moment to look around at the ceiling, even and without blemish. Solid. Unbreakable. They had been attacked and...abducted.

“How are we going to fight? We’re…we’re done.”

Tony Stark scowled and clenched his hands, unclenching them a second later with a swing of his fingers. “Can you not think like that? It’s pessimistic and unhelpful.”

“It’s realistic!”

“So is our escape!”

Their voices carried through the room. Everyone who was awake was looking at them and the weight of the eyes seem to lower Stark’s energy as well as bring to Loki’s attention the strange stretched out feeling of his body, head to toe.

“Just shut up, my head is killing me…” He grumbled, looking around again at the many unfamiliar faces. He stopped on one particular face with a gasp, recognising one of his students situated right across from him. He tried to sit up again but to no avail, the teen, Clint, stirring gradually into consciousness.

Stark hasn’t stopped talking, mumbling to himself in a manner that drew pity from Loki despite it all. “We’re too…we won’t be kept down. We just need an opportunity to—…we…”

“Oh God, we’re going to die! They’re going to kill us!” Someone shouted, alarming the lot of them. Clint woke at that with a snort, looking around in a panic much like the rest of them. Loki opened his mouth to say something, let him know he wasn’t alone, but another frenetic voice followed the first.

“No they’re going to use us as slaves! Labour! We’d be dead already if they were going to kill us!”

A third man joined the flurry, trying to sit up as much as he could, eyes wild and red. “I heard there is an alien slave trade up there. Sell us off like cattle to other aliens, they will!”

Just then Clint spotted him. His relief was visible even as he cringed from the shouting. “Sir?”

“Clint—”

“They can make drones for work, they want to harvest organs from us!” The first man barked, spraying spit everywhere.

“Then why not create their own organs if they can create whole functional drones? Just keep your mouth shut if you have nothing useful to say.” Tony snapped.

“Who are you?” #2 asked aggressively

Tony looked around like a goldfish, shaking his hands as if he would have thrown them up if he could. “Are you all aliens?”

“That’s Tony Stark.” Another man said in shock, and suddenly Loki remembered who Stark was. A name always on the news, but Loki stopped listening a lot time ago. 

“Oh hey—”

“Fuck you! I lost my family because of you! _Murderer_! I’ll kill you!” the young man screamed, sporting dyed silver hair and a foreign accent. Tony shrunk, brows knitted and suddenly everyone was shouting nonsensically. 

Loki leaned away from Stark and closed his eyes, automatically trying to lift his hands to cover his ears. But the noise stopped abruptly, replaced by a choir of gasps and chokes as an electrical current emanated from the harnesses and onto their skin. The pulse wasn’t strong enough to truly hurt them but it stung and they seize up, enduring the current for a few moments before it ceased and they collapsed, gasping for breath.

“What…was… _what was that_?!” Loki gasped.

Tony grunted beside him. “Alien dog-collars.”

“No, what are they talking about?!” As ridiculous as it may be Loki did not want to be strapped down next to a murderer. His self preservation was pumping wildly and he didn’t dare question it.

“I used to make weapons! They got into the hands of the wrong people—”

“Liar! You’re a murderer! An evil man!” the young man spat, rabid in his bed.

“Unless you liked that shock you need to keep calm!” Tony shouted back at him.

“If I can kill you with it I will try!”

Loki balked, jerking up along with a dozen other men. “Hey! None of us were involved so kill Stark on your own fucking time! We’re still alive for now.” The words were hollow on his tongue, they were already done for, but perhaps it was the presence of Clint that reined in his despair.

“Yeah for how long?” the black-haired man snarled.

“Look, if you take an educated guess it would be…” Tony trailed off, leaving them to lean in. “…I have no idea. But look, we’re alive, being medicated, and we’re in a clean quiet environment so our health is being taken into account. That could mean slavery, _but_ other than superficial wounds slave traders don’t give this kind of treatment to their slaves. Then again I know nothing of alien slavery… But if you notice we’re mostly brunets.”

Loki looked around at the others, though it was just a general overview. “Classification?”

“I bet there is a room full of blonds and gingers.”

“They’re not going by race and I think that would come before hair colour, so I doubt it.” A black man across to their right said. He was beefy and looking strangely calm, fists clenched but face stoic.

Straight across from them Clint laughed weakly. “S-so aliens?”

Guy # 1 growled. “Are you blind or stupid?”

“Shut the fuck up!” Loki barked.

Tony smiled a crooked smile at Clint. “Aliens came and abducted us all. But we’ll fight back, don’t worry, kiddo.”

“False comforts do no good.” The beefy guy said, shaking his head. Loki thoroughly agreed, but with Clint tearful right in front of him he felt more protective than he did honest.

Tony threw him a dirty look. “It’s not _false_. We will.”

The young man with the accent stared at the ceiling, his voice flat. “We have nothing to go back to.”

Everyone looked away, trying to find a spot of privacy as their thoughts drifted into the same direction—of lost loved ones and a world ending. 

“…We’d die anyway.” Loki said softly, carrying them into a mournful silence.

Clint was the one to break it, sniffling but expression lit up in his trademark determination. “Maybe…maybe that’s why the aliens came? Because they know we were in trouble.”

Loki looked up and frowned at the notion. “…So they…came to help us?”

“Maybe? They’re not hurting us.”

“Yet.” #1 mumbled.

The third theorist sighed. “Even if they are helping us, what does it matter if we got no women?”

“Maybe they’re the ones that took them.” #2 said, and the room erupted into a second round of frenzy.

This time Loki expected the shock and forced himself to relax, though it helped little as the pain felt the same when it hit.

When it was over they all collapsed, panting for breath. Only Tony bothered to speak afterwards.

“I think the better question is why they would bother helping us. We barely help each other.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXs**

 

There was no way to tell time in the room, but at some point they were gassed to sleep. Loki let himself go without a fight; it would be a mercy to die in his sleep, unaware and unafraid. 

But it didn’t last forever, and Loki woke to the crying of the neighbouring men. He came around reluctantly but swiftly, noting that it wasn’t Clint crying, but afraid all the same of what was happening that the others were reacting to. 

When he opened his eyes he wished he hadn’t, seeing with his own two eyes two live grey-skinned aliens. They were tall and hairless, necks and limbs long, humanoid in shape. Their eyes were big and black and their faces less defined than a person’s. They had on dull grey clothing, a sort of jumpsuit, and went person to person on either side, tapping buttons on their machines. They looked frighteningly like something out of a science fiction movie, Loki wondered if the people who made those kinds of movies had inside information—or were aliens themselves.

He flattened himself against the bed in shock, breath escaping him like a punch to the gut. The men nearest to the creatures were less controlled, crying (and one pissing) themselves in a struggle to get away. But the bonds were like steel, holding them in place.

The aliens didn’t seem to quite care, going about their business calmly and benevolently. Stark was still out when they got to him, and when they finally drew near Loki held his breath and stared his attendant down. 

It was impossible to tell if the thing was looking at him or the machine, but his staring made no never mind to the alien and it simply moved along. Across from him Clint was watching his closely, still and far calmer than most of the grown men.

Loki exhaled sharply when his vision finally swam and he sucked in a fresh gulp of air, heart trying to move into his throat. His mind was racing through so many things. Were these the only aliens out there, or were there other kinds? Were these things conscious or just _drones_? What did they want? What were they doing to their machines? How many had touched him in his sleep, put him in the bed, clothed him, strapped him down? What were they going to do to them?

It wasn’t long before the creatures were done with their duty and left through the same door. They walk slowly and eerily, giving no one a second look.

The moment they disappear everyone looked at one another for some kind of reassurance, a pitiful sight in its own.

But then the doors opened once more and a woman stepped through, and everything was still.

“Hello.” She said in plain English, lacking any kind of accent. But there was nothing plain about her. 

At first glance she could pass for a normal woman—something they haven’t seen in the flesh in so long—but there were multiple things wrong with her. She was unnaturally tall, enough to pass as a human but still too tall. Her neck was elongated a few inches as well, and her eyes were too large and entirely black lacking a visible iris, much like the grey beings. Her skin was a pasty pearl, her hair black and tied back into a pony tail. She had on a white dress, simple and ending at the knees. Her hands were odd too, four long fingers and a thumb that seemed to have an extra joint. 

As strange as she was she wasn’t as hard to take in as the first aliens, and Loki realised it must be purposely done. She must been wearing some kind of disguise to comfort them with a familiar appearance in order to communicate with them. _But why_?

“My name is Amina. No, it is not my real name, but the name I have chosen from your world for you to refer to me as.” Her voice was unnervingly even, like a computer. 

_Amina_ smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes, the skin around her mouth stretching as though it were unnatural. She started walking down the isle. Loki could hear no steps and he wondered if she wore shoes and what her feet look like.

“You’re here because you’re the best of your pick so far. Particularly most receptive to _change_. Your race is one of the few that are capable of vicious change within short periods. You’re extremely adaptable and durable, mentally and physically. As amused as we were with the progression and creativity your world as reached it was actually a very big help in hand for this moment. You are mentally equipped to handle this at the basest level seeing as you haven’t died of fright like rabbits. We do have dozens of men here who are perfectly sane and glad to be here once initiated. Though the rest of you remain afraid there is always room for improvement, as is the splendid nature of your race.” 

Loki could barely hold onto her words for more than a few moments, his mind was too busy trying to make sense of her round face and the fact that English was coming out of her mouth, teeth and tongue appearing normal. 

“Half of you contain miniscule amounts of genome codes from other species across the galaxies that have visited Terra from time to time. Terra is Earth. It is the inter-galactic name and shall be referred to as such from now on. Keep in mind that you are just as alien to my people as we are to you. You’re aliens as well.” She paused for effect, looking around at them all. This time Loki _felt_ the eye contact and he froze. She looked away before he could fret.

“…Now rest, recover and you’ll be on your feet in no time.”

Clint raised his hand as much as he could, earning incredulous glowers from the others.

Amina’s brows lifted when she turned to him, but Loki still couldn’t determine her emotion. “Yes?” she prompted. Her voice was calm and smooth as silk, making his skin crawl.

Clint hesitated ever so slightly. “…What are you going to do to us?”

This time she took a moment

“Help.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

The next time Loki woke he couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep in the first place, nor did he remember the source of the fierce pain in his belly. He roused with a strangled gasp, grabbing at his stomach to try and alleviate the pain. In the back of his mind he realised his arms were free, so he turned onto his side to draw his legs up and curl into a ball. The pain in his gut wavered but it remained a heavy burn. He was sweating and trembling, throat no longer dry but he felt drained and weak, vulnerable.

Desperate for some kind of comfort he opened his eyes, but saw nothing. He panicked for a moment, thinking he was blind, but then things came into focus. He was lying against a wall on a bed in a dim place. He craned his neck to peek around, finding himself alone in a tiny room. It couldn’t even be called a room, it was a walk-in closet with a bed. The walls were silver, a small light on top, and a near invisible line going down the wall across from his bed.

He was alone, trapped in this tiny box. Where was Clint? And that Stark? What have the aliens done to them? Why was he in pain? Was he dying? Did they harvest his organs? The thought forced Loki to sit up regardless of the sharp pain that shot from his rectum to his stomach. He yelped and tumbled over onto the floor, drawing his legs back into him. Again it lessened the pain so he kept it in the forefront of his mind as he slowly climbed back onto the mattress. He held his stomach as he went, trying not to think of every horrific thing the aliens could have done to him. 

When he finally made it back up he sat hunched and wrapped his arms around his middle as he panted for breath. A dizzy spell hit him and he groaned, fighting back a dry heave. He didn’t feel right inside. His gut felt like it had been stirred and tugged through his belly button, and he was unnaturally aware of his arsehole. It felt cold, numb even, and immediately images of being _probed_ fill his mind. And the strangest part was imagining that the female alien Amina doing it. Were all aliens were female? His head hurt so much.

_Hiss_

He jerked back in terror, hitting his head on the wall and pulling the cord of discomfort in his belly. He recognised Amina a second before he crouched over in pain, her figure standing in the open door way. 

“What did you do to me?!” he rasped. Why couldn’t he just die and be over with it all?

“Are you ready to hear that?” she asked as she stepped, as casual as can be. The door closed behind her, but Loki was in too much discomfort to feel threatened, digging his fists into his belly.

“What?!” He scowled, straightening just enough to glare at her. She sat down on the very edge of the bed, still far too close, but pointedly gave him the impression of personal space. He scooted away nevertheless.

“Why do you want to know?” she asked, blinking slowly, blankly.

“What? Ah! It hurts—!” 

“You are sitting up fine.”

“What have you done?!”

She smiled that strange smile, tilting her head. “We’re helping.”

He panted and frowned, noting that deeper breaths helped more to lessen the tugging. “Why?”

“Because it is our job. Humanity was on the wrong path. We had to intervene, we will set it straight.”

“Wrong path?”

“Destruction.”

Loki sobered, and took a moment.

“…I know we’re not perfect but we’ve come a long way.”

“But not near far enough, not by thousands of years. At this time in your existence concepts of currency and religion should be obsolete. They are always at the forefront of destruction. You kill your oceans, draining it of its life, poisoning it as long as you reap as much _money_ as you can. You tear down your flora and fauna to make grand stadiums used for sports, wasting land and currency while your very neighbours starve. You slaughter those neighbours based on religious and racial differences and believe it to be just. And my personal favourite, you spend time and currency trying to find life in the galaxy when you could rather improve your own world. Do you hear _any_ sense in that mess? If one single person among you acted on such things you would call him evil and possibly psychotic, would you not?”

Loki wondered what she had studied to be able to speak to him as another person. How long had the aliens been watching them? Could she relate to anything of theirs? Did any of them? Or were they soulless beings, akin to robots?

His face flushed at hearing it all played out so bluntly. “…I…we know we’re problematic. But we’re born into the lives we are; we can’t change everything. Not everyone supports those things, many of us—”

“Yes, we acknowledge the small groups of effort. It shows that there is a lot of hope for your people. But it isn’t enough. I suppose you can say ‘divine intervention’ was needed.”

Loki swallowed, remembering the horrific capture, the screams, the mechanical arms, the upside down world he left behind. “…Is there anyone left?”

“On Terra? No. The Earth is being cleansed. It will take a couple months before it is ready for human habitation.”

“And the animals? There are—”

“Millions upon millions, yes. But like I said. This is our job.”

Loki was struck with the impression that she (if she was even a _she_ ) had done this scenario a hundred times, and not counting the other men here, but with other beings. He believed what she said, that it was their _job_ ; she had an air of certainty that only came with experience. But he wouldn’t call any of this divine intervention, even as an agnostic.

“…You killed the women.” He said, softly.

“It was necessary. Your people united didn’t they?”

“Not at first! They blamed each other!”

Amina waved a hand in a very human-like manner to dismiss him. “More proof of your failings. But it’s not a purely human trait. More than half of the growing planets choose the wrong path. It was just the universal way of sentient beings.”

“And you think you are on the right path? Destroying our homes? Our families? Killing millions of innocent women and children?! Taking our choice from us?” His voice was loud and biting in the tiny space. He half expected to be shocked or tackled by two aliens lackeys and tied down, but Amina didn’t so much as flinch. If anything she answered in a snooty tone, one Loki only recognised due to the fact that he often used it himself.

“Frankly the bacteria in the muck of your gutters are more important than your race. We’re doing you a kindness by _helping_. This will end in your happiness and you will see your Earth again if you adopt the right mentality, which is the point of starting over.”

“…You already killed us when you killed the women. There is no starting over.” While Loki had never had much of a sexual affinity for women he knew from day one how incredibly significant their loss was, he had always known. Without women they were nothing but queen-less ants.

Amina quirked a brow that looked like it had been stitched on. 

“Isn’t there? What happened to that bright human imagination?”

“You’re going to put us back on Earth?” he asked, leaning away from her but unsure of how to show he wasn’t afraid. He was, of course, but he did not want to show it if he could help it. The talking helped to distract him from the pain in his belly, which had thankfully settled into a distant ache.

“Most of you, yes.”

“To start over?”

“Yes.” 

It wasn’t much of a riddle, but if Amina and her people could abduct everyone from Earth and kill every single female then there was surely _nothing_ they couldn’t do. 

“You took them… so you can bring them back?” he guessed, wondering if maybe, just _maybe_ they _were_ actually going to help in some strange, selfish way. And if they did, where did _he_ fit into it all?

She smiled. “Good. But the females will never come back as they were. Your race will benefit from one less difference. Your kind is particularly prone to destruction against the splendour of variety, which you are thoroughly blessed with. It is a great shame. My race does not vary in skin colour, we do not have hair, nor do we have eyes like yours.” She gestured to herself, reaffirming his belief of her disguise. “Gender, race, religion…your humanity is surprisingly varied unlike we’ve ever seen before. We had a lot of studying and planning before we made our move. So we felt it best to limit your differences to promote unity and decrease the likeliness of discrimination returning.”

Loki hunched his shoulders in grief, remembering the few lady friends and his students that he had and lost, and would never see again. “So you kill all the women? How does that make _any_ kind of sense!”

“That is a punishment to you all as well. Females in the way you define them are almost always the gender to give life, and yet so often they are trampled on planets like yours. Life-bearers are valuable and sacred. Do you have _any_ idea how many female slaves your planet still had? Your leaders send satellites into orbit but ignore the chains on their wrists because of proclaimed land boundaries? We gave your women the best escape. Their pain and suffering is over. Your species will continue nonetheless with our guidance. We will work through your races too until there are less distinctive categories, religion will not return and neither will your systems of leadership. I know it seems frightening but I can promise you that you will die happy and naturally.”

Loki shook his head, glaring up at her. He was rather tall so having to look up at another was new and uncomfortable, especially when that someone was an eerie alien. “…You did not answer how we’re going to continue.”

“You underwent surgery, I assume you can tell?”

What could he do but nod apprehensively? He pressed harder against his stomach in concern, fists shaking. Other than the discomfort inside, he felt no cuts or scars or burns. There was no evidence of what they did to him to make him feel like this.

Once more a swarm of gruesome images flooded his mind – did they take his stomach? Pieces of his organs? A lung? Did they scramble it all about as an experiment? 

“You’ve been asleep for a month while your body decided where it stood. And it chose life, congratulations.”

A _month_?! What had they done to cause such a long recovery period when they obviously had insanely advanced technology?! 

“What did you do?!” he screamed, his throat constricting.

“For you personally we’ve altered your genetics to make use of a dormant inborn ability. An ability of foreign origin, yes, but hidden deep in your DNA. It appeared only ever as mishaps or deformities in humanity’s history. But we have activated and cultivated it and seeing as you’re lucid and stable your body has taken well to the change.”

Loki’s vision was blurred with angry tears. He was wound so tight he might explode, trying to shove his fist through his quivering belly. 

There was no expression on the alien’s face. Not smugness, not sadism, not even pity. Then finally she answered.

“You are now in possession of a fully formed and functional womb.”

Loki’s scrunched features dropped like an anchor. He blinked and fat tears ran down his face, dripping straight off his jaw. The air in his lungs escaped him in a sharp gust. 

“N-no.” he choked, ripping his hands from his body.

This time Amina attempted another smile, a small one, as she gestured to the contaminated area. “Your race will continue through you and the many others whose bodies took to the change.”

“No! No, no, no! You can’t do this!” He fell out of the bed before he could recollect that there was nowhere to go. He was trapped. He scrambled up and slammed into the corner furthest from her, hunching his shoulders to hide his face as he screamed, slamming his fists futilely into the silver wall. _This wasn’t happening he was dreaming all of it there was just no way he had gone insane he would wake up any second_

“Let go of your narrow human morals. You will be apart of a better world, you will be beloved and held in esteem. But of course you can’t see that. …Take a moment. I will return later.”

Loki didn’t watch her leave. He remained glued to the wall, staring through wild wet eyes at the tiny flaws in the surface as he blocked out her words that repeated themselves like a show-tune in his head.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Being unable to tell time brought Loki a strange sense of comfort that he couldn’t quite understand, as did the tiny space he was trapped in. While he had never been particularly claustrophobic he knew small spaces were suffocating and uncomfortable, but in here he felt safe and hidden. Not at first of course, he knew he was probably in outer space on an alien spaceship, but this little space gave him the means to completely block it out. There wasn’t enough room to pace nor was there enough detail to judge or gauge. The bed was fairly soft and he found a light switch that controlled the brightness in the room. He sets it to dark soon after and buried himself into the single blanket provided, far from cold but wishing not for the first time in his life that he could sink away into the mattress and disappear.

He didn’t know how much time passed after Amina left, he tried not to think of it—of anything, _especially_ what was apparently in his body—and pretended instead that he was being held hostage by the Russian spy Natalia Romanov from one of his favourite old TV shows, forever doomed to this dark tiny room. It was quiet, always the same temperature and he never once felt like he couldn’t breathe despite the fact that he couldn’t spot any air vents. He made friends with sleep and tried not to think about humanity’s failings, global warming officially the least of their problems. He separated himself from his body as much as he could, trying to become a meaningless speck in the air.

The dark and quiet became his companions and he greedily coveted them, hoping if he remained still and quiet enough that this would turn into reality and he would remain in this peace forever. 

But in his inevitable restlessness and desperation to vanish a new revelation came to light. It was confusing at first, he couldn’t tell what exactly was wrong, but he kept as calm as possible seeing as it wasn’t his belly that was discomforted. No this was a new feeling, strange, and pronounced each time he turned over in the bed and drew his knees up. His arsehole no longer felt particularly odd but only when he realised that and focused on the feeling did he realise something else was indeed _wrong_. 

While he wanted to just die his conscience wouldn’t let him rest without figuring out what was going on between his legs. He scrambled up in the dark, reaching for the light but thought better of it a moment later. He started to panic and shifted onto the edge of the bed, realising there was definitely something different, he wasn’t imagining it, but he didn’t want to find out either. Sitting on the fence was just as painful though so he took the leap, pulling up the white robe and opening his thighs to feel. 

He reached his penis with a sigh of relief. He felt the tip, then stroked down the length just to make sure there were no torturous insertions—then froze at the complete lack of his balls. 

His throat clogged, his heart hammering near out of his chest as he moved his hand down in increments. But they were definitely gone and he was shaved clean. He cried out in distress and hit the light switch, blinding himself but needing to see even as his stomach pulled in horror. 

He threw his knees open further and slapped a hand to where his balls should be—and found something he couldn’t make out. It was alien, that was the first and only thing he knew for sure as the tips of his fingers pressed into it, frozen in place like a flashed deer.

It was soft, he noted afterwards, soft and warm and _mushy_ , nothing like the rest of his body. And it was _wet_. Blood?

_no_

As though touching a hot stove Loki ripped his fingers away and stared bug-eyed at his hand, spotting a transparent sheen on the pads of his fingers. Or maybe it was the fresh tears in his eyes, he could barely see, but there was no mistaking the cooling slick on his skin. And it _wasn’t_ blood. He wished so dearly it was.

_No no no no no **no**_

It just wasn’t possible.

And yet it was. He couldn’t tell time, but it took him near an hour to put his hand back, one finger this time to poke and prod at the soft giving flesh. His mouth fell open further with each horrid second until he was crying, shoving the robe back down to hide his new shame. He collapsed back onto the bed, sobbing loudly, uncaring of who might hear him. He wasn’t sure what he was particularly crying for either. The loss of his manhood, the cruel experiments and following expectations, the loss of his normal life, the loss of humanity’s life, the starting of loss two years ago...

It wasn’t fair! It just…wasn’t fair…

When Loki turned over onto his side, cried out and exhausted, he now knew what the odd feeling was. It was the vagina between his legs.

He drew his knees up in a weak attempt for comfort, but the action hiked up his thin robe and left his backside exposed. He wouldn’t have cared, let the bastards get a look at his arse so they knew what he thought of them, but he was painfully aware of the air making contact with his wet slit, and for the first time he felt cold. Inside and out. He couldn’t breathe either. There was no air, where was the air, it was too tight. His stomach was finally breaking apart, eating him from the inside, blood cooling on his skin and freezing his corpse.

 

Loki awoke with a start. There was a warmth on his forehead, but his hands were tucked into his chest, stiff beneath him. He jerked back, disorientated, cracking his eyes open to find his attacker.

It was Amina. She straightened, pulling her hand back as though she had been feeling his temperature in the traditional manner. In her other hand was a small tray, and the smell of food.

“Loki.” She greeted. She sat down in her usual spot and placed the tray in the spot he quickly vacated, pressing into the corner of the wall, knees together and to the side. There was that _give_ between his legs and he realised with a pang that it was no nightmare.

He glared stubbornly at her, face puffy from crying and sleeping. She appeared oblivious to his anger and growing untidiness and gestured to the plate. He glanced at it, and he was surprised to see food that looked just like scrambled eggs and steak. But it couldn’t possibly be, what would an alien know of cooking human food? Why would they bother? Even if…even if they weren’t going to kill them but rather—rather—… 

“…Clint Barton…is he dead?” Loki asked, expression as empty as he felt. He stared blankly at the tray with detachment. His belly rumbled in betrayal at the authentic smell but he refused to touch it, perhaps starving was preferable than this hell. 

“No, he is quite well. He took well to the procedure with his body healthy and young.”

Loki’s nose crinkled at the thought, his heart sore imagining his student alone in one of these cells, experimented on. All of his students he supposed, everyone that he had known—if they had survived.

“…How many people are still alive?”

“Enough.” She said, sounding vaguely cheerful. “Though the criminally demented where done away with we have cleaned your people of all sicknesses. AIDS, herpes, the flu. It saved a lot of lives rather than euthanizing them, the gene pool will need it.”

A quiet moment followed. She stared hard at him, causal, but hard. He turned his face away from the food to make his point, but he just couldn’t ignore the thing between his legs. It was unnaturally warm after his sleep, was it alive? And sitting the way he did made him feel like he was squishing it together, he could feel the _lips_ …

“…Y-you gave us…fe…female genitals.” He said when he couldn’t take it anymore, a fresh set of tears spilling down his cheeks.

“You classify as intersex now.” She said as if he wanted to hear that. He grit his teeth and willed himself not to cry out loud again.

“But _why_? If you could—if you could stick a womb in why not just—just make babies in test tubes?” The question rolled off the tip of his tongue straight from his subconscious. So much effort for something so perverse when they could just make test tube babies. They could probably do it in a flash if humans had been doing it for years.

“We want your race to continue being self sustaining, to become a grand world again, don’t you? You should and will reproduce naturally. We will only decide for the first few centuries with _whom_ you reproduce to assure proper and varied breeding lines.”

His head swam. He grabbed chunks of his hair and closed his eyes, ready to give anything for this to be a bad dream. “…I did nothing to harm women, I _don’t_ deserve—!”

“Of course not, but look at that. Your entire mentality is wrong. Stop thinking like that and you will feel better.”

Loki opened his eyes in time to catch her reaching for him. He pressed further into the wall with a grimace. She pulled her hand back, and he found some courage to glower, tears collecting on the rim of his eyes again. “So I must—I must just accept this without a fight?”

“This is as much a blessing as it is a punishment. Have you explored yourself?”

“No.” he shot immediately, feeling as if the tips of his fingers were suddenly burning. Or maybe it was his face. Or maybe his _cunt_ , he couldn’t tell anymore, everything was twisted.

“If you did you would see that your new organ is perfectly receptive to pleasure. Mating will be a joy. Regardless, I don’t see why you’d object to that what with your…preferences.”

Loki blinked, feeling a strange sense of common annoyance at the coy tone she used as well as surprise that she could pass that kind of buck on. 

“My preferences…?”

“For males.”

His face went red, goose-bumps springing. “I don’t—”

“We’ve done extensive tests on each of you, we know all your little secrets.”

He believed her. He steeled himself and threw her another glare. “…Doesn’t mean I’d like _this_.” He pointed to his lap with distaste. 

“You will. Take a look at this.” She pulled out a flat device from a pocket, much like an Iphone, silencing his loud retort. She swiped across the transparent screen a few times and brought up a sort of 3D image of a big blue humanoid creature. 

“What is that?” he asked without thought, hoping randomly for a moment that he would not be expected to _mate_ with it.

“An example of the race to which you have flecks of relation. These beings once roamed your lands in search of a new world, but it just wasn’t ideal for their constitution. It wasn’t for a very long time, but it was just enough to spread their genes. Most lines died off but some remained, diluted in the many like you.”

Loki raised a brow, wondering if she was insane. “…I look nothing like that.” _Even_ diluted.

“Physically no, of course not. But they are intersexed and they lived in freezing climates. You like the cold, don’t you?”

His glare returned at the mention of their invaded of privacy. “Many people do.”

“And while homosexuality is not a singularly human trait a lot of your affinity is influenced by your Jotun genes. So I suggest not fighting this because of your small human ideologies. Your children will know no such nonsense, you need not either.”

His gut churned at the idea of _children_ in her context. 

“…You said you will choose for us?” he asked, _growled_ , unable to think further than the fact that _he had a fucking vagina and this alien thing was expecting him to use it_. He hadn’t been touched in such a long time by anyone, he couldn’t imagine it now.

He really would rather remain in this dark room forever.

“A well formed algorithm is in place and it will assure humanity continues on healthily. Your planet will also become involved in intergalactic matters and as such inter species marriage and breeding will occur. Your race will have enough variety in the gene pools.”

“…I don’t care about that. I mean…what if I don’t want to fuck the man you put me with? What if he doesn’t want me? Will you force us?”

“We will take steps to encourage copulation, yes. If you choose to act like stubborn mules we will treat you like stubborn mules.”

Loki turned his face away and heaved, wincing at the feeling of his empty stomach trying to chuck nothing up. “How— _how_ is that not barbaric?!” he gasped, leaning into the cool wall to help his burning skin. It was hot all of a suddenly, stuffy and hot and sticky.

“You are worrying about irrelevant things, Loki. You have a new existence now, don’t waste it.”

He groaned miserably, hands curling around his waist as his stomach grumbled. Vaguely he registered that he was thirsty and needed to pee too, and wondered if they had toilets or if he would have to go on the floor. Then he wondered if he would still piss through his cock, and how it would work now that he had both organs.

Amina smirked, and Loki looked up in shock at the action. She lifted a fine brow. “Are you perhaps worried that the man you are placed with will have no attraction to you on a personal level?”

Once more his face went red and he brought his legs closer to his body, fixing the blanket so it remained over his body. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He spat, unable to stop imagining being forced to fuck some stranger, especially with that thing between his thighs.

“No, that is good. Keep your concerns on that path. Your new aim is to continue your species. It is a simple existence, let yourself have it.” She pushed the tray towards him. “On your worrying, more than enough of the other men have some kind of homosexual tendencies, active or dormant. And upon accepting everything you have learnt today they have agreed to mate with another man to propagate the race if need be.”

Loki doubted that, but at the same time he knew fear and desperation changed everything. “…And those that didn’t?”

“Have been disposed of. Leave a rot and it _will_ spread. Those that accepted their new existence enough to keep from becoming violent have gone through their changes. For the sake of self sustaining reproduction we enhanced the sexual nature of many so their desire for the female form shifts just enough for a body like yours to make a fine substitute. Your people are very visual, it was quite the challenge from what we are used to. For example, on—”

“A body like mine?” he repeated, brows up. He blushed, recalling all the times he stood in front of the mirror admiring his figure, tall and finely shaped, possessing a graceful form. _Much like a woman_ , he thought, knowing where she was going with this.

“Why do you insist on acting coy?” She tapped her forehead with a knowing smile, reminding him of his spilt secrets. “You’ve always had a rather androgynous appearance. Effeminate. Elegance and softness. It is universally attractive to many races and associated with the life bearer.”

As much sense as that made, it also made none. “…I feel like I am missing something. If you know me then you know the type of man I am attracted to.” And that was one _without_ a vagina between his hairy thighs. The visual image was disgusting, making him cringe.

“Yes?” Amina prompted, unaffected by all his reactions.

“Then…then how will pairing me with a man that has—has one of _these_ …” He gestured vaguely to his lap. “I mean to say if we all have been given these then what about—”

“You haven’t.”

Loki paused, then blinked. “What?”

“The room you first woke up in was categorised purely by those most suited to become life bearers. Be it dormant extraterrestrial coding, or effeminate tendencies, softness of the heart or simply a body most prone to adaptation, only half of you were chosen for this. The other half of your race was found fit to be nothing more than seed drones and workers, physically suited manual labour. It is in high demand now that your planet is starting over, and in that sense one partner has to be able to be the care taker. Let yourself think on a primal level and it is basic to understand.”

Loki stared at her for the good half of the next minute.

“…Let me get this straight…” Loki started, shifting to sit up with as much dignity as he could. “…So all the big hairy testosterone filled bastards get to keep their fucking balls and they get to fuck us?!”

“No one will hurt you, Loki—”

“Bullshit!” he grabbed the tray and threw it against the door, lamenting the loss of food only for a moment. The alien didn’t so much as blink, softening the effect of his temper. “You get rid of the women but you go and divide us like this?! You’re just making _us_ the women!”

“You are all men, but for now only some of you will be prone to giving life. Soon enough even those _big hairy testosterone filled bastards_ will bear. But for now we had to start at the bottom and keep control. Yes the men with higher levels of male hormones and dominant tendencies remained as they are and yes you are being moulded into a more effeminate role but it needs to be done to create a solid working foundation until your people reach the correct point. We can’t change every belief in your heads and you will relate better to this in the long run. Your children will be better off, there will be no concept of the weaker gender, you will become one within a few short centuries in the right direction.”

And there his tears were back, mostly out of anger than despair but they made him feel weak and helpless all the same. He wiped them away angrily, watching the strewn food as his palms burns in the desire to be violent, but he didn’t want to touch her— _it._

“It’s unfair that one half of us have to change so much!” he blubbered.

“They are not without their own changes, perhaps not at your level but changes nonetheless. Their jobs won’t be solely to create life within you, but to provide for it. Like I said, a very basic primal foundation. Your challenges will be within you, theirs will be to make sure that is _all_ you are challenged with. Drones, my dear.” She winked, and he felt like a child, wet with tears and shaking from an overlooked tantrum.

His bottom lips quivered as the ridiculous images roamed through his head. “…Hunting…foraging? Like cavemen?” he rasped.

“No, Loki. You will live in houses and eat off plates, but you will farm and hunt and fish. Does that not sound good? Simple and satisfying.”

“...I suppose.” Yes, yes it did, in theory—he’d always wanted to live on the countryside—and strangely more so because he lacked a choice in the matter. He was _tired_ , and if he had the chance to be ordered to laze around a stream as some other guy fished his dinner then he wasn’t going to argue. His pride flared at the thought, he had looked after himself for so long, but life was different now. The universe had opened up and swallowed them all. There was no school, no work, no politics, no cinema, no tax, no debt. There were just the aliens and their insane plans for him and the rest of mankind.

“And in case it has run through your debauched mind you will be given the option for polygamous relationships. Humanity just isn’t designed for continued monogamy.”

He covered his face with his palms, ears burning. “Good God…those were just fantasies!”

“But they stem from somewhere, Loki.”

He made an irritable noise and swung his hands down and open, exasperated and still unsure if this was a real or not. It was crazy enough to be just one big nightmare. And if not a nightmare, it was crazy enough for him to just lose his mind anyway. 

“Okay so, fine. If you know what our preferences are we at least going to be paired with our type, or is it all about genes?”

She smiled an odd smile. “Pairings have already been done. I think you will be fairly satisfied with your mate. And vice versa.”

He sneered at the phrase _mate_. “…I won’t fuck him.”

“You will.”

“Fuck you.”

The alien took no offence whatsoever, and asked him if he would like a new plate.

Loki grudging agreed.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

As it turned out there was a toilet that popped out of the wall when he verbally called through the door that he needed to go. He held out for as long as he could and he was half tempted to just piss on the floor to disgust them, but he knew not to piss and shit where you live if you live in a fucking box.

Peeing was easy (he ridiculously relieved that it was still the job for us cock), keeping his eyes averted and hands careful, but when the need to have a bowel movement arose he shied away from it until he got cramps. He didn’t want to accidentally touch his…that. It was weird enough when he tossed and turned in bed and felt the sensitive lips of the organ spread, catching the cool air. He made sure to wrap the blanket around his waist from then on, determined to pretend it wasn’t there. He was given a pair of pants and a shirt soon after, and he wore it gladly in place of the medical robe.

Amina came every long while which he estimated to be on the lines of once a day, bringing food and water and trying to bring him to terms with everything that was happening, like some bizarre psychologist. The quiet and solitude of the cell was for him to mull it over in peace, he realised, but that unfortunately meant he was stuck _thinking_. He didn’t want to think! He was uncomfortable in his own skin and the only peace he got was when he was sleeping, his dreams always empty and blank. He was almost sure they were drugging him to keep the nightmares away, Amina was weirdly concerned with his state of mind as if her job depended on humanity’s success. It made him wonder if she cared at all, or if she had some big boss to answer to, and what he looked like.

The more he saw her, the less frightened he felt of her and the snider and crueller he was brave enough to be. Maybe if he angered her she would put him to death, save him the fate of this whole insane plan to _repopulate the Earth._

He had _not_ seen this coming. Hell opening up and Satan marching out with an army of zombies seemed more likely.

But was it preferable?

He was still scared, afraid of leaving the confines of the cell to worse fates. The discomfort in his belly from the surgery had long disappeared and so did his hyper-awareness of the cunt at the most casual times, and suddenly neither seemed as big a burden in comparison to the thought of being strapped down and raped by some equally as scared man on the aliens’ orders. And rather than his arse, they would take him like a woman, _as_ a woman. And that wasn’t something he could just crawl away from and try to forget, he would get _pregnant_. He could barely touch the thing himself, he didn’t want another man coming near it with a ten-foot stick. The entire human race could either exclude him from the blood lines or just all die, he was _not_ going to do this. 

 

By his count it was just over a week later of his time awake in the room that Amina took him out of it. Straight across from his room was a door facing his, and he suspected it continued like that in both directions, but he had never looked down the corridor. He stepped out reluctantly at her prompting and was both relieved and intimidated to see a long cue of nervous men standing outside his door.

“Stand in line and follow along.” Amina ordered calmly, his room closing behind him. 

Loki hesitated but took his place in the front of the line, focusing not on the eyes on the back of his head but instead on Amina as she moved to the next doors to collect others. She was wearing black pumps.

 

Ten more men joined the line in front of Loki and they were herded through a few corridors. It was a strange place, clean and plain, colours of white and various shades of silver. At every corner stood what was most certainly guards. They were covered head to toe in some kind of dark uniform, humanoid in figure but tall and wide set in comparison to the grey aliens.

He had no idea where they were going and it seemed neither did anyone else. Amina didn’t seem to be quite the tour-guide, but Loki was sure it wasn’t anywhere good. Still, the presence of the guards kept them in line.

Amina led them into a large bright room that was filled with dozens of horizontal pod-like things. It was humungous and intimidating, the fear of the unknown rising once more in not only Loki but all the men that were filed in. All the men _like him_. 

“Find a table and lay down. The procedure will only take but a moment.” Amina called to the group as the door closed behind them. There was about sixty or so of them, and the first thing Loki wondered was whether they could perform a coup of sorts.

His thoughts were immediately crushed when the ceiling opened in a series of squares, producing the metal arms from before. But instead of aiming at them the arms latched onto the lids of the pods and lifted them up, revealing a silicone bed of sorts.

“Now.” Amina ordered, her tone a little more forceful than Loki had ever heard in private. She had wandered off to what looked like a control board, clicking a bunch of buttons.

No one wanted to test the metal arms and the crowd wandered forward. Loki followed and reluctantly chose a pod. He climbed up and sat on the edge, near to the front and within Amina’s sight. 

He raised his hand, and he was startled when she looked up immediately. Her eyes were so large perhaps she could see everything at once.

“Loki.”

“Um…” he tried not to feel the eyes on him as he addressed her. “What…what is going to happen?”

“Nothing painful. I will explain afterwards. Take off your shirts and lay down.”

It was little comfort, and there was little choice. He remembered nothing of the _other_ surgery, they had put them to sleep, so maybe this was just a scan? It looked like a device that did scans. Maybe just to check their vitals. Or maybe it was laser surgery for hair, some of the men here were rather hairy and not exactly _mother_ material—though the thought cheered him somewhat. They still had their masculinity.

Lost for options he sighed and did as told. The others did the same and before long they were lying in their pods. Amina gave them an order to keep their eyes closed as she started up the machines. Loki scrunched his eyes up just to be sure. He didn’t want to be blind and have to fight off a rapist. The mechanical arms lowered the lids and closed the cases, and the machines started their work.

Whatever it was that she did took no longer than three flashes, literally. They were bright and he could almost _feel_ them sink into his skin, but a few seconds later the machine dimmed and the lid lifted, giving them back their space.

“Easy and over.” Amina said with a smile. “Redress and form a new line.”

Loki wasn’t the only one to grit his teeth and growl, but he was more than happy to go back to his cell. 

Amina readjusted their line before they took off again, recalling from memory whose cell was first in line and organising them as so. A few of the men were still jittery and afraid, others looked downright livid and some looked defeated, but they all still had their body hair on. 

The walk back seemed shorter even though it looked the same, and by the time they made it Loki was scratching viciously at his chest.

“Loki.” Amina said, opening his room.

“You didn’t explain.” He mumbled, using both hands to get the itch.

“Soon.” She said, taking him by the shoulder and nudging him in. He barely felt her strange hands, feeling only the terrible itch under his skin. The door closed, leaving him alone in a dim light.

 

The itch was insatiable, and after scratching his skin raw he found himself lying bare-chested on the floor, letting the cool smooth surface sooth his skin. He was inexplicably tired too, but he wanted to wait up for Amina so she could explain what that procedure was for. The eerie exhaustion eventually won out and he let his eyes close. Maybe it would be okay if he missed her, he was just glad he hadn’t been dragging to a room and held down for some guy to fuck him.

Loki drifted off on the floor, giving himself a crank in the neck as well as the ribs. He shifted every while for a cooler patch on the floor, doing so entirely in his sleep until he awoke hours later, numb, thirsty and aching like the very first day.

He blinked wearily at the dim light above, wondering what time it was, then remembered it didn’t matter. He was on his side so he tipped onto his back with a loud whine, his bones pulling and creaking for his silliness. After a moment of lying there sprawled out he relaxed, his joints softening and working through the kinks. He blinked tiredly, wondering if there was food on the bed waiting because he was rather hungry.

But the top of the bed was far and he was lazy, so he lay for a while longer to get his bearings, wondering about Clint and that Stark, and how Stark the millionaire had taken to getting a vagina. Had he even survived it? What about the current president, was he still alive? Did he have a vagina too? 

The thought made him snort into a loud mad giggle, but his tummy grumbled and he decided it was time to get up. He sighed loudly just because he could and fought his way up onto his butt. He grabbed at the mattress for help and hauled himself up, ready to flop chest first so he was at least kneeling, half there.

But as he leaned over a sharp pain zapped through his chest and he fell back with a yelp, hitting the door. He knocked his head and cried out, craning forward as he rubbed the back of his head. He winced and glared at his stomach—wondering morbidly what his insides looked like now with a womb shoved in—when he saw something most certainly new that wasn’t there when he fell asleep.

At first he couldn’t understand it and stared dumbly, mouth open, but as he drew his next breath the two abnormalities on his chest rose—and he screamed.

 

“ _Why_ pop a set on us before—before—…? Isn’t it a _bit_ unnecessary?” Loki asked as calmly (and sarcastically) as he could, face red and puffy from crying and screaming, hair wild and shirt torn in two places. 

As usual Amina didn’t seem to notice or care, sitting on the bed while he stood in a corner with his shirt back on to cover the tiny breasts that had sprouted overnight. He had the hem bunched up in the front in one hand, pulling so the material kept off of his skin—it was murder on his horribly sensitive nipples. He was leaning against the wall, rubbing his forehead side to side.

“The process needed to be jump started and activate now so it is assured you will be able to feed the young you bear. Your children will not have this problem. They will lactate during pregnancy like your females did. If I had told you this before you wouldn’t have climbed into the machine without a fight.”

“So we’re going to have these tits on us. Now. Before even pr—… _pregnancy_.” Saying the words just made him feel crazier, but that was good, if he went insane he’d find a peace similar to sleep. Or death.

“And what is your point?” 

“ _My point_ is that you’re _obviously_ using it as an incentive to get the _other half_ to get a hard on.” Why else would they throw tits on them _before_ pregnancy? It was so demeaning and objectifying that Loki was past being angry, all he could muster was despair and dark amusement.

“Visual, Loki. It will encourage arousal, yes. There is nothing wrong with that and thinking so is only regressive to you and your people.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course, everything is our fault. How is it you find time to see me with millions of other people stuck here? And how can we all have our own compartment even if it is so fucking tiny.” He went off randomly, still waiting for her to get upset with him.

“We’ve been doing this far longer than your galaxy has had life, we have ways. As for me personally, you are part of the group I oversee. We specialise in finding members to assume leadership roles.”

“I thought you weren’t going to bring that back.”

“I said _your_ systems. We are not a tyrannical force looking to overtake your world. Your own people will be in charge but under our guidance until you can stand alone. This is all for _you_ , not us. We almost euthanized everyone, but we voted against it.”

Loki banged his head, not near insane enough for this. “So fucking wrong…” He needed a stiff drink or five, and he hated alcohol. “And what is _this_?” he gestured to the back of his neck, something new he had found while pulling his hair out. There were symbols etched onto his skin, he couldn’t make sense of them nor recall when they’d gotten there.

“It links you to your mate, first and foremost, so if you are ever separated we can return you. It also states your given name, blood type and a few other little things we might need off hand.”

Perfect, he had been branded.

“It’s been a month, have you explored yourself?” Amina asked again, crossing her legs with a casual smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Or maybe it did, Loki could never tell with her.

He turned his head just to glare at her, his gut twisting at the mention that it had already been around two months since the first time he woke up. “…No.”

“Why not?

“I don’t want to.”

“Not facing it will not make it disappear. You are allowed to act like a child here, but as the guardian I must insist you do as you need to. Within a week you’ll be meeting your mate and begin procreation, it’s important you know yourself before that.”

The news made him cold inside and he swallowed thickly, looking back at the wall as he willed himself not over think it. “Why? I am sure he’d know more about cunts anyway.”

“He does, but you don’t.”

He didn’t even want her to elaborate, already picturing some dirty old man that cheated on his wife constantly, fucking anything that moved. He swallowed back the sick feeling.

“I don’t need to f-feel what is there to know. I am a grown man.”

Amina sighed, then stood up. “Accepting yourself will help you accept the sex. I need you to do this or we will have to encourage it.” 

He turned again and raised a brow at her. She got the message and turned, but instead of leaving she ran her palm over a section of the wall. It lit up into a transparent screen of sorts which she typed something onto, leaving him speechless as to its presence. Then the screen disappeared and in its place a little hatch opened, pushing forward an object which she took, and aimed casually his way.

He stared in horror at the dildo, a fierce blush creeping up his entire body, mixing badly with the icy sickness inside.

“Loki.” She prompted like she was his mother, a very insane demented mother.

“I am not doing that! GET OUT!” He squeaked, turning and shoving his hands under his arms, hurting his chest in the process. He cursed and dropped his hands, blushing harder at the fresh ache and tingle in his breasts, his entire being ripe with the utter humiliation of it all. 

Amina was still there apparently. “Speak to me and communicate as to _why_. Let me help you through this—”

“Out! Get out! Just kill me instead! I won’t do any of it! Okay? Kill me!”

A few moments later the door hissed open and she stepped out. Loki waited a while before turning around, and he was glad to see the weird grey dildo had vanished with her. He glanced at the part of the wall that had responded to her, but he saw nothing. He stepped over and waved his hand, cringing at the way his broken shirt brushed past the tips of his nipples. 

Nothing happened.

_Hisssss_

He swirled. “I thought I told you—” He didn’t get the rest out before he passed out, tipping luckily onto the bed as the sleeping gas filled the room.

 

Loki awoke to a strange weight on his body. He couldn’t move his arms, or his legs. No, he could move his hands and feet, and his head. His neck was still slightly sore from sleeping on the floor. His chest wasn’t sore anymore, but that would explain the strange weight at least—

But his tits weren’t on his belly, and as far as he knew they didn’t _move._

As if proving his point the weight _moved_ , sliding over to his crotch with the use of a multiple sticky appendages. 

He was naked, he could feel it as the warm slimy weight shifted against is bare skin. Terror shot up his spine and he jerked into consciousness violently, craning his neck to look at who was touching him.

But it wasn’t a man, but nor was it an alien. Not the ones he had come to see.

He started whining, drawing out into a full-blown scream as he bucked, trying to remove the jelly-like creature on his body. It looked like a small octopus, a round heap of deep violet blubber with a dozen tentacles.

Suddenly two of those wriggling arms latched onto the skin of his thighs and he felt a sharp sting. He bucked harder, panicked and choked on his spit as he struggled uselessly to dislodge it. The creature just swayed, latched onto his middle with all its arms.

The sting disappeared almost as quick as it came, but a burn followed it, and Loki struggled to see over the monster. The burn quickly spread beneath his skin. It wasn’t painful, but he was highly aware of it moving, quickly finding its way into the rest of his body until he realised it had injected him with something. Like a snake! Was it poison? He wasn’t in crippling pain yet or struggling to breathe, and he was still struggling like a lunatic, so what was it?

Try as he might the thing wouldn’t budge, but it did pull its stingers out. It shifted again, and to his utter mortification he moaned as it moved over his cock. He hardened immediately, absolutely confused and afraid but becoming increasingly aware of how warm and slimy the thing was, its tentacles in particular as they roamed over his skin, inching their way between his legs.

_**No** _

Loki screamed. He tried to kick, he tried to pull his arms lose, he tried to tip over to the side but he was incapacitated. He closed his eyes and sobbed, unable to close his legs either as the bindings around his ankles kept his skinny thighs apart. He trembled in disgust as a few tentacles wriggled their way between the apex of his thighs and to his cunt, the first contact making him buck.

“Nonono, _fuck_ —!” he spluttered, rattling himself every few moments in a desperate attempt to escape. But he was locked down, and only getting hotter. The heat under his skin spread disturbingly and settled most noticeably _right between his fucking legs_.

A confused mewl escaped him as his cunt gave a throb and clenched the same time his cock twitched, filling rapidly beneath the disgusting creature. As horrid as it was its body was heavy and warm, pressing down deliciously on his prick, its skin slick and giving as he bucked. Between his thighs its tentacles mapped out his cunt, tracing lightly as if doing a scan, before they dipped between the lips and flicked tauntingly up and down.

Shock and disgust filled him. He gurgled in shame, trying to move away but it only increased the friction he was receiving, as well as the misplaced pleasure. 

The tentacles on his cunt pressed up into the folds and for a second his whole body clenched, his back arching with a silent cry on his tongue as stars blossomed in front of his eyes. They pulled away a moment after, and he realised immediately in horror that had been his clit. A shallow gasp left him and he shook, staring at the ceiling as the tentacles slid down the crease of his lips and into a place he had never felt before.

Distress filled him as the joined appendages poked at his cunt entrance. He had been anally penetrated before, not for a long time, but at least he knew what to expect with that, how it worked. But he knew little of this organ or what would happen. Tears trickled down the sides of his face as the tentacles circled and pushed, circled and pushed. He wasn’t ready for this. He didn’t want this. He was scared, nervous, mortified! And yet he was so fucking horny he could cry.

And he did. Loki turned his face up and away from the creature and his disgusting body and cried out his whirlwind of emotions. He shook his head, hoping and praying it would stop, but his feelings didn’t appear to matter. His body was no longer is own, he had no say in the matter.

As if his little surrender had been stated the tentacles pushed into his body. He grunted, teeth grit, unwillingly feeling a myriad of new feelings.

Mostly it was bizarre and frightening. He could feel those small alien arms pressing into his body in a foreign way, his stomach started to churn as they wriggled along his new walls. It tickled and brought discomfort all at once, the tentacles not wide enough to bring pain but enough to make him squirm as they moved through his small virgin entrance. Belatedly he wondered if he had a hymen, but the concept of virginity seemed petty in light of everything that had happened and was to come. 

His thoughts dissolved sooner after two other tentacles joined the tangle inside him and still there was no apparent breaking-of-the-skin pain. He winced at the added stretch but it was bearable, more so than the bone-chilling feeling of them wriggling inside him. It was hardly pleasurable, it felt like there were worms inside him, and for a sickening moment he hoped there truly wasn’t. He wanted to be dead _before_ the maggots ate him.

He was heaving, but only when two tentacles slid back up the length of his body did he remember he had a new chest as well. The tentacles quickly found his nipples, curling around the swell of his small lumps until they reached the light brown nubs. He snarled at the contact, he was sensitive and it stung, but then the tips of the tentacles unfurled. He caught on a second before they latched onto his nipples, creating a firm a suction that sent tingles through his stomach and straight to his cock. 

He moaned loudly, arching his back against his will. The burning in his veins had lessened—or he had just gotten used to it—but it lingered just below the surface, still very much active as it heightened every sensation he felt.

His breathing was hard, strained as he mentally tried to fight it off seeing as he was physically stuck. The pull on his nipples was unlike anything he’d felt before, dissolving his will bit by bit. It was still manageable, but then the monster slid further and plopped down between his legs, and left one larger tentacle to trail its way up his cock. 

Loki watched through small eyes, guessing what was to come as it coiled around his length like a snake, feeling a disgusting wave of anticipation hit him. The heat had reached his head and he felt dizzy, his cock rock hard and thoroughly neglected. He wanted to look away, he truly did, his body was not his own—it was near repulsive; just like the monster. But he couldn’t find the strength to look away either, obliviously squeezing around the tentacles inside him as the larger tentacle reached his tip. His cock was standing now that the weight of the beast was off of him, and the tentacle stood an inch or two higher as if looking down at the tip. Then like the two on his nipples the tip opened, and he moaned miserably when he’s suspicions were confirmed.

Loki choked and shuddered as the tentacle swallowed his cock to the root and started sucking. It wasn’t just a suction like that on his nipples, this one was _moving_ , tangibly moist inside and continuously contracting around the firm suction. It was glorious and he threw his head back, moaning long and hard as he dug the heels of his feet into the bed. _Fuck_ , it was good, he couldn’t deny it, and he was desperate for it. His hips were rolling before he knew it, sweating dripping down his forehead, pooling on his belly, in the groove of his neck. 

When last had he felt pleasure like this? He had been somewhat depressed long before the women disappeared, and ever since then he had grown worse, living in a world of fear and sadness. Two months he had been locked up here in this alien craft and even that was a long time without his usual disappointing bland masturbation. He missed being touched, he missed when he enjoyed touching himself, he missed his youth, he missed so many things he had taken for granted. 

New tears rose and fell but he didn’t cry, he let the grief take him quietly, his brows knitted in weak bafflement as the tentacle creature brought him closer and closer to orgasm and much to his approval. It wasn’t right, he shouldn’t enjoy it, but he was tired of thinking like that when Amina kept trying to force other thoughts into his head. Why was he holding on? If he would feel this kind of pleasure for just doing what they wanted then maybe he should just be quiet and nod, adopt their way of thinking and just let go. He had nothing left to live for.

It was impossible not to imagine being fucked by another man. His cock was straining and his cunt was tightening, but he was too tired to care on the latter. It felt good, the tentacles had created an in-out rhythm and it no longer felt like humiliating probing or worms. The arms were working as a group, a faux cock, pumping steadily into him as if he were being fucked. _This is what it would feel like_ , he realised, clenching a little just to find some kind or pain or protest from his body. But there was none, he was working like a well oil-machine, and the analogy made him flush when he felt how wet he was, _naturally_ wet, no longer reliant on lube. He was officially part female, there was no trying to deny it any longer.

Then the tentacles inside him pulled out. He whined before he could stop himself, craning his neck to watch them. He noticed his knees were aimed out as far as they could go—his own doing, much to his chagrin—and that the tentacle on his cock was latched right onto the base, clenching as it squeezed and pulled around his cock, some clear liquid seeping out around the mouth. He didn’t know how to interpret the sight, he was much too horny to be sickened, but he was neither attracted. The feelings were a different story, and if he closed his eyes he could imagine someone swallowing his cock to the base, squeezing around him…

The tentacles punched back in while he was distracted. He yelped, making to sit up and glare as two thicker tentacles disappeared behind his cock. He winced, feeling a sting this time as they moved in, twisted around each other like some kind of candy. They were bigger than the first bunch, noticeably and originally from the monster’s sides where the tentacles were thicker, like the one on his cock. As well as being thicker they were firmer, skin harder and less giving against his uncontrollable squeezing. But then the littler tentacles returned and attacked his clit, and he saw stars again.

Every bit of him was on fire. He closed his eyes, mouth ajar with a rising moan as he let the feelings take him. It was otherworldly— _alien_ —he almost couldn’t comprehend how one person could feel such pleasure. It was alien, and _so_ so good. 

Everything started to race from there. The form inside him started to thrust properly now, creating a slick sound as he was speared, but it only turned him on more as it joined the soft suckling sound around his cock. His nipples were aching but wonderfully so, shooting little jolts of immense pleasure into his belly, which spread them out equally between his cock and his cunt. When he squeezed around the tentacles he could feel the stretch of his female hole, and every few thrusts they nudged something inside that connected with his clit and sent him spiralling out of reality.

Too much, there was too much. He loved it all the same, delirious as he thrust his hips down to meet the pounding one last time before he burst, exclaiming out his orgasm with a lungful of hot air. He arched, head pressed back and hips canting towards the monster as his body convulsed. His cock spat more cum than was usual, he could tell even in the frazzled depths of his mind, but the creature drank it up, pulling on his clit and fucking him straight through his orgasm.

But then he felt something splash inside him, something _warm_ , and his eyes rolled back as the climax took him under.

 

Loki woke up feeling disgusting. 

Not emotionally, he was more numb than anything else, but physically he was sticky and covered in dried sweat and juices, and something that he was positive was slime from the creature itself. It quickly became clear that it had been no dream, the evidence all over him, but at the very least the shackles had been removed and he was allowed to curl up on his side and stare at the wall, grimacing minutely as something gradually leaked out of him, dribbling down his thigh.

The creature was no where to be seen, but it didn’t give him the comfort he felt it should. The deed was done.

He didn’t know what this meant for him. What was the stuff inside him? Would they send that creature each time he refused to touch himself? No, that didn’t seem like much of a punishment nor adequate reasoning, not when he had so thoroughly enjoyed himself. That was another thing; how fucked up was he to have enjoyed that? He tried to tell himself it was the isolation, the poison, that it was Amina who was trying to reprogram him, that he was probably just going insane, but none of it really seemed to be a good explanation for his willingness. Maybe if he had been untied he would have put up more of a fight, maybe if it had been an actual man he would have put up more of a fight…

He didn’t know what any of that made him, but he lay quietly and passively for a long time in the dimness, drifting in and out of consciousness until the doors opened. 

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

“You have an affinity for plants, I’ll see about housing you with a larger gardening area. Botany is useful.”

Loki listened with one ear, staring off at the wall and thinking of randomness as Amina tried to converse with him. It was almost a week later from the time he was given breasts and forced to orgasm with that _thing_ , and as such barely a couple days from meeting his _match_. He was not looking forward to it, not in the least despite how horny he become every night. 

It turned out that the creature was genetically engineered, programmed to stimulate beings sexually for professional purposes—like inducing heats to encourage animals to mate. The fluid it released into him was a carefully graded concoction, an aphrodisiac. What didn’t drip out absorbed into his body giving him hell every few hours as the need to get off controlled his every thought. It forced him to touch himself, to press his own fingers between the soft folds of his new organ, trying desperately to find release as he pumped both sexes. He really did feel like an animal in heat, caged and weak and about to be thrown in with another animal for breeding as their master’s watched on.

Amina said nothing about his mood, apparently quite satisfied with the musky smell of sex she came to find every day. Loki was allowed a wash twice during this transition, but it was only through a wet cloth. He never felt clean anyway since first waking up.

“Preserving the planet will be a main priority in your new world. Every decision you make will first take into account the environment...”

How many other men had enjoyed being touched by that purple thing? In fact, how did the anime companies know such things existed? Another mystery he found curious, using it to distract himself.

“So I don’t see any problems there. As a matter of fact this time it was easier than usual, another testament to you race...”

In the few short days of forced masturbation Loki had become quite acquainted to his quim, but he couldn’t _get it to work_ like the creature had. In the heat of the moment he learnt how much pleasure rubbing the clit brought, and he felt the satisfying stretch when he pushed in his fingers, but it did not reach the peak it had before. Most times when forced into the mad lust he started off by rubbing his cunt where the throbbing was worst, but he found it hard to find orgasm, and finished himself off by stroking his cock. The little voice inside his head put it to his lack of trying, he just couldn’t bring himself to find joy in the act that made him feel _wrong_. 

Other than when the _heat_ came around he kept his legs shut and hands under his arms, trying not to think of anything even remotely arousing lest his body make him wet and tell him he needed to be fucked. That was the worst. Ignoring the organ’s existence was doable, but ignoring the primal desire to be fucked—and fucked specifically in this soft wet place, beckoned by inner clenching—was torture. As horrid as he told himself it was he couldn’t deny the thought that it might just be good. He didn’t want it to be good, he didn’t want any of this. And having breasts in the way was the most annoying thing he had ever tried to get used to, he had _no_ idea how women had managed. He just felt awkward and strange and _soft_ , a good soft, but soft for someone else…

“He never had the chance to sire any young with his female partner, but it’s not for the lack of his trying or ability. She was far too interested in searching the galaxy. Sweet girl, she was one of the first we took, you know. Nevertheless he is extremely virile and with the treatment you’ll conceive in no time. Then as soon as the pregnancy is safely underway you’ll be put back on Terra with your assigned partner.”

Loki reluctantly looked at her at the world _pregnancy_. She paused, seeming to realise he had been elsewhere.

“How do you feel?” she asked, a casual concern in her voice reminding him that he was just a rodent to her and her people, a meaningless mite to be played like a chess piece on a board.

“…Sore.” He said because he could. His breasts ached every so soften, the nipples constantly swollen and dark. He felt like he was pregnant already, a litter bitch. 

“Where are you sore?”

“Everywhere.” Against just because he could. She would do nothing anyway.

“Our systems think you’re fine. A little unhappy but this part of the process is almost over.”

That wasn’t a comfort because next came the _breeding_ , as she called it. He didn’t want to breed.

“You’re doing so well Loki, just be strong for a little more. You’ll be with the others soon enough.”

“I don’t want to.” He mumbled stubbornly, turning his face into the bedding that he lay on, Amina at his feet. She would be leaving soon, making her rounds. 

“You are not alone.”

But he was, he had been for a very long time now.

“Would you like to know your partner’s name?”

“No.” he replied quickly, forcefully. He didn’t want to know a thing. 

“Would you like to see an image of him?”

This made him pause, but he grunted out the same answer and covered his head with the blanket.

Amina sighed, placing a hand on his ankle and petted. He stiffened but allowed it, glad that at least his belly didn’t tighten in arousal. 

“You have thirty three hours until copulation.” She said as her goodbye, switching off his light as she departed.

Loki pretended he was indeed a mite in the fabric, existing to no one but himself.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

On the thirty second hour Loki was escorted from his cell and into a small room with a shower. It was a minimal fixture, basic and just to wet him down. There was no soap but there was a scent to the water, and he was directed not to drink it. Loki did as he was told and stood quietly under the water, his tears going unnoticed. The water at least was warm and soothed his tense shoulders, washing out his greasy hair and accumulated grim the creases of his skin. He didn’t make much of an effort to clean, his body was just not as he remembered it, and instead stood still, enjoying the small drizzle before the storm.

It was over before he was ready to leave, and he looked up miserably as the Grey alien beckoned for him to step out. Amina had left him with two aliens that Loki couldn’t recall—they all looked the same to him—and he felt strangely vulnerably for that. _The devil you know_ , he remembered his father saying. 

From there they guided him from the room, stark naked and dripping. He shivered as the cool air clashed with his wet skin. Belatedly he wrapped his arms around his chest to hide his feminine shame, his cunt thankfully hidden completely by his flaccid cock. 

This was it. 

He walked like a robot, grateful that he came across no other people, nor aliens. Two doors down and they stopped. The alien to his right danced his fingers over the pad and the door opened. The alien to his left nudge him gently.

He rooted himself on the spot.

The alien nudged him again and he did the same thing. They look at one another, but judging by how quickly they responded he knew this wasn’t the first time they had to shove someone into a room.

Loki stumbled, his feet wet and helping him find purchase on the floor. But it wasn’t enough and they got him into the room. The door closed a second later, and he turned, pressing against it with a sob. With his back turned from the room he felt confident enough to lift his hands and bang against the door, but it didn’t even echo, the surface absorbing the vibrations, much unlike his breasts that shook lightly from the movement. He covered them self-consciously again and held still, eyes closed as he tried to pace his breathing. His nightmare had arrived, the dreaded moment had come, and he didn’t know what to do. A pup among wolves.

It quickly became obvious he was alone, so he peeked over his shoulder. In the room was a plain bed in exactly middle, leaving space around it to walk. It would give him space to put between him and whoever they stuck in here, but a bed was hardly any defence against rape. 

Though his belly was in knots and his face flushed in mortification he still shivered from the cold, his hair clinging to his face and neck, countless droplets littered and steadily dripping down his body. It struck him as a text-book seduction scene from a movie, and he wasn’t surprised by it. He was beginning to wonder if the crackpots who believed Jesus was an alien were on the right track. 

The door behind him was clearly marked so he nearly jumped a foot when the seemingly blank wall across split just enough for a large figure to be shoved through by two humongous green-eyed aliens with bulbous heads. Loki recognised them by their uniforms as the kind of guards that stood posted around the facility, much larger and more intimidating than the Greys Loki had come in contact with. After that split thought, his entire world zeroed down to the bear of a man that staggered forward, glaring over his shoulder. _It was happening._

Loki pressed back against the door, arms squeezed to his chest despite the discomfort. His teeth clamped shut and he stared bug-eyed, uncaring of his nakedness beyond his abnormal chest, but almost highly aware of the ripping muscles on this man. 

The door closed as quietly as it opened, the aliens glaring (if Loki had to guess by their body language) back at the man until they were cut off. That left just the two of them, and Loki’s stomach twisted. He felt sick and cold and miserable, and the way the man was panting and shifting, his stringy hair all over his face, was _not_ helping. It reminded Loki of Tarzan, some wild ape-man that probably wouldn’t know a thing about gentleness or mercy. He started to pant, tears collecting as he stood froze, trying not to move at all as if being still would conceal him.

No such luck. The blond man spotted him and watched him for a moment, then lifted a hand and pushed his hair from his face, revealing a rather handsome visage. Electric blue eyes and a strong jaw line, he was traditionally handsome, and he wasn’t snarling like a beast, just a little out of breath. He was frowning, giving Loki a once over that made Loki squirm uncomfortably, terrified but just daring him to move forwards.

The man was _huge_ , both in body and package, and Loki groaned seeing he was already erect. No no no _NO_ he just couldn’t do this he couldn’t! But the more he looked at those thick legs and huge bulging arms he panicked further, knowing they would be able to easily subdue him. He had never been much of a fighter, he had never gotten into anything that resembled a real fight—and _not_ to defend himself from unwanted advances. He couldn’t do this. 

Suddenly the man was closer than he thought and insanely tall, towering over him like a giant.

“Hey, it’s okay—” the man said, reaching out, and it was then Loki realised he looked so tall because Loki had sunk to the floor. “It’s okay—”

Loki scrambled away in the opposite direction, clumsily with his wet skin. He refused to release his chest, making it difficult to balance but he was determined, knocking his shoulder into the wall as he went. He yelped but pushed forward until they had switched sides, then stood sideways in a renewed effort to hide his body and convey that this was _not_ happening.

“I’m sorry, please wait.” The man said when Loki finally looked back at him. His hands were up to show he meant no harm, but Loki didn’t know him from a grain of salt. But he did know people.

“S-stay the hell away from me.” Loki ordered, hunching his shoulders.

The man lowered his hands. There was certain strain in his shoulders and furrow of his brow that suggested discomfort, but Loki highly doubted it was the same as his. The man then glanced down at his own erection and groaned, then took a moment before turning and leaning his palms against the wall.

Loki blinked and stared at his back. He couldn’t help from glancing down at this arse, the man fit and sculpted, but that was all _he’d_ do—look. 

“You don’t need to be afraid.” The man called over his shoulder, hanging his neck and rolling his shoulders. “I won’t...I _won’t._ ”

Loki’s expression softened. The man sounded lucid and... _kind_. Loki knew kindness and sentiment when he heard it specifically because he had never been one to pass such things along, making fun of them because of the weakness it brought. Show people your smile and they would tread over you, family and friends alike.

But he would take kindness now.

Drawing in the emotion Loki saw that the man was _tense_ , back clenching every few seconds. His breathing was getting heavier even as he stood as still as he could—which wasn’t much with his constant fidgeting. His fingers curled into fists whenever he drew a deep breath, flattening out with purpose.

He had been drugged, Loki realised in horror. 

“Do you smell that?” the man asked, sounding irritable as he suddenly pushed from the door and shambled off to the side, wiping his face. 

Loki immediately moved in the opposite direction, but he couldn’t smell anything. He hoped it wasn’t his cunt. Was it smellable? God he was going to die in the room purely from the twisting of his organs.

The man noticed him moving and stopped, angling his body so his stiff cock was hidden. He must have noticed it was bothering Loki, or perhaps he was just decent enough for figure that out on his own. His big chest was rising and falling in a rather hypnotic manner, dark blond hair littered down his body from his pecs to his groin. Jealousy flared in Loki, but a little voice in his head told him not to be a hypocrite when he used to wear women’s stockings to feel sexy and get himself off. He was surprised the Greys hadn’t rolled a pair on him if they had dug through his brain.

“I’m Thor,” the man blurted, trying but failing to keep his eyes from Loki’s body. He turned back to the wall when it became obvious he couldn’t.

Loki turned as well, hunching his back.

“I’m sorry.” The man said again, “I...I just didn’t...didn’t believe they’d...”

Loki flushed red and shut his eyes against the shame that settled on his shoulders. His breasts weren’t big, not at all, but they felt heavy and swollen, on display like some goat. 

A silence settled between them, but it was heavy and uncomfortable, and Loki flinched when the man broke it again.

“Do you have a name?”

He chewed the inside of his lip as he debated an answer. But he could feel _Thor’s_ eyes on his back, and he relented.

“...Loki.”

“Loki.” Thor repeated. “Guess it’s good to meet you.”

Loki couldn’t find the strength to smile or agree. He peeked over his shoulder and looked at Thor. Thor looked back at him, looking conflicted but highly curious, and Loki knew exactly what about. It made him fume and he looked back at the wall with a scowl.

“Can we—can we keep talking? I start thinking if we don’t.”

Loki frowned heavily at that, but shrugged. “Okay…”

“Usually I am good at small talk.” Thor said with a nervous chuckle, failing to say anything more.

“Did they drug you?” Loki asked softly, unable to help himself. 

“Yeah, since we first got here. And you—…they…they say that…”

Grinding his teeth Loki stared down at his feet, finding their familiar form a small comfort as he tried to keep his cool. “…Do you know everything?”

“I think so. I’m sorry this happened to you…”

“Why are _you_ sorry? So you can do what they want and blame the fact that I have a vagina?”

“No, I’m not a rapist. I’d never do that. I won’t touch you unless you let me.”

Loki chortled sourly. “ _Unless I_ — well you’re going to be waiting a _long_ time.”

There was a moment of silence before Thor answered, sounding neutral. “I know, so…keep talking, it’s helping.”

Loki pressed awkwardly against the wall, still feeling exposed with his arse on display. “…I swear if you come near me I will kill you.”

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve never actually been with a man.”

“That actually makes it worse. How is this topic helping?”

“Right. Um…well, what did you do for a living?”

Thoughts of his job soothed Loki a little, but it dowsed out at the thought of his students trapped in rooms like this, forced to have sex against their will with strangers.

“…I was a teacher for high school…You?”

“I’m a fireman.”

Loki looked over his shoulder in surprise, an automatic flare of attraction and trust rising that he pushed down immediately. He’d never actually met a real fireman, but he’d always admired them.

Thor’s shoulders shook as he chuckled at some inside joke, staring at his side of the wall. “I had…I got three medals so far. I was pretty good.”

The man’s voice was deep and soothing, far more than anything had been since waking up in this place. Loki had always respected firemen, and he wanted desperately for this man to be that classical hero, to save another even at the risk of his own life. 

“…Ever save a cat in a tree?” Loki asked for the sake of conversation, looking back at the wall.

“Once actually. But there was a girl up there with it. She tried to get it down herself. Ended up stuck too so her mother called the department. …I’ll never get to do that again. What subject did you teach?”

“History. …I guess that is over too.”

Thor looked over his shoulder this time, Loki could tell by the clarity of his voice. “Doesn’t have to be. It’s good to know your history. Someone will have to tell those that come about how this happened.” 

Loki glanced to the side, hunching his shoulders. “Those _that come_ will only exist if we all do this.”

There was a pause and Thor shifted, never putting down his arms as if he could hold them up forever. “...Do you think it’s possible not to?”

“They’ll just kill us if we refuse to, so yes.”

“Doesn’t leave much of an option…”

Loki bared his teeth, choosing to glare at Thor in the eyes. “Then I’ll say you wanted to but I didn’t and you can be paired with someone else. Is that okay?”

“I didn’t mean that.”

“When you get your balls removed and a vagina put in then you can have an opinion on this!”

Thor blinked, looking slightly horrified. “…They removed your testicles?”

Loki flushed red in humiliation, turning back so fast he almost hit his head. “I thought you said you knew everything!”

“They just told us what they put _in_! Fuck…I am so sorry.”

“My God…just…leave me alone.”

“I swear I won’t touch you.”

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

“Who did you lose, back then? I lost my wife. And my mother. And a few friends…”

Loki pressed his teeth together to push away any old feelings of that horrid day. “…Just some friends. My mother died when I was young.”

“Sister? Girlfriend?”

“No.”

“Less heartache for you then.”

Hardly, but no need to correct him. It was a couple quiet hours later, if Loki had to guess. They’d gotten tired of standing and both sat in the opposite corners, legs up and arms around their legs to hide whatever modesty was left. Loki had no idea if Thor still had a hard on but he had calmed substantially in the time, breathing slowly and evenly, head resting back against the wall, the bed a good barrier between them. Every few minutes Thor asked him something else, mostly inconsequential things, and Loki found it distracted him just as much as it did Thor.

Thor sighed. “At least now we know what happened to them. Not knowing…”

“This isn’t any better.” Loki said with a scowl.

“I guess not.” Thor mumbled, and Loki frowned at him for the lack of an argument. Thor rapped his fingers on his arm for a while, then spoke again. “They said they are going to put us back. Do you believe them?”

Yes, for the most part, Loki did. He made himself smaller, wishing once more he could become a speck. “I don’t know if I want to.”

“Believe them? Or go back?”

Loki didn’t bother to answer, his cheek red and numb from leaning it against the wall.

Thor didn’t pry. He looked away, allowed a moment of silence before going off again with a short puff of air. “…I sometimes can’t believe what is happening. It’s just…I wake up thinking it’s just a dream. ...My father is dead. I don’t know anything about my friends. Did you see anyone you know yet?”

Loki closed his eyes. “...One. A student of mine.”

“How old is he?”

“Seventeen.”

Thor sighed softly. “...Do you think they spared the kids? All the old men were…done away with.”

Loki cracked open his eyes to glare at the wall, a fresh wave of disgust setting in his bones at their captors. “They didn’t spare the millions of little girls so I don’t think they’d want to wait years for them to grow up and…procreate.”

This time Thor replied almost immediately, looking straight at him. “Do you think it’ll work? I mean…it just seems like…science fiction.”

Loki turned his head to glower at him, temple still attached to the wall, but he caught sight of the bits of Thor’s massive shoulders and propped up knees, his mind drifting. “...What did they do to you?”

Thor seemed to understand and looked at the back of his hand as though it held the answer. “At first not much. But then they started giving us these shots. It would—like adrenaline. I don’t know, they weren’t very specific. But we felt…pumped up. Then they put us in these gyms, literally. Had everyone get in shape. Our room constantly smelt of sweat.”

Loki lifted his head in surprise. “You…you were with other people?”

“What do you mean? You weren’t?”

Loki scoffed in disbelief, digging his nails into his legs as the urge to kill something rose tenfold. He was getting moodier by the second, he felt like he had a water bag of emotions in his belly ready to be chucked out violently.

“I was crammed into a tiny metal box and left alone. The only one I saw was…our moderator. That…woman one.”

Thor cringed lightly, looking sympathetic, and Loki wanted to smother him with the entire mattress on the bed—and he’d need it all too, Thor was a fucking large man.

“That couldn’t have been nice. Do you know why they did it?”

“Not really. I guess to heal.” Loki muttered sourly, ready to rest back against the wall and will his heart to stop when he realised Thor had him locked in a gaze of shifting atmosphere. He stilled, and shrunk into himself at Thor’s thoughtful look. It wasn’t overly forward or intrusive, but Loki still felt exposed anyway. Before he could get out a bark Thor opened his mouth.

“Did it hurt? When they…?”

“I was put under. I don’t remember anything.” He growled quickly, shifting his ankles together in a paranoid attempt to hide himself further. 

“You’re very brave. Strong. I don’t know if I could…”

“Of course not, you’re going to have a great time.”

Instead of replying to that Thor kept staring with his small curious eyes, starting to look a little awkward now. 

“…Did they…they…those of us that lasted—they changed us. The way we…I’ve always been bisexual so it wasn’t a big effect on me but it really messed with some guys, upstairs. Did they…change you?”

Loki remembered Amina telling him about shifting the sexual orientations of the other men, and he wasn’t surprised that not all of them took well to it—he still couldn’t bear to touch himself without feeling like an alien himself, and that was just physical. He did _not_ want his brain fiddled with.

“...Attraction does not equal consent. Nor does arousal.” He replied darkly, challengingly.

As now expected Thor took it without biting back; he appeared to be rather a calm guy. There weren’t many people that could handle Loki’s temperament, and Loki wondered when this guy would crack.

“I know that. I’m just trying to get the whole story.” Thor said softly. 

Loki narrowed his eyes, trying to spot the lie, and then Thor burst out laughing.

“What?” Loki blurted, glancing down at himself as if a breast magically popped out and danced the limbo.

Thor held out a hand to calm him, shaking his head as the mad chuckles died off. “N-nothing. I just...I don’t think I believe this is real. I feel like...I feel like I am in some coma, injured on duty. I just don’t understand where all these insane ideas would come from, I hardly watch movies.”

Loki deflated irritably. “...It’s real.” _You idiot_ was left unsaid but clearly heard by the frown he received.

Suddenly Amina’s voice filled the room and Loki jumped, squishing further into his corner. Across Thor said up straighter, glancing at the doors. 

“ _Loki, Thor. There has been little to no progress. Is there a legitimate explanation_?”

Loki grit his teeth behind his lips and glanced at Thor, daring him but at the same time wanting him to explain that this was a mistake and that they should do away with him.

As if understand, and choosing not to respond to that as well, Thor looked at the ceiling. “We’re not doing it.”

“ _Why not, Thor_?”

Thor laughed without humour. “We’re not animals. We’re not puppets.”

“ _You gave us verbal confirmation that you would be compliant_.”

“ _Depending_ on other things. I won’t rape anyone.”

“ _Loki_.” She said this time, “ _What would encourage you to give your consent_?”

“Nothing! It’s not happening!” Loki shouted.

Thor shrugged, leaning back against the wall, knees slightly apart but the bed high enough to block everything. “You heard the boss.” He said, and Loki blushed.

Amina was quiet for a moment before she replied curtly. “ _Measures will be taken to prompt copulation_.” The line went dead with a small _bleep_.

Thor sighed through his nose. “Friendly bunch.” He said sarcastically, but he stopped at the sight of Loki trying to sink into the wall, sneers and scowls gone. 

“I _can’t_ , it’s not just-just _sex_ , it’s—...”

“...I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but...I will protect you whatever you decide. I’ll stand by you.” He amended when Loki glared anyway with watery eyes. Thor’s chest constricted at the sight, reaffirming his words. “I won’t hurt you and I won’t let them hurt you.”

Loki couldn’t afford to believe no matter how much he wanted to.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Loki didn’t know when he had drifted off, and he jolted awake violently as he fell over, a voice calling to him through his befuddled state. He could sense a sudden urgency in the air and forced himself awake in fear of being brutally murdered by the aliens for resisting. But instead of being surrounded by torture weapons or any black eyed beings, he was being crowded by the walls themselves. He scrambled away from them in panic, hitting the side of the bed and before he could protest Thor pulled him up just in time for the walls to move against the bed itself. The floor was gone, just like that, and Loki turned around, wrenching himself from Thor’s hands. 

“What happened?!” he screamed, struggling to balance as his knees sunk into the mattress. His breasts jiggled lightly with each movement and he grabbed hold of them, throwing himself against the wall as everything finally stopped moving and their room had been reduced to the size of the king-sized bed. Suddenly it didn’t seem quite as big anymore.

“Measures.” Thor said quietly, glancing around as he sat as far from Loki as the bed would allow.

Loki closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, body sore from being on the floor, face red knowing Thor had seen him quite bare during that scuffle, and at the time the need to pee kept rising, making him squirm. This time Thor didn’t bother to speak, they were both tired and disheartened, but now Loki wished he would if only to broach the subject first.

On either side of the walls there was one small vertical line signalling their way out, but there was no communication device or handle. He wanted to get up and ask to relieve himself but there was no guarantee the aliens would listen especially if he wasn’t _complying_. He would have tried anyway, he would have screamed himself hoarse, but he couldn’t stand and do that lest Thor get an eyeful of his body. His pride wouldn’t let him, and he remained huddled against the wall, uselessly fighting the build up.

A good while later Thor noticed his incessant fidgeting.

“Loki? Are you okay?”

“... ...I need to pee…”

Thor smiled sadly, exhaling through his nose. “Me too.” He said simply, looking away as Loki peeked at him. 

Thor sighed, then got up, and Loki blanched when he realised that he was hard again. But instead of approaching him Thor kept himself turned, hiding the retched thing as much as he could as he banged his fist against the door. Loki then noticed a sheen of sweat on him, and wondered in horror how long Thor had sat with that while he had been asleep, unaware and unprotected.

“We need a bathroom break. Hello?!” Thor called. The surface didn’t budge or rattle in the least but he kept with the banging as if they were waiting outside a stall in a public bathroom. “I know you can hear us! Please, we need to go.”

For a moment there was nothing. Just when Thor was about to start again an unknown voice appeared through the hidden com. “ _All privileges are restricted until copulation is complete_.” _Bleep_. Thor growled at the ceiling, and Loki deflated in hope.

“Bastards...” he snarled, looking away and trying not to act bothered as Thor sunk back into his place, taking special care this time to hide his erection. He looked tired too, and Loki squashed away the flicker of concern for the both of them.

This time the directionless wait was a nightmare. Their bladders only grew heavier, and then their bellies started to rumble. Not being allowed to piss was one thing, but would they be denied food as well? That was inhumane. Then again, all of this was.

Eventually Thor grunted and pointed to the corner to his left. “Let’s just choose a corner and use it.”

Loki’s face pinched, but each time he cradled his starving tummy it worsened the need to urinate, and anything was sounding better than nothing. “It’ll smell. And what happened when it’s more than a piss? And I can’t fuck and need to piss. Or be hungry! Fuck!”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll be okay—”

“No, we won’t!”

“We will.” 

Loki closed his eyes to hide the tears and hunched his shoulders, hiding his whole face in his knees. He didn’t think someone could be this miserable.

Time passed slowly, excruciatingly, but by the time Amina’s voice appeared again neither of them had given in—though they were ready to. 

“ _Loki, Thor. I am disappointed. I had thought there would at least be productive conversations between the two of you_.”

“ _Fuck off_.” Loki spat weakly.

Thor staggered up (erection wilted, Loki could not help from checking). “We need to eat, and a toilet.”

“ _You will receive those privileges when you fulfil your duties._ ”

“Please, just give us more time. Not everyone is capable with sleeping with someone they don’t know. It takes time, we’re not rubber.”

“ _There is no time. We need to keep a steady range of age groups and that won’t happen unless you comply._ ”

“ _Please_ , just give us a chance to start over. Please.”

Loki stared at Thor, unsure of how he felt watching him beg for things like food and a toilet. It was all the more of a reminder as to who they were now, slaves.

“ _Loki, your partner is begging on your behalf. What is your input_?”

Loki opened his mouth, blinking wetly as Thor glanced back at him. He tried unsuccessfully to speak, tears brimming anew and rolling down his face. _He couldn’t_...

“ _Very well. You will be granted a break, but if we are not rewarded we will assert a second measure_.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Thor said, but it was his smile that broke through Loki’s reverie and told him they had been granted the mercy. 

“Don’t thank them...” he said, wondering if he should thank Thor for doing that. No one had done anything for him in so long.

Thor cringed lightly. “We’re at their mercy. Sometimes small surrenders win you the war.”

When the doors opened Loki scrambled out quickly, suddenly glad to be around aliens who were not like human men. They wouldn’t look at his body and laugh or grimace, they wouldn’t care. He was just another experiment, another captive, another rat in their maze. He had never felt so safe in their hands, gladly following the one Grey around to the toilet where he took care of both needs, and came back to a plate of warm food. He dug in enthusiastically, sitting stark naked on the single table, uncaring of his breasts as he used both hands. He did not see Amina, but that was fine, he didn’t want to hear a pep talk.

After the break he felt infinitely better, belly full and inners no longer constricting. He almost felt _okay_ to go back to the room, he would be able to defend himself now, and he was somewhat sure that he wouldn’t even need to. Thor had been...he had been a rather good man.

But being good wasn’t the same as _not being drugged._

When he was urged back into the tiny room Thor was already there, leaning against the wall with his back turned, breathing heavily. His shoulders clenched and unclenched, he shook his head as if to clear it, and he was clearly keeping his hands away from his pelvic.

He glanced back when he heard Loki being forced in, and quickly looked away again.

“It’s okay...I won’t...It’s okay.” Thor grunted, a poor attempt to comfort Loki as a fresh wave of horror filled him. The food in his stomach now felt like a rock in a sea storm.

“I swear.” Thor added, sliding down the wall. It was his turn to huddle, knees up and arms locked around them in a way that looked near painful. 

Loki panted, staring, but Thor didn’t rise, he didn’t turn, and he didn’t speak. All that was left was Thor’s heavily breathing, heavy, but steady. It lured Loki into a sense of shaky ease, but a wave of lethargy hit him and he shuffled into his usual spot, closing his eyes to rest.

 

Pain woke Loki next.

The shoulder he was leaning on was thoroughly numb, and the area around it was aching something fierce. He pulled from sleep with a whimper, leaning from the wall, and realised he was _freezing_. His body was stiff and cold as death, especially the side that had been against the wall. The room was dimmer than before but not by much, still light enough to notice that the walls were crystallised.

He exhaled in shock, forming a little visible puff of air.

“Guess they’re not playing around.” Thor said.

Loki jumped, remembering he wasn’t alone. He looked at Thor who was closer than before, avoiding the wall too. The first instinct was to snarl and tell him to get back, but when he tried it himself he hissed and pulled away towards the middle of the bed, the wall icy and burning his naked skin.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” he hissed under his breath, struggling to move without the use of his hands as he kept them strapped to his chest. There was still enough space between him and Thor to keep him from panicking. The main concern now was freezing to death, he doubted anyone could keep a hard on at this temperature.

Thor was watching him carefully, his face drawn in pity and discomfort. He glanced at the bed then back to Loki.

“...Back to back? It’ll help.”

Loki groaned in the back of his throat. Pushing them together by the need for warmth, how very _primal_.

“It’s not sexual.” Thor added in a means to comfort him, arms wrapped around himself. 

Loki pulled his lips in distaste but nodded anyway, and waited for Thor to lie down first. As soon as he was turned away Loki lowered down beside him and turned too, hesitating before he shifted and carefully laid his back against Thor’s. 

The contact was instant and jarring. They both shuddered, Loki more so as the heat of Thor enveloped him. It took only a few seconds for his hesitance to completely resolve and he inched back further, Thor taking the hint and closing the distance so they were moulded from shoulder to buttocks. Loki blushed but the warmth was too good to pass up, his frozen shoulder buried snugly into the bedding and his cold skin against Thor. He sighed in relief, wishing for a moment that he could turn over and nestle in Thor’s back, and pretend to be asleep when Thor turned over and wrapped an arm over him, burying him beneath his warm bulk.

But that was folly, borne from desperation, and now that the sleep had been burnt away by the sudden attack Loki lay awake, becoming aware that Thor was also very much awake. Their proximity suddenly became uncomfortable and Loki debated whether to scoot away, but in the end it was the telling silence and awkwardness that got to him.

“Stop thinking about my cunt.” 

Thor tensed, and Loki could tell he was spot on.

“Ugh. You’re a pig!” he spat, hunching away and regretting it even if it was just an inch.

“Would you prefer if I was dishonest?” Thor asked, sounding tired.

“Yes!”

Thor didn’t respond, he didn’t reach over and grab at him, and another long while dragged out until they fell asleep once more.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 

Going to sleep was welcoming, but waking up was not. This time Loki came around to the feeling of swaying. No, rocking, and _heat_. 

It didn’t take long to snap out of his restless sleep and find out the culprit.

It was Thor, grinding against his hip enthusiastically, mouthing at the symbols on his neck. It was like an electric shock straight to his cock and clit, but it also gave him the boost into motion.

“NO!” Loki choked out, swinging his arm and throwing Thor off. He knew it was purely by surprise that it was possible rather than his physical strength, and scrambled away to his side of the wall in case Thor realised that. The temperature was back to normal, thank God.

“Loki?” Thor asked, voice groggy and expression dazed. Thor stared at him, leaning up on his elbow. He blinked and looked down at the previously vacated spot beneath him, then back to Loki with more recollection. “Oh fuck…I’m sorry! I’m so sorry...” He moaned, holding out his palm as he shook his head. “Fuck...I am sorry...” The air had been drugged once more, Loki was sure of it by the vague tangy smell as he watched Thor struggled to find a position that didn’t include giving attention to his stiff red cock. Loki couldn’t help looking, and it looked _painful_ , like it would soon turn purple and burst. 

“I’m sorry...I...I have to...” Thor groaned, on all fours as his body convulsed. He looked like a werewolf about to transform, his muscles straining and his back arching with every little grunt. This time was different, so far the man had tried to hide himself like any decent person would, but the effort was lost to him down as he fought with himself, knees apart and cock bobbing heavily. The last convulsion through his body made his cock spit a clear rope of precum, and it hung taunting from the tip before dripping onto the bed. 

A flush of arousal hit Loki like a sack of bricks. He swallowed thickly, as aroused as he was disgusted. It had been so long, so long since he’d been with anyone, and he suddenly missed being touched. He had almost forgotten the warmth of another person, the feeling of a body on yours, unpredictable fingers tracing your flesh, a hot mouth to lap at the grooves. _Big_ fingers, and a scratchy mouth, _fuck_ , Loki **wanted**.

“No...” he whimpered, more to his own body’s betrayal than Thor’s.

The bear of a man lifted his hand again, aggressively but the attempt to calm him was clear. “N-no, I won’t—I...I need to...I need to ease it off. I’m sorry, I can’t take it, its killing me.” He crawled back and around, leaning a hand on the wall as he sat back on his calves and dropped the other between his legs with a clear intention of what he was about to do. “I-I’ll be quiet. Please.”

He could barely breathe, and yet he was still asking. Who was he? No one was _that_ noble. No one was that…

Loki nodded, the space between them calming the vicious pounding of his heart. He realised then his hands were at his sides, his chest bare and his legs sprawled awkwardly in his fit to escape, but it suddenly didn’t seem as exposed as what was about to happen.

“I’m sorry.” Thor repeated hoarsely, and Loki realised Thor couldn’t see him nod his head, turned determinedly towards the wall.

“It….o-okay.” Loki managed to get out, as quiet as a whisper as his cheeks flushed hot but his stomach went cold.

Thor replied by grunting in relief and immediately started stroking himself. Loki could not look away. 

Thor was _gorgeous_ , large and sculpted, every movement connecting each muscle in a beautiful flowing collage. He was hunched, leaning on his palm that was against the silver wall, sitting back on his bulging calves. His arse was tight and perfect, just proportioned to the swell of his back and shoulders. With his head hung forward the sounds he made were slightly muffled, but it was not enough to block them out, and Loki sat in horror as his body responded, latching onto every moan and every soft _squelch_ as Thor fucked his fist.

Mercifully the drugs had Thor in a state of desperation, and within a minute he was already coiling up to cum. Loki was panting himself and forced his eyes closed, focusing on hiding his body once more for when Thor turned around, and tried not to imagine the raw pleasure that was flooding his prison-partner’s blood. Worst of all his cunt gave a throb, and tears filled his eyes.

A hitch in Thor’s breath suggested he would spill, but Amina’s voice filled the room and startled them both. “ _I have a suggestion_.” She said loudly, Thor’s whine only just audible beneath it. “ _Conception requires only the deposit of seed into the womb. Rather than waste this chance, enter Loki just long enough to release. It will take barely a few moments and it will be done, you can go back to your rooms._ ”

Neither of them breathed, and Thor over his shoulder, eyes conflicted.

Loki bared his teeth instantly, wishing he could do more than pull his legs in and cover his fucking chest. “ _No_! No!”

“ _There will be no further aid from us until you complete copulation_.” Amina said, her own voice tense, a _bleep_ following.

Loki seethed, but Thor was quick to look away and after a moment’s hesitance he finished himself off, much quieter than before. Loki shut his eyes this time, shifting backwards along his side of the wall until he was crammed back in his corner, reciting a list of nonsense from his childhood as a distraction... 

 

“…We need to talk.”

“You said you wouldn’t.”

“And I won’t if you don’t want me to. I’m scared too, but we—”

“No, you’re not _my_ kind of scared.”

Thor sighed, arms around his knees, body angled so he could sit that way without Loki having to see anything. “…That’s why we need to talk. A burden shared is a burden halved. We’ll die in here if they don’t give us another chance. I don’t want to die.”

Loki opened his eyes to shoot daggers at Thor, his face still red from what he witnessed, and _enjoyed_ an hour or so back. “What is there to live for? They’ve taken everything.”

“I know...but we’re still alive. We should live while we can. Life goes fast anyway.”

“I don’t want to spend the rest of mine like this. You won’t understand. It’s not fair. …I’d rather die.”

The confession made Thor’s face fall, but he shrugged and looked away, at least half as embarrassed as Loki would have been if he were the one that had jerked off. “…They would have killed you already if you really meant that. Why didn’t they?”

“How should I know? Maybe they just don’t want to lose a broodmare.”

“…I always wanted kids. Now…I feel like a villain just for thinking it.”

“We’re not _free_. I don’t want to put a child in this-this— _nightmare_.” Thor looked like he was about to argue—finally—so Loki kept going. “There is no guarantee that they are going to put us back on Earth, and who are they to judge if it’s a better life? I don’t want to live happily ever after on the bones of a billion sacrificed.”

“It’s no one person’s fault. We should make the best of this. We’ll be back home at least.” Thor said stubbornly, averting his eyes. “They er…they put things in our heads. I know how to hunt animals. Skin it, gut it, cook it, you name it. Did they do that to you?”

Loki frowned at the change of course. “…No. I don’t think so?”

“You’d know. You find yourself randomly reciting steps. Carpentry is in here somewhere too.” Thor blew the air from his cheeks, then looked up, face a little brighter. “Are you a vegetarian?”

Loki took the hint and allowed the distraction with a dark pout, still drowsy from the last broken sleep. “No. I like meat.”

“Meat is meat and a man must eat. I wonder what kind of other aliens there are. Do you know if you have any alien roots?”

“Yeah…You? What do yours look like?”

“They didn’t show any pictures, but I quote ‘tall blue-eyed blond beings’.” Thor gestured to himself with mockery. “Yes, this very alien to planet Earth. You?”

Loki smiled at the sarcasm, now appreciating the honesty of this _noble_ man. He looked down at his skin, particularly at a blue vein in his wrist, so much paler compared to Thor’s. “Something about big blue people who live in icy climates.”

“Blue? Really?”

“They don’t look like Smurfs.”

“Like the Na’vi?”

“The what?”

“Avatar. I saw that one at least.”

“Oh. Oh, no. They’re bigger. Wider. And they don’t have hair.”

Thor pulled his lips, intrigued. “That is a lot more interesting than tall blonds.”

“At least you can relate.” Loki grumbled, his arms tired from their constant shielding. He shifted, feeling Thor’s light gaze on him, but he was by now certain he was covered, a little more confident now. “…Isn’t this weird for you? Like…me. Having a…” He knew he’d be constantly trying not to stare if the situation was reversed, unnerved by the science-project near him.

Thor looked at him and paused, before sighing silently through his nose. “Honestly?”

“Yes.” Loki lied.

“Well, yeah, it is. But I think I’d be weird not to think so, don’t you think?”

Loki looked away, relieved by the answer for reasons he couldn’t yet fathom. “I suppose… Try imagine having one.” He added in distaste.

Thor lowered his arms and the leg furthest from Loki, looking much better since _that_. “It’s not…you know, it’s not a… _bad_ thought.” He said carefully, then hurried to continue when Loki looked up in warning. “I mean I like men as much as I do women, but I’ve never met a guy I’d really wanted to sleep with. I’m not disgusted or—or uncomfortable. You don’t have to feel like—It’s not your doing. But in the same breath, I think it’s…in a way, kind of attractive—”

“Don’t say that.” Loki barked, nearly throwing his hands up to block his ears, but hunched inward instead.

“You’re my typical type.” Thor said in defeat. “Tall and brunet—though my wife was tiny. But that and…the female qualities—”

“Shut up! I can’t—… I can’t bear to even touch it, how can I let you? The future of our broken race be damned!”

“Is that what is bothering you?” 

Loki frowned, shaking his head as Thor stared defiantly at him. “…You’d actually do this?”

Thor took a moment, foot bouncing as he thought it over with a distant look. “…I would. I see light at the end of the tunnel.”

“…We can’t trust them. They killed your wife! They killed everyone left that resisted!”

“Not you.”

“Broodmare.”

“ _Would_ you ever date a fireman?”

Loki burst into a mad giggle, far from amused but tickled by the word itself. “ _Date_ …I haven’t dated anyone in a long time.”

Thor smiled, eyes crinkling, before he sighed again, looking up. “…This is not how I imagined it.”

Loki raised a brow. “What?”

“You know. Life going on. The world ending. Not even the conspiracy guys predicted this.”

“I don’t think any one wants to predict something that will affect them and their pride. Not like this…” Loki trailed off with a sigh of his own, and was startled to see a visible puff of air. “Oh shit.”

Last time they’d been asleep when it happened, and they watched wide-eyed as the walls iced up, starting from the top and going down with a static-like sound until the entire interior was frosted up, forcing them closer. Loki wormed backwards, gritting his teeth as the temperature plummeted with each second. 

“Back to back?” Thor asked, so close behind him that Loki jumped. “Sorry.” He added, and lay down without waiting for an answer. What else could they do?

Loki steeled himself and followed suit, choosing to lie somewhat on his chest, hands buried behind him. He inched over cautiously, both terrified and morbidly curiosity as to when Thor would finally give up this whole charade and try hold him down. He jumped again when the skin of his shoulder touched Thor’s back, and took a deep breath to force himself to relax, deflating like a bag full of air. It was just survival, just for warmth, Thor had promised.

Loki’s eyes shot open as Thor turned, not graceful in the least and very nearly scaring Loki back to the wall as he did so, coming to lean against Loki like a python. He was so _warm_ , a solid mass on his back, and suddenly the tip of Loki’s nose was already freezing in comparison.

“What are you doing?” he asked, far from the hiss he meant it to be as he craned his neck around, his heart taking off at their proximity.

Thor just frowned lightly, hesitated, then slid his hand around Loki’s waist and lay down again. Loki kept as frozen as the walls, still craning his neck to gauge the situation, but Thor went limp and stayed that way, his fingers just barely pressing into the quivering planes of Loki’s belly.

“Colder than last time.” Thor said as an afterthought, his voice low. 

Loki remained tense for a moment until he felt he agreed, and acknowledged that the hand wrapped around his waist was divine, a perfect addition to the heat at his back. Well…if he was going to die, he might as well feel something good before that happened.

Slowly he lay back down, adjusting himself until he was quite flat, arms tucked in and ankles interlocked, one side of his face buried into the warming bedding. He gave Thor a nudge with his shoulder, and pointedly leaned toward him in permission. Thankfully Thor took the hint without needing a verbal prompt and properly fastened his arm, closing any distant between them. His chin came to rest on Loki’s shoulder, just behind his ear and he laid in much a manner like Loki, only Loki was the tucked beneath him, surrounded by a lulling air of warmth. Thor draped one of his massive legs over Loki’s leaving little for the cold to assault. 

For the first time in a long time Loki felt a semblance of safety and comfort, the moment spoiled only by the feeling of Thor’s cock against the small of his back. It was easy to ignore it in favour of soaking up Thor’s warmth like a leech, breathing in his earthy scent and imagining this in an entirely different setting. Perhaps one where life was normal again and they had met in a coffee shop, or even a pub. Maybe it would have been a one night stand that continued into friends-with-benefits, or maybe it would have been something a little more solid like friends first and then lovers. Cuddles, sex, spooning....Loki couldn’t believe how long he’d gone with it.

Sleep took them both within moments, a better sleep than all their time in captivity, until hours later Loki awoke to the hardening of a cock—and it wasn’t Thor’s.

The pain woke him up, an uncomfortable pull in his groin. He tried to ignore it at first, drifting in and out of consciousness, but the pain finally registered and he squirmed onto his side. The relief was instant and he whined at the blossoming aches, stretching his body out from the sleep with a few glorious pops. His cock hit his stomach as he arched and he stuttered, relaxing down slowly as he became aware of it, as well as the increasing pulsating between his legs as he shifted onto his back—and _fuck_ , he horny.

In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t be, this wasn’t the time, but he couldn’t remember why. The more he came to focus the hotter he became, the more restless he grew and the more his cock throbbed.

The air was too hot, it was stifling and near humid. There was a light sweat on his skin, the scent of musk in the air and a tingle in his chest that led to a fresh ache in his nipples. He lifted his hands and rubbed them down his chest, gut clenching as he brushed his nipples. It hurt in the way that brought one back for more, and he repeated the action, squeezing his small appendages directly for the first time. 

It sent delicious little tingles throughout his body and he lifted his hips for friction, recognising a new and strange need building in his core. He repeated the motion for a third time, purposely squeezing at his nipples and moaning brokenly as the feelings intensified. He cracked open his eyes and blinked wearily at the grey ceiling, the lights dimmed once more. He was breathing in shallow puffs but the air was no longer icy, especially not with the warm body besides him...

 

It was the wriggling that woke Thor. Usually he slept like a log, but since their capture he would spring awake at any movement or sound. While his natural instincts and reflexes were good, the aliens had intervened on that front and enhanced them. He usually never got up once in a deep comfy sleep, especially with someone in his arms. Someone who was wriggling quite enticingly against him, thin fingers pulling at random places, a string of wet little pants ready to lure him successfully from sleep for something even better. He missed that, he hadn’t had it since...since...

Thor frowned heavily and opened his eyes, jumping when he found Loki pressed up against him. It looked like he was trying to get away, but at the same time incapable. His whole body was flushed, his face was red and full of tears, and for the first time he wasn’t hiding his body.

“Loki?” Thor asked, pushing his hair from his face as he looked over him as he fought with the bedding, trying to get up onto his knees but seeming to love the way his one trapped leg felt between Thor’s.

Loki panted loudly in effort, wide awake and horrified, aware that Thor could see his breasts, and everything he couldn’t do—but allowing it at the same time. “No…n-no…” he whined, at both himself and at Thor, although mostly at himself. 

He should push Thor away. He should rush to the opposite end of the tiny room. He should punch Thor in the face and bang the doors down. He should, and he wanted to, God did he want to, he was one move away. But each time he got to the precipice something inside him fell apart, urging him to stay where it was warm, to stay huddled in Thor’s big arms, to lie down and grind himself on the hardest part of Thor. Thor’s scent was everywhere, Loki could smell and identify it like it was his favourite cologne and resisting its lull felt near painful.

“Shit… You need to see to this. I’ll-I’ll stay away.” Thor said calmly, petting him on the arm.

The contact was an instant relief to the tension boiling in Loki’s blood, but his conscious mind was still there, and he knew this just couldn’t happen. 

“No!”

Thor ripped his hand away like it burnt, but Loki dived after him without thought and grabbed at his wrist. They landed in an awkward heap, Loki across Thor’s torso, his breasts squished uncomfortably between them. They stared at each other, closer than they’d been since they met, and Loki wanted more.

“Th-Thor—I n-need...”

The words tumbled out brokenly when the silence became too much and the singing in Loki’s blood grew restless from inactivity and proximity seeing as he was practically on top of the great hunk of a man, whose chest was chiselled from fucking stone. The urge to rut his hips nearly knocked him over and he whined, pushing Thor’s wrist away to latch onto his neck, suddenly _wanting_ him to look at his chest and find him attractive if it would mean getting fucked.

“I…you…we...” he panted ineloquently, wiggling until he was straddling Thor’s thigh. The angle put immediate pressure on this cock and he closed his eyes with a whimper, pressing down so his cock was caged between their bodies. He needed this, he was going to explode if they didn’t do this! How had Thor resisted? This was madness! He could barely think at all!

“This is the drug talking.” Thor said with a twist to his features, keeping him back by his shoulders but not pushing him off.

Loki whined and ground his cock down into Thor’s thigh, salivating at the groan he received in return. “Nnngh...I...fuck...p-please…need...just...not…not that part…please don’t touch…”

Thor shook his head, wincing, but the reluctance to stop what was happening was all too clear; he wanted this just as much. The fact made Loki twice as excited this time and he pounced, ignoring every protest in his head and locked lips with Thor. It was wet and hot and messy, and Thor shoved him off.

Loki landed back on his elbows, knees apart and everything on display.

They stared. Then Thor pounced back a second later. 

Loki tensed on principle but accepted Thor all the same, allowing him between his legs despite the horror of having Thor’s cock nudging against his own, so close to his wet throbbing cunt. He threw his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him close for their second kiss, arching into him. Thor’s tongue slid into his mouth and they groaned in union, riling each other up into a grunting mass until Thor pulled away first, shaking his head like a dog.

“Loki...I can’t...”

Above them a soft hiss filled the room and they looked up at the familiar gas filling the room. It was Thor’s drug, Loki could tell by the smell, and at the same time noted he could smell the remnants of other as well, his own.

“Fuck!” Thor shouted as he backed off, his cock already stiff against his belly as he tried in vain to swat the gas away.

The bustle, though bundled with nerves and worries, gave Loki his first proper moment to admire Thor’s body without feeling shame or jealousy. All he wanted was that body on his, moving against him, tight and frantic and _FUCK_ , he need this right fucking now!

“N-no—” he grunted angrily at nothing in particular, his brain complete mush as he rolled over onto his belly and shimmied his hips up until his cock hung, and he felt the lips of his new sex spread.

The feeling was alien and foreign and so downright filthy that he mewled, forcing his knees up the rest of the way so he could spread them and bask in the way that he was exposed. It was completely different to the last time in his life that he had been bent over, lifting and spreading his arse, and thanks to the drugs in the air he could enjoy the feeling without inhibitions. All he knew was that he was wet and ready and needed Thor’s cock to fill him in any way possible.

Once in position he twisted his head and looked back for Thor, and found him heaving just a few inches away, staring straight and slack jawed between his legs. The obscene attention sent him reeling and Loki groaned, his cock spurting out a heavy rope of pre cum onto the bedding. Thor saw it and he moved forward like it was a magnet, coming to kneel behind Loki. He came no closer though, and Loki arched with a sob.

“ _Thor_ —!”

“I...I promised...” Thor spluttered, taking hold of his hips anyway as his arms strained, lined with veins. Sweat dripped off his forehead and onto Loki’s thighs, searing hot. 

Loki’s eyes rolled back at the feeling of Thor’s fingers sinking into his own sweaty flesh. He pressed back, caring only that he was stuffed full of cock and stuffed right now!

“I _promised_...” Thor said more forcefully as he leaned over and took Loki’s cock into his palm.

Loki thrust instantly, lifting himself clumsily onto his hands so he could roll his hips properly. Thor released his hip in favour of leaning on his hand above Loki, tightening his other grip and letting him fuck with abandon. His palm was slick in no time, adding to his defined fingers the perfect hole for Loki to lose himself in with a heightening whine.

They sounded like a pair of mongrels, panting and growling and whimpering as they ground against each other. Thor eventually made his way against Loki’s backside, rutting against his cheeks as he drifted off. Any self restraint he had before seemed like a once-off miracle, the thought of pulling away right now nigh impossible. The black-haired beauty smelt divine, reeking of sex and need, and Thor’s body was all too happy to provide. His nose was on Loki’s neck, snuffling and desperate for more, but it was only when he starting licking and biting did Thor stop and crush his forehead against Loki’s shoulders, stilling to regain his control—or what was left of it.

“Th-Thor?” Loki asked, voice cracking. He moved impatiently beneath Thor to compensate for his sudden lack of participation.

“I…fuck…” Thor swore, ripping himself away with a grimace. 

Unfortunately he didn’t get far, still kneeling behind Loki’s sweetly presented body, and most noticeably his _pretty plump pussy_. If they weren’t so drugged Thor knew he would have been a little more curious even if he hid it, and Loki certainly wouldn’t let him stare like this. The only response he could process right now was his thoughtless arousal, and he salivated at the sight of those rosy pink lips spread and glistening. It had been so fucking long, he wanted to sink right in and lose himself for hours, hear nothing but the wet sound of their joining and the little sounds this young man was sure to make.

Addiction and lack of self control was not something Thor was known for, it was something he worked out of him for good in his teen years. No one could say Thor Odinson couldn’t turn down one last bottle, or a one night stand, or that last slice of pizza. Thor was good at keeping himself level and in control, so he cringed miserably when his hands found their way back onto Loki’s arse, his sinful thumbs dipping down and around the swell of his cheeks to pull them apart and expose his pink quivering holes. There was a heady familiar scent of _cunt_ drifting up. Thor had almost forgotten what that smelt like, and it was mixed in with Loki’s masculine smell, creating an intoxicating concoction, the kind Thor was almost certain he had always dreamed off when imagining being with another man.

In the back of his mind Thor knew this was supposed to bother him, poor Loki had been experimented on and had a pussy put into him but his hips were less concerned and jutted forward, his cock dribbling fluid like he was a randy teenager all over again. The Hows and Whats where lost to him, he just wanted to feel that writhing body impaled on his cock.

“Thor?” Loki called again, back down on his elbows, his body shaking too much to hold his weight. Thor was too dazed to hear the fear.

“I want to have you…Loki…” Cringing in regret Thor folded himself over Loki’s back and rutted up against his arse. He leaned on one hand and immediately found Loki’s chest with the other, squeezing harshly at his small tits as desire took him. Loki winced loudly but he didn’t try to pull away, and Thor mouthed at his shoulder to half-heartedly comfort him, his heart sore but his body too far gone.

One particular thrust pushed his cock between Loki’s legs and it brushed across his cunt. They were both dripping wet and the glide of their swollen organs was the last straw. Thor choked around a helpless protest, biting down on Loki’s left shoulder as he reared his hips back, thighs and lower back clenching—

And Loki was gone, scrambling out of his arms frantically. Thor received an elbow in the face and a kick in the thigh, but he deserved them for his complete lack of cooperation as Loki fought for his escape. But he just couldn’t let him go. Even as his mind acknowledged the meaning behind Loki’s actions his hands just gripped tighter, his body dropping his weight down further so to pin him down. But luck was with the smaller man and he managed to get free, slamming into the wall as he did so.

Thor fell over on his hands and knees and snarled at the muted pleasure beating beneath his skin. The air was suddenly cold and without Loki against him he felt strange twinges of pain. He lashed out, grabbing onto Loki’s ankle and hauled him back like a net of wriggling fish.

“I can’t—please—!” Loki spluttered, weighing next to nothing as the drugs surged through Thor’s veins, pumping him with adrenaline and whispering dark things. 

Loki came to a stop beneath Thor in a wild fuss, no longer hiding his body as much as he struggled, flushed and wet and a vision of Thor’s wildest dreams. He was so beautiful, innocently and genuinely so, and the thought paused Thor long enough to grab hold on himself and find his words.

“ _I’m sorry_.” He forced out around pants, trying to ease his grip and let Loki escape. 

He wouldn’t do this, he had _promised_. He was _not_ going to rape anyone. With a final push he lifted his body and gave Loki enough space to turn over onto his knees and get away. But Loki didn’t. He turned onto his knees but that was as far as he got before he slumped down on his trembling arms, heaving for breath and looking exhausted.

Then Loki started crying.

It broke the fragments of Thor’s trance. He jerked back onto his calves into a less intimidating position, full of shame and regret. He shouldn’t have given in, no matter how eager Loki was at the time. He knew it was the drugs, and yet he had failed them both.

“It _hurts_ —” Loki sobbed, his breath hitching as he rubbed his head into the mattress, making absolutely no attempt to cover himself or escape. Thor was about to apologise heartily when Loki took hold of himself and started stroking, his hips popping back up and catching Thor’s gaze like a cat to a bouncing ball.

“Thor…I…f-f-fu—”

“Loki.” Thor cut him off with a groan of his own, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist spreading those cheeks and ramming in if this went on any longer.

And then it clicked.

The idea swirled in his head for a good minute as he debated, barely able to keep his breathing steady as Loki writhed beneath him, lifting his arse and fumbling with his cock. There was pussy juice leaking from him like he was filled with popsicles, dribbling enticingly down the sides of his thighs as they trembled along with his _entrances_.

Loki had been most afraid of the thought of being impregnated, Thor could tell that at least. Loki appeared lucid now despite his arousal, enough so to try and escape, but if they were going to make it through this maybe a little compromise would do it.

Like one would to a cornered animal Thor reached out slowly, tentatively and gently took Loki’s hips back into his hands. He squeezed the flesh to ground himself before rubbing his hands in a soothing manner, and placed two fingers over Loki’s back entrance.

“Here…?” he whispered, rubbing the puckered entrance to be clear.

He expected a kick, a scream, a thrash—anything if Loki could just show he could still make decisions—and Loki’s breath hitched as he stilled his hand on his cock, turning his face to peek at Thor. Thor followed his gaze and looked into his green eyes, trying his best to appear undemanding even if his hips would mould themselves to Loki’s behind the first chance they got.

Eventually after a few shallow breaths and flickering expressions Loki nodded, pulling both hands up to scrunch into the bedding for a grounding of his own.

Thor made a noise of relief and immediately felt bad for it, but Loki swallowed and tilted his hips up, and Thor gladly took the permission. His control was on the heavy side of a tipping scale, and luck was not on his side.

Remembering his manners was a delayed response. He barely remembered he needed to wet his fingers (not to mention his cock) if he was going to even dare do this to Loki. He brought two fingers to his mouth but stopped, his nose full of Loki’s vaginal scent. He winced, knowing Loki would not appreciate it, but also knowing it would be a better substitute, and ran the two fingers along Loki’s slippery slit.

Loki made an intelligible noise and jerked away, but Thor held him fast on reflex with a silent apology and collected what he could of his juices before rubbing it over his arsehole and nudging in a finger.

“Ah fuck…” Thor grunted quietly to himself, watching with glazed eyes as his finger was swallowed up by the tight furl of flesh, surrounding it with sweltering heat. Loki grunted and clenched around him, tugging at his skin as he pulled the digit out and sunk it back in. He fingered him for a small while, rubbing his back, his hair, his waist, and slowly added the second finger along with the first when Loki’s shoulders relaxed. Loki just coiled up all the more, whining into the mattress as he clenched again.

“Relax, Loki.” Thor breathed, rubbing him a little firmer as he tried to coax away the tight resistance of his ring. This wasn’t going to be easy. Loki was accursedly tight from both apprehension and inexperience. It would have been so much easier to just sink straight into his pussy, but Thor wasn’t going to break that promise too.

Loki sniffled miserably, resting his forehead on his arm as he kept bent over. He sneaked a hand back under him and tugged at his cock, his holes squeezing in turn, but it helped to relax him as he shuddered in pleasure.

“Think you can take three?” Thor asked. Loki was still so tight that Thor could feel a heartbeat in his stretched rim. 

Loki groaned, one with a lot more attitude than Thor expected. “Jus’—just—”

“Are you hurting?” 

“No.” Loki answered quickly, breathlessly as he shook his head, squeezing around his two fingers as he starting rolling his hips. “No. Just…hnng…”

Thor hesitated before he leaned over, burying his fingers knuckle deep as he took hold of the encouragement. “…Does it feel good?” he asked hopefully, not as experienced with anal sex as he’d like to be.

Loki didn’t answer at first. He fidgeted, his expression lost to Thor from their position, but then he turned his head and blinked wetly, wetting hips lips. “A-a little.”

“Can we—?” He desperately wanted Loki’s consent, he might not be able to face him again if this happened with so many dubious feelings—he certainly wouldn’t be able to face himself. The anxiety clawed at his throat and outright threatened to wilt his erection, a first that he stored away should he ever lose himself again.

When Loki gave his answer it was clear and concise, making Thor exhaled heavily in relief. 

“Do it.” 

Thor kissed his spine in thanks and promise, about to pull his fingers out and spit on them when he realised his fingers were still covered in slick, moving in smoothly as though they were in his cunt. He took a moment to check that he hadn’t made some horrid mistake, but he was still knuckle deep in Loki’s arse, circling his fingers in the wetness.

He carefully pulled them out and looked at them, relieved it was not blood and rubbed the transparent consistency around the tips of his fingers. Was Loki...? To test the wonder he used his dry hand and pushed in a finger, and found Loki wet. The slick from his cunt should have dried up inside him with the fingering, not increased!

“Loki…you’re wet…?” he got out unsurely, dipping in a second dry finger and marvelling at the give inside Loki’s body.

“In—?” Loki gasped, lifting head to look back uncertainly.

Thor pulled his fingers out and tested those too, flushing with a new wave of arousal. “Yeah…fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

Loki turned his head away shyly, Thor could just tell by the dip of his head.

“I mean it.” He added, spitting on his palm a few times anyway and spreading it over his aching prick. He held back an appreciative groan for Loki’s sake as he lathered himself up, spitting a little more just to be sure.

“Hold—hold on.” He said softly as he lined up, now barely holding onto Loki’s hip in fear that he would fall apart.

“Just do it...” Loki mumbled, his breathing still laboured, his voice thick.

“Thank you.” Thor whispered, his heart light enough to strengthen his hands once more. 

While quick jerk offs had gotten Thor through these past two years of misery, he underestimated the feeling of having sex again, the feeling intensified by the rancid drugs in their systems. A pathetic moan escaped him as he urged his cock through the loosened ring. Three pushes later and it popped in, the both of them moaning in union. Thor took proper hold of Loki’s hips then and _squeezed_. He threw his head back and groaned as he pushed in an inch or so, receiving just what his body had been craving since they were shoved in this room. _The bastards_ , he could hear Loki growl in his head. 

“Fuuuuck…” Loki exclaimed, arching his back in a manner bought from pleasure rather than pain. It emboldened Thor and he leaned over, hips stuttering as he sank in further, far easier than he thought he should. Sex with his wife had been adventurous but never easy when it came to things like anal. Maybe it was because she was a tiny woman, or maybe it was just the influences from the drugs. Either way Loki took him in like a perfectly crafted glove, quivering beneath him as he bottomed out.

Letting go of the inhibitions that he had been clinging to Thor growled against Loki’s back and started thrusting, placing a hand over besides Loki so he could hold his own weight and put more power behind his hips. 

The harder and faster he moved the closer they got until Thor’s balls slapped loudly against Loki’s wet mound. From experience Thor knew his balls were going to hit Loki’s clit and when they did Loki moaned and pushed back instead of away, and Thor fucked him harder.

“S-s-so—g-good—!” Loki rasped in utter amazement, clenching around Thor each time his clit took a hit. He didn’t sound quite lucid anymore, and Thor doubted he realised where the pleasure was coming from. Without thinking it through—wanting only to make his partner feel good—he reached around and grabbed Loki’s cock as a kind of balm, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Loki screamed, and he came hard within two thrusts, squeezing around Thor as he rolled his hips back. Thor growled in response and fucked him all the more harder, arms straining as he worked Loki through the orgasm and drove himself closer. 

The human part of his mind didn’t want this to end so soon even with the dubious consent, but the feral part of him that was brought to life by the aliens was racing him toward a hefty climax, eager to plant his seed deep in Loki’s body, even if it was in the wrong place. He let himself have that, grateful that at least his body wasn’t forcing him to seek out Loki’s cunt, and starting biting along Loki’s shoulder as he fucked, their skin smacking in the lewdest of ways.

By now Loki was done, whining weakly as he slumped onto his chest. He was at Thor’s complete mercy like his, gravity aiding Thor’s strength as he ploughed down into his body, barely any space between them as Thor leaned on both hands, nipping up to Loki’s neck, nuzzling his scent.

“Good, Loki.” He grunted, in a new daze of his own. “So good...”

Loki whimpered in response, still clenching around him but fidgeting, lowering his hips every few moments so Thor had to adjust him, doing so on autopilot as he let his long-awaited need overwhelm him. Loki didn’t rebuff him, he didn’t seem to have the energy, and just waited a while before shifting his knees and trying again.

“S-stop…” Thor grunted after a while of the same thing, chasing his pleasure greedily. It had been well over a few minutes and Loki continued to squirm beneath him, this time away more than back.

“Sto—stop—…” Loki mimicked breathlessly, one hand fisted in the bedding cover, the other curled around Thor’s wrist.

“Stop. It….nice…” Thor said, mindlessly grinding down to seat himself as deep as he could go. Loki gurgled in response, less tight and taunt than he was when they started, but back to struggling.

_Loki was struggling._

Thor’s eyes shot open and he stared at Loki’s turned face, his brows crinkled and his teeth clenched. His hair was a mess, tangled and spread up across the bedding, leaving his neck and shoulders bare—or as bare as they could be, littered with angry red bites. Loki was still panting, a soft sound that complimented the rhythmic slap of their skin, Thor’s balls soaked as they slapped into Loki’s leaking cunt again and again.

“No—” Thor got out, knowing he should stop because _**no** fuck this was wrong_ and let Loki go, but _**no**_ , he didn’t want to. This was also good, this was great, they were supposed to be here doing this. Loki looked so good, he felt so good cuddled beneath him, his tight slim body contracting each time Thor slammed balls deep. The grip Loki had on his wrist was bordering painful but it told him everything his instincts needed to know: Loki was aware and fully capable of doing something to stop him.

But Loki did nothing but breathe and shift his hips down, a lazy attempt to stop Thor, if it was even an attempt. Thor’s hazy mind dismissed it as null and void and he adjusted their positions, thinking perhaps making his partner more comfortable would solve the apparent issue.

He lowered them down to the bedding, flattening Loki’s knees so he lay on his belly, needing only to relax as Thor crouched over him and continued to saw in. Loki let out a broken cry instead and again struggled, wriggling his hips, and in a semblance of comfort from his screaming human mind Thor placed his hands over Loki’s from the back and linked their fingers tightly, kissing the symbols on the neck.

“Al…almost…almost done…” he said without thought, the words springing from the humane part of him that could make sense of Loki’s state while compromising with his own. But the part in charge made him thrust harder, renewed, as if to make a point that this was more important.

“Y-you…you said that…al-already—t-twice— ” Loki choked out, squeezing his hands back nonetheless.

Thor frowned. He couldn’t recall that.

Then Loki winced, sobbing the word “ _Ow_ …!”, and Thor’s senses pick up on the source of Loki’s reluctance. 

Loki was in pain. He was hurting Loki.

Thor stopped moving, grimacing as the action went against his desires and it backfired, seizing up his muscles. A full-bodied cramp flushed through him and he yelped along with Loki, but he resisted the niggle to jut his hips back against Loki’s arse. He couldn’t go in very deep from his position, and it didn’t seem to be any more comfortable for Loki who took advantage of the moment and started struggling anew.

But Thor’s blood was still on fire and he reared up, his cock popping out. He drew their linked hands to Loki’s chest and leaned over his back so he couldn’t move an inch, and revelled in the arousal that swam through his senses at pinning Loki down with his weight like a claim.

“Th-Thor!” Loki gasped, kicking his legs aimlessly.

Thor panted against his shoulder and nuzzled his hair, his cock bobbing and dripping precum over Loki’s perfect little behind. The deed was done. Now all that was left was to…was to…

Finding a favoured spot Thor bit into Loki’s shoulder and angled his hips, aiming lower to where Loki’s cunt was. The position meant Loki wasn’t as spread anymore, but he was wet enough all over for Thor to freehandedly get his cock in the right spot, the hair all over his body standing as his cockhead met the soft wet lips for a kiss.

“THOR!” Loki screamed then, thrashing violently.

Thor clamped down on instinct but he did stop, remembering instantly why he hadn’t done that in the first place.

“Thor _please_!” Loki begged, his voice hoarse, and Thor wondered in shame just how long he’d been going like an animal. “Not there! N-not there, not there…” Loki trailed off, curling his hips away. 

“ _Sorry_.” Thor forced out as clearly as he could when he released Loki’s flesh with a wet splutter, his hips dipping on their own accord to follow Loki’s.

“Finish. _Please_ f-finish…” Loki whined.

Thor’s heart sank and he rubbed his forehead on Loki’s back, trying to get out more verbal apologies but the only thing that seemed to work were his hands. He released one of Loki’s hands to pet him, rubbing a soothing circle into his side. He lifted him too, letting Loki breathe deeper and lift himself as well into a low stance, curling in on himself. But with each stroke Loki’s back arched and he ended up moulded back against Thor, hips inclined away but everything else making Thor wonder if the struggle had been false.

His hands grew bolder and they veered around to Loki’s belly, and he was encouraged to find his cock full and heavy. Thor took hold instantly as if it would disappear if he didn’t. Loki jerked and snarled, pushing his hips forward some more. Thor then realised that Loki hadn’t been arching away from him so much as he was arching his hips _toward_ something—the bed, especially when Thor had laid him down—for friction. 

The notion lifted Thor’s spirits like tidal wave. He jerked Loki frantically and eagerly, kissing along his shoulders to convey what his words failed.

“Thor…” Loki breathed, far more lucid than Thor was, and it equally worried and aroused Thor for reasons he ironically couldn’t make sense of. Then Loki started squirming again, pushing his hips back further each time before he thrust forward into Thor’s burning hand. His cheeks were brushing on Thor’s arousal and Loki surely knew it especially by the way he started grinding, mimicking Thor’s earlier movements.

“L-last—last time,” Loki panted, bucking up to spark Thor’s participation. “Last time.” He repeated, lifting his hips with a purpose as he stilled, giving over that delicate consent.

Both sides of Thor collapsed in relief. He dropped his hand from Loki’s cock and used it to lean on the bed as he guided his prick with the other, remembering in the nick of time what not to do. And then the world disappeared around him, Loki taking its place. Thor snarled loudly, a sound he had no idea he could make, and Loki whimpered in return, tight and slick around him.

But Thor’s rational mind was fighting for dominance and he pulled out with another raw sound and pushed Loki down, flipping him onto his back and grabbing the underside of his knees. He hauled his thighs apart and paused for an intense second just to _look_ at him, cunt flushed red, cock in equal strain and a multitude of finger marks across his chest. His face was so unlike the _scowly_ person Thor had come to converse with, his eyes big and wet, brows lifted in wavering fear and what Thor thought was like anticipation.

“Th-Thor—” Loki said softly, but the warning was there.

Thor grunted in response, wishing Loki could hear the “I won’t” in it as he pulled Loki flush against him and pushed his knees towards his chest. It left Loki horribly exposed and Loki turned his face away, but Thor could tell he was impossibly aroused, and not entirely from the now fading drugs. 

“G-good.” Thor forced out, wanting to say _beautiful_. 

Still he aimed his twitching cock correctly and pushed back in, looking up immediately to watch Loki’s mouth fall open.

Thor reached for his cock and stroked it, matching it in time to his thrusts, and acknowledged he would never see anything as beautiful again. Loki’s arms were above his head, fingers twisted in the blankets as he took Thor’s cock, eyes clenched tightly in pleasure rather than pain. Another bout of relief hit Thor and he worked his hand faster, knowing there was little finesse to it but trying anyway.

Each time he slid in Loki tightened around him, and Thor had the perfect view. It was laid out like a feast and he drooled before he could stop himself, staring at the glistening mound of Loki’s cunt. It could be so much more pleasurable, he knew it would be, but Loki didn’t want him to touch it, and he could understand why. But he wanted to—no, he needed to prove himself to Loki, prove he had stamina, prove he had strength, prove he would be the best mate, the best to take care of his every little need.

He was adjusting them before he even made the decision, keeping Loki in half purely by the cramped position. He leaned over further over to keep Loki from uncurling, slapping his hips with the vigour of a stallion to distract Loki as he let his fingers curl over the puffy mound.

It took Loki a few long moments before he realised what had happened, but by then Thor had taken the leap and pressed his thumb up onto Loki’s clit. The sneaky stimulation was immediate and Loki yowled, arching up with a gasp of awe. His breasts shook, beckoning Thor’s mouth, but he resisted, needing to make good on finishing.

“’M sorry.” He croaked, setting a firm pace on Loki’s clit, focusing just that bit more on it as he fucked and tugged, more lucid than he thought he was if he could juggle it all.

Thankfully Loki did not fight. He just panted, grinding against Thor with needy little grunts that spoke of his arousal. His teeth were clenched and there was a far away look on his face as he stared at Thor’s chest, squeezing down greedily no matter how hard Thor fucked him. His arse was still wet and slick, _the perfect little mate_ , Thor’s mind supplied, confusing but arousing him all the same as he worked Loki’s dual sex, his instincts satisfied with the give and willingness of Loki’s body.

“ _Y-yes_ —!” Loki spluttered, arms coming down to hold his knees apart. That was it for Thor’s strength.

Growling like a beast he slamming in a few last times, appreciating the jiggle of Loki’s arse and his tits, and came hard deep into the tightness of his arse.

As if he felt it Loki gasped and came a second later, calling out helplessly as Thor kept his hands going, grinding in still as he shot load after load, his back tightening in pleasure at the idea of filling his womb—despite knowing that wasn’t the case. He watched with a groan of his own as Loki’s cock spilled across his belly, white cum splashing up onto his breasts. It was the most beautiful thing Thor had ever seen, and he wanted to keep it forever.

 

Loki woke up to a world full of aches. 

Not pain, or not _much_ pain, but a lot of aches. And he was _so_ thirsty, desperately so. He was shaken awake by two sets of hands, hands that he instantly knew weren’t Thor’s. They were spidery and cool, prompting him slowly to get up. The room was back to its original size and Thor was no where to be seen, but Loki was too dazed to reaction just yet.

The aliens were patient this time, allowing his shaking limbs the time they needed so he could sit up without flopping back, and stand without falling. His thighs in particularly were _killing_ him, so much so that he bent over, knees together as he tried his best to walk towards the open door. His chest was burning and so was his arse, the skin raw and red and feeling stretched beyond its limits.

The Greys led him slowly into an adjoining room where there was a new shower and a table to sit at, food already in place. His stomach rumbled at the sight but they steered him towards the shower. He stood obediently, still sleep drunk and far too achy to do much other than allow their help. They washed him down, wiping him methodically with cloths as the water sprayed. 

He held his breath when they made it between his legs, but what was the point? He had just…they’d just… The consolation was that all the evidence was being washed away, so Loki stood still and let them clean him, wondering why he wasn’t being put to death for spoiling the golden opportunity.

... _Should_ he have just…given in? They’d done the deed, they’d had sex…but should Loki have let him—…

After being dried from the air vent above the shower he was dressed back in a medical robe and allowed to sit and eat. It was a simple meal of toast, eggs and meat. He scarfed it down ravenously, chugging back the water provided and after it all he felt a little better, his hands steadier and his head less stuffy. It did take some conscious effort to sit forward so not to aggravate his abused hole, but that brought attention to his still throbbing clit and he forced down the rest of his food, knowing he was just imagining the sour taste.

He wasn’t surprised when Amina walked in, coming to sit by him with one of her smiles.

“Loki, well done.”

Loki didn’t understand that, not until she led him into the next room. It was filled with machines only a science-fiction writer could imagine, blinking lights and projections all over. She took him to the medical bed and laid him on it, his joints not protesting in the least.

This time a scan of his body was done and she took blood and a swab of spit, putting them into random parts of the machine. Loki lay unresponsive, his thoughts still back in the room where he had been so brazen, so filthy, even after all his own talk...

“Unfortunately we’ve declined putting you in head leadership roles for the district you will be settled on.” Amina said, catching his attention. “You’re exceptional figures, but you both lack somewhat, particularly when together. Still, it’s a needed match. We felt it better to choose another pair, and it _is_ the superior choice despite their own faults.”

Loki stared apathetically. 

Then something popped up onto the holographic screen she was working on and she made a satisfied sound, clicking it away with her abnormally long fingers.

“Perfect. I thought it would drag on for a few more days. You’re both extremely strong willed. But see? Trial passed.”

Loki’s eyes flickered to and fro between her to the machine, mortification slowly bubbling up again the more he woke and chewed on what he had just done. 

“Just—just because we…that we...that doesn’t mean that if you put us back in there that we’ll—we’ll—”

“There will be no need to.”

Loki flinched, watching her as she focused on tapping the screen. 

“…Are you going to kill me now?” he asked, equal parts hopeful and terrified. Where was Thor? Was he dead already? Or put with another man seeing as he turned out to be plenty virile?

Amina paused to frown at him, head titled as she laid a hand on his knee, ignoring his jump. “Kill you? No, Loki. One of the changes you’ve undergone is exactly this. You’ve conceived, congratulations.”

Loki’s heart stopped beating.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

Loki was ready to be insane. He was ready to be dead. And the latter he almost was were it not for Amina’s quick resuscitation. 

The next day (he assumed) was spent in a medical bay with a dozen other men just like the first time they woke up. Only this time no one spoke, no one looked at the next person, and they all pretended to be asleep. The common denominator here was that they had all gone through the nightmare—and they were pregnant.

 _But how_?

Loki knew how, thanks to Amina’s unwanted explanation. His arse hadn’t felt right that first time he woke up in his cell, and know he knew why. They’d changed more than he thought, and he was too shocked to react. He lay staring at the ceiling, replaying his time with Thor in his head rather than trying to picture the way his womb tunnel was apparently connected to his intestinal channel, similar in the way the lungs to the oesophagus.

 _It’s not Thor’s fault_ , he thought continuously, knowing himself well enough to know he would blame Thor the first chance he got. But it wasn’t Thor’s fault, it had all started when Loki lost control, he couldn’t fault Thor for going down with him especially when he was drugged up too.

They’d gone at it for hours, he’d drifted in and out of reality too many times to count. Thor had been under more than he had been awake, drilling him into the bed as if he knew exactly how long Loki had been without. The thought made his cheeks red and he was glad that no one was trying to talk to him, he needed the privacy desperately.

It had been so _good_. A little too much after a while, he recalled alarming Thor for some kind of respite that he couldn’t verbalise, but good nonetheless.

...But it had a consequence, even though they had tried to avoid it. Thor had tried, and Loki couldn’t blame him in the least. He had been the shameless whore begging for it, how was either of them to know...?

Now Loki kept his hands away from his belly for a whole new reason and resorted to silence. What was there to say? He had never felt so out of control in his life, so...so...

He wanted Thor back. It quickly became obvious as he lay among strangers and the passing aliens that he longed for Thor’s presence, his solid reassuring warmth. He didn’t think he’d be able to look him in the eye without blushing to the roots of his hair but he felt exposed here, out in the open and vulnerable. He knew he sounded like a needy clingy bitch but the last few years had not been easy and they had just gotten worse—Thor might be the first possible friend he had made. And seeing as the aliens had so far gotten there way, even when Loki just thought they’d fooled the system, they would have to become more than friends.

For the hundredth time in that bed Loki scowled as inconspicuously as he can. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t given in to the drugs Thor could have kept up his own record. They would probably still be in there.

 _But to what cost_.

They would’ve been starved into desperation, or forced to use a corner like animals. Neither of those sounded good, maybe this was for the best…maybe he had no choice, maybe they wouldn’t let him kill him...but who knows, he could die tomorrow, or a year from now, accidents happen. 

_What about the baby_

Loki shook his head, unwilling to think of it.

Though he held his ground Loki’s resolve crumbled bit by bit, tear by tear. This was no dream, there was no pretending he could ignore the fact that his body had been altered and he was going to have a baby. Earth as he knew it was gone, more half of their species was gone, and they no longer had free-will. He was pregnant and he was going to have this child whether he liked it or not, much in the same way he had been forced to have sex with Thor.

The mental recognition made him cry silently, and he thought about his students, imagining all the horrific scenarios that were possible. He couldn’t even imagine how scared they must be, how confused, how hurt. He hated that he was powerless, he hated that he’d seen Clint only to lose him, he hated what these alien scum had done. He would never forgive them, he would never accept their reasoning, and he knew for a fact neither would the rest of mankind. Perhaps Stark was right, perhaps one day they would fight and triumph. One day…when he had a…a _child_.

He would be lying if he never imagine himself pregnant, but it was not a fantasy he ever stuck with plainly because of the lack of good men he’d ever dated. None of them were father material and he didn’t want to just get pregnant for the sake of it for some guy. Instead it was a secret fantasy, one where he had a rugged doting husband that adored him. The faceless man would be devoted, worshiping his body day and night, eager to fill him with child, then delight in watching him grow and take care of him like a good man would. His husband would tease him about how it happened, how wanton he had been, how beautiful he was like this, and what their child would look like…

Thor was rugged.... Or rather he _seemed_ rugged, it was hard to judge in the light of everything. And didn’t he say he had wanted children?

He struck Loki as a kind soul, a provider, and he cursed Amina and her people for their mental intrusion. It was definitely not a random match, Loki could now believe it—and he sort of wanted to. When he panicked, Thor had been calm. When he yelled, Thor answered softly. When he moped, Thor had filled their time with distractions. When he was cold, Thor sought to warm him. And when he cried Thor tried to comfort him, even when he was just as lost. 

Would it be so bad to want that, and accept it when it was thrown at him for some _greater good_? 

Loki wasn’t ready to choose.

His stay in the hospital-like room wasn’t long, and he came out of it feeling like he was eighteen again. Whatever was in the shots and medication they’d been fed had him feeling wide awake and alert, healthy and more alive than he had ever felt. He could swear his senses were even slightly better, everything enhanced by their treatments. Any and all of the aches and evidence from his time with Thor were gone, all save for one.

 

The communal food hall was packed with men. It was a huge room lined with long tables and benches like a school or a prison, and really, what was the difference to the latter? Still, it was nice to be out of a medical bed and his tiny room, although the sight was overwhelming. 

Loki hadn’t seen so many people in one place for a long time, and he immediately felt intimidated. It quickly became obvious there were men of _both kind_ here. Everyone was neat and clean, dressed in the same grey garb, but the awkward atmosphere was palpable. Why wouldn’t it be? Every man in here had succumbed and did the nasty, half of them forced to be the woman in the equation. How many had resisted and been raped? How many resisted completely and were killed? How many were still stuck in the rooms? How many had thought of doing what he and Thor had? How many had given in freely?

The door behind him opened again and another man was directed in, forcing him to move forward. He gave the man enough space before stopping again, fidgeting awkward between the rows of a dozen other men. It was hard not to look at them, and they looked right back, their faces either blank or marred with some level of aggression. Loki immediately felt small and crossed his arms over his chest as if they could see through his shirt, especially the one man that looked like he might have been a biker of some kind.

All the criminals had been done away with, hadn’t they? He was sure Amina had said that. Maybe it was just in his mind, he was still jittery. Of course he would feel exposed, vulnerable. His body had been changed, visible so now that he could see other people and the distinction between them. He’d felt threatened by other men before, but this was something new.

“Loki!”

To his utter and startling relief Thor came running from the other row, meandering around the tables until he got to Loki. The smile that was on his face fell and he looked nervous as he gestured to the direction he came. “I er, I think I found your student. And our new leaders. And I got you a plate if you…if you want to...join us...”

Suddenly Loki caught his scent, recognising it apart from the tangled odour he could still remember. It was muted by the new clothes and shower, but he could definitely make it out, and he flushed at the pleasant warmth that settled in his belly.

Loki nodded quickly, it would be better than standing and being stared at. He must have been more obvious than he thought because Thor looked right at the man staring at him, and wrapped an arm around Loki as he steered him away. 

Though the action was normal in every day life between partners and even friends, it held a far more possessive and challenging air now and Loki tensed further, not wanting Thor’s claim but at the same time feeling his new sex pulse in delight that Thor was putting himself between him and a threat. It was a terrible war between his human pride and these new animal-urges, and again he wondered if resisting would get him anywhere.

When they got to their table Loki’s eyes widened and he hurried forward. 

“Clint!” he said, his heart taking off in relief as his student got up with a grin, meeting him for a hug. They winced simultaneously and parted with a knock on the heads as they both glanced down at their still sensitive chests. Clint cleared his throat, no doubt feeling as awkward as the rest of them—the rest of them who had gone through such a barbaric trial. Maddened Loki grabbed his arms and started looking over him. 

“Clint, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Clint said with a little more conviction than Loki himself felt. At least with Thor he had chosen to give himself over, he was a grown man and he had thoroughly enjoyed it at the worst moments, but who had touched Clint? Where were his other students? 

“Oh, you again.”

Loki turned, and rolled his eyes heavily with an exasperated sigh as he spotted Tony Stark across the table. Clint nudged his arm and gestured to the empty seat waiting, Thor sitting on the other side so Loki could sit between them.

“Stark.” He said, tiredly.

“So you bagged this buff blond. Copycat.” Tony said, popping a fry into his big gob. Loki looked to his side where another large blond man sat, lifting his hand in greeting, and Loki didn’t miss the pull of his lips after Tony shut his mouth.

“Hi. Steve Rogers.”

“Military man?”

Steve raised his brows. “Yes.”

“Can tell.” Loki shrugged as he sat down, making a conscious effort not to touch Thor more than was necessary. Their thighs were already connected and he could barely hold off the blushes from feeling his new little organ squishing between his legs against the bench. For a moment he had the horrific fear of standing and finding his pants with a wet spot, but that wouldn’t happen, surely. How did women go about their day before? He’d never seen such a thing before, so he was likely exaggerating. Although, he could recall wondering what panty-liners were for.

Thor cleared his throat, trying to smile casually. “You know Tony Stark?”

Loki sighed, grabbing a fry of his own and stuffing it in his mouth without a hint of manners. “We met in that first room we woke up in.”

“I found and herded your kid here, you’re welcome.” Tony said, swinging a fry at Clint who grabbed it from him so fast Tony thought he’d dropped it.

“He remembered.” Clint said, gesturing the fry back at Tony before eating it.

Loki stared at him until he stopped chewing, and swallowed thickly.

Clint paused. “…What?” 

Loki’s staring made the others stare, but their expressions smoothed out in understanding when Loki spoke, and Clint tensed. “…Did… _who_?”

“I…um…you don’t want to know.” Clint looked away, leaning over his plate.

“Did he hurt you? Is he in this room?”

“I dunno, but it’s okay—”

“Who?!” Loki snapped, getting up from his seat to look around, startling all of them and a few people in their vicinity. Suddenly he felt like he could tackle a wildebeest and win.

Tony waved him down as patronising as he possibly could. “Whoa there, filly. Let your boo beat up the bad man.”

“ _Stark_.” 

“Oh, sorry Master.”

“God...”

“Sir, it’s okay! Please, please, it’s okay. I appreciate it but it’s cool.” Clint babbled over Tony and Steve, pulling Loki by the arm.

Loki sat angrily, glaring across at Tony and the rest of the men that were looking his way. “I can fight my own battles.” He spat, pulling his arms in so he wouldn’t bump Thor’s, who was sitting silently and looking conflicted. They had a lot to talk about, but Loki was still trying to talk to himself. Did Thor know? He must know, he was being too quiet.

Tony leaned his elbow on Steve’s shoulder, ignoring the way the man tensed. “Ah, but point is you don’t have to anymore. Have you looked around? We’re basically the trophy bitches among the sweaty gladiators. At least I got to keep my goatee how I like it.”

“Just shut up, Stark.” Loki hissed, rubbing at his temples as he tried not to think of Clint being forced into sex, and how he had given in like a real bitch in heat. Thor wasn’t to blame, and he wanted to tell him that and ease the lines on his forehead, but he also wished he _could_ blame him and his ridiculous sex appeal.

Steve brushed Tony off of him. “Stark, please.”

“What? Not going to put me in my place?”

“You’re _not_ going to get to me.”

“What now?” Thor asked, watching the way Tony casually touched Steve.

Steve sighed, leaning on his elbows and slightly away from the millionaire. “…He’s trying to get me to hit him.”

Loki raised a venomous brow. “Maybe you should. He’s not a woman, are you?”

Tony looked directly at Steve, body turned. “Am I, Steve?” he asked innocently, making Clint laugh under his breath.

The man shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “I told you, I didn’t—…”

Thor and Loki caught on and looked away, Thor sighing. “Stark look around, we’re here because we all gave in.”

“Leave him alone. I don’t doubt you led him on with your record of whoring through New York’s models and dime-store hookers.” Loki added, filling his mouth with the sausage provided as fast as he could so to avoid penis jokes. He didn’t think Rogers would last if Stark started on that.

“Oh I did. I’m not upset.” Tony said, “I’m just trying to weed out his dark side so I know exactly what I am dealing with. Can’t solve the equation if I don’t have all the variables.”

“It’s not going to happen.” Steve retorted hotly, his face red.

Tony patted his cheek with a hand full of buck, and Loki wondered how Steve could resist breaking it. 

“Just making sure, pal.”

Loki frowned, then squinted. “ _That_ ’s what bothered you about all this? First and foremost? You both just…”

“Held out for as long as we could, obviously. Can’t say the same for my bladder.” Tony said, Steve shaking his head and mumbling to his food.

“You gave in just to piss?” Loki dead-panned.

“No, I mean I pissed in there.”

“Which got us in this mess, if you recall.” Steve added in self defence.

“Apparently there are major pheromones in pee. We lost our shit completely then. Makes you wonder what else they did to us.”

Loki’s face went red and he looked at Thor, praying he wouldn’t open his mouth and blurt out what they’d done and what consequence it had—if he knew. It now didn’t seem any less horrid than if they’d fucked using his— _that_. Thor just frowned lightly, his shoulders clearly burdened.

“Hey, party at my house when they drop us back. Oh, sorry, is that okay, honey?”

Clint laughed again and Thor chuckled, cringing sympathetically as Tony was back on Steve’s arm, obviously an attention whore—or just trying to drive Steve insane. 

“Is he drunk?” Thor asked.

Tony lifted a finger. “I will be, once we get down there and make a brewery. I read up on it three years ago. It’s not too complicated.”

Clint looked about to cheer, and Loki was half way to scolding them all when Clint groaned. “They’re going to tell us not to. Coz, _you know_...”

“As much as I don’t agree with this, I would too. You can’t drink yourself to death and kill an innocent kid.” Steve said, doing a double take as Loki and Tony stared intensely at him.

“Are you going to stop me?” Tony demanded loudly, gaining looks from their already perturbed audience.

This time Steve held his ground, meeting Tony half way. “For that? I’m thinking about it.”

“Clint.”

They look up. A man Loki recognised was standing besides Clint, holding his plate of food. 

“Coulson?” Loki said in surprise, getting up with Clint.

“Mr. Laufeyson, you’re alive.” Coulson said, smiling, but his gaze flickered down to Clint who was suddenly quite, standing awkwardly.

Loki’s blood froze.

“…This is him?” he got out in a strangled breath, steam sure to blast out of his ears as Clint stared at the ground, scratching his head. “You and…?!”

Coulson stepped back, moving his plate to one hand as he held the other up. “Loki—” 

Loki attacked him with a solid punch, the plate flying along with their bodies as Coulson stumbled, and Loki dived after him. Their area erupted in chaos and before he could throw his next punch he had a dozen hands on him, Thor’s and Clint’s voices recognisable in the blare. Determinedly he got in at least three kicks and another two punches before the guards came to separate them, but he was sure two of the shots hit innocent by-standers.

“Separate! Separate!” The alien guards barked through their helmets, raising their electrical batons. The men scattered, leaving Coulson to fend for himself as Loki took the chance to close the distance again. But then someone grabbed him from behind and swirled him away from the guards, holding him tight as he struggled. His captor then jerked forward with a cry, and Loki heard the crackling before the man dropped, taking him down with him.

 

Thor woke an hour later, wincing lightly. Loki scooted closer, watching as Thor groaned himself back into reality, squinting up at him.

“Loki…?”

“Why’d you do that?” Loki asked, pushing his hair from his forehead. 

Thor frowned, looking around at the little room they were in, similar to Loki’s but slightly bigger for two. 

“Do what? You were going to get hurt.”

Loki rolled his eyes, wanting to be angry, but only mildly annoyed and strangely grateful instead. “Amina said I was in no danger. Because of… _that_. They thought you were going to hurt me. So they zapped you. Sorry…”

Thor sat up, giving him a look instead as he held his arm. “You’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

Thor looked at his stomach, and the air became heavy. It was the first time they had been alone since being in that room, and Loki shrunk as Thor’s gaze weighed on him.

Thor took a breath. “…They said that…”

So Thor knew then. “Did you tell anyone? Stark?”

“No. Should I have?”

“No. Definitely not.”

Thor bolted upright, grabbing both of his arms before he could jump away. “I’m so sorry, Loki. I shouldn’t have…now…”

“It’s not your fault.” Loki grumbled, fighting his grip off to keep his body from reacting to Thor’s hard warm hands. _He_ had been the one to give in, he didn’t have much faith in his choices anymore.

“Did I hurt you? Are you okay?”

“My God, I am fine.” He growled, pushing at Thor’s chest to separate them. Thor released him and sat back, gazed dropping continuously to his still-flat belly.

“And…do you feel sick? In pain?”

Loki closed his eyes and inhaled, cringing when he took in Thor’s scent. “No. I don’t feel anything. I feel _good_ , but that’s from the medication.”

Thor nodded, apparently appeased as he swallowed, angling his arm to scratch at his back where he had been poked.

“…Now what? Back to earth?” Thor said to ease the silence.

“ _Terra_ , apparently.” Loki muttered, rubbing his forehead with a sigh. Things would have been easier if he had just died, but now with Thor looking at him he struggled to think like that without feeling guilty.

Thor shifted, making a little more space between them. “….If you choose not to talk to me, I understand.”

“They’re going to force us to live together. There is no use in us fighting when they are the enemy.”

Thor gladly closed the distance again and took Loki’s hand, squeezing it when Loki glared at him. “Then I won’t let you down. I swear. I’ll do anything you need. I’m so sorry. Whatever you need—”

Loki ripped his hand back, holding out his palms as his body flared. “Just—…let’s…let’s pretend we’re in a diseased quarantine and completely…normal. Besides the disease.”

“Alright.” Thor said, stilling glanced at his stomach and irritatingly perceptive as he pointedly kept his hands to himself, lowering his voice when he spoke again. “And…are you _okay_ okay?”

Loki frowned. “Just worried about Clint...”

“Who was that man?”

“He was the school’s English teacher. I _will_ kill him when I see him again.”

Thor stared at him, then smiled. “…Just keep me in the general vicinity when you do. In case you need someone to hold him down.”

It was a good save, and Loki found himself smiling in return. “Thanks.”

“You have a good right hook, by the way.”

“First time I did that.”

“Really? You’re a natural. But I can see why they shut us down for leadership roles.”

“They decided that before I punched him, don’t blame me.”

“I wasn’t! I just mean it must’ve proved their point. Woe be to your subjects.”

“And you’d make a perfect _chief_?”

“I’d try. But…that Rogers guy seems fit for it.”

“Stark doesn’t. He’s worse than me I bet, _and_ he can make weapons of mass destruction.”

“He’s a genius inventor. I guess that’s why they picked him. I wouldn’t mind TV again in the near future.”

“Bastards.” Loki cursed, ignoring the smile from Thor. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, still unsure of how to feel, _still_ unsure if any of this was even real. “…Maybe we can run away into the land. They can’t be monitoring every speck, can they?”

“You want me to come with?”

“Well, I can’t be growing _this_ and doing the grunt work, can I? It’s yours too, I’m just stuck carrying it.” The words made him blush. He tried to sound as casual and sarcastic as he could but Thor still looked at him with what was nearing reverence.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. It’s...literally the least I could do.”

Though his pride boiled, Loki felt something else bubble in his chest at Thor’s proclaim. Something deep and primal and all because of these stupid aliens! “I won’t eat deer or horse.” He said to neutralise the moment before Thor could pick up on the way he wanted to climb into his lap and claim him back.

“They’re going to provide farm animals. You’ll have your bacon and eggs. If we can take a few with us. ...If we can go at all.”

“Well all I know is I am not killing and gutting the animals. I’ll vomit.”

“Not sure that I won’t, but that’s my job. It’s all packed inside here.” Thor mumbled, tapping his right temple.

Loki grit his teeth as inconspicuously as he could, gratingly aware that Thor was obviously trying to _prove_ himself in some sort of primeval way, even if he wasn’t consciously doing it. The man was a fireman, previously married and _modern_ , it just didn’t _fit_ —all of his old-day chivalry. Then again that Roger’s wasn’t looking very eager around Stark, nor did the multitudes of other men seem all that changed. Maybe Thor was just naturally like this.

“...I’m tired.” He mumbled, one thought away from a headache.

Thor moved aside instantly, giving Loki the space by the wall. Loki didn’t appreciate the thought of being boxed in, but he was too tired of fighting to deny how good it would feel to finally be wrapped up in Thor’s arms and hidden away from everything. And good it was, tucked into the bedding, safe between the timeless wall and Thor’s body.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 

They woke to the prodding of a Grey. Loki sprang up first, alarmed first by the warm mass besides him, then by the cool fingers pressing into his arm. His inelegant rise woke Thor in return who sat up just as quickly, only his first action was to push Loki behind him and lift an arm as if to protect them. The split second reaction made Loki blush to the roots of his hair and he was grateful that Thor couldn’t see, blinking his sleep-crusted eyes at the two Grey aliens standing in the room.

“Loki. Come with us.” One said, slowly, its mouth slit moving in a foreign way.

“Why?” Thor asked aggressively. Loki would’ve thought him an angry hung-over drunk if he hadn’t known different.

“Subs are to be domestically orientated. Loki will be returned soon.”

“What is that? Domestically orientated?” Thor asked, adjusting himself into a better position. Behind him Loki’s mouth popped open at directly being called a _sub_ , but Thor didn’t seem to have caught on. Not to mention the _will be returned soon_ like he was a pair of shoes. Something else registered and Loki glanced at the door where a line of men stood just like the time he had been collected by Amina and take to the room where their _mammary glands_ had been activated. What was to be done now?

At the very front of the line Loki recognised the black man from before, arms crossed and looking quite grumpy. The man behind him was watching them too with a detached expression, his shirt giving away the fact that he (and the rest of them) had breasts only because Loki was looking for it. 

Suddenly Loki felt twice as flustered and embarrassed having other _people_ see him with the man he had fucked barely a couple days ago, huddled together like two alarmed caveman.

“Loki will be returned soon.” The alien repeated, gesturing eerily to the line. 

Thor finally noticed the people at the door, then looked back at Loki, and Loki cringed. There was too much feeling there, too much there for him to reciprocate. 

“Come, now.” The alien said, then backed out with the other one. They stopped and stood outside, staring straight at them along with the two men in the front of the line.

Loki shrunk, knowing—if nothing else—that he actually didn’t mind being boxed in against the wall.

“Can we just get this over this, man?” the grumpy man said, looking pointedly at the place in front of him.

Thor placed a hand on his arm. “Loki.”

Thor’s hand was warm, burning him through the fabric of his shirt. He pulled away faster than was polite, but what did Thor expect? 

They shared an awkward moment of eye contact, painfully aware of their audience, until Loki shifted and scooted off the bed, trying not to touch Thor as he went.

“I should go.” 

Thor frowned, then nodded, and leaned away as if reining in his desire to crowd Loki which was _painfully_ obvious. And painfully arousing, though Loki wished it wasn’t.

“I’ll be back.” he added as a compromise to them both, Thor looked just as conflicted and confused as he did.

He rushed out after that, folding his arms even though he was with his own _kind_.

Subs. How very direct and pointed, though it made sense they would use a term already known by most.

The lot of them were taken to a hall where they joined a multitude of others. There were all kinds of men, tall and short, thin and chubby, hairy and smooth, black and white. The diversity was calming, at least they weren’t being forced to become a singular form to fit the aliens plans. Stark and his goatee came into the forefront of his mind, but he didn’t see the genius or Clint, seated besides the man who he learnt was named Sam Wilson, another solider, to Loki’s surprise.

“Such bullshit.” Sam muttered after a while, arms still crossed over his chest as they sat listening to Amina who stood up on a platform, discussing a list of topics that made them all fidget.

They were still in the sex section, on the topic of _do not go anus to vagina for the sake of cleanliness_ , as if they didn’t know that. Before that was the _consent is expected in a civilised world_ and _wet means go_ —the consent one got Loki’s ire, but he was too out of his element to make a loud sarcastic remark. He was sure she was doing this just to desensitise them to everything, especially the fact that they all had working cunts. That thought alone didn’t make him cringe as much as it did before, not as much as the thing supposedly in his belly now did—and he was not looking forward to that topic which was next on the list. 

“I can’t wait to be gone.” Sam said, staring at his knees.

“Dead or back on Earth?”

“...Earth. I want to be alive when we kick their asses.”

Loki’s lips quirked genuinely. “I’ll introduce you to Tony Stark then, he’s got the same idea. And his...” Loki paused, insides clenching as he searched for the word. “... _partner_ is also a soldier. You can team up.”

“Avenging the world. Sounds like the mission of a life time.”

The thought made Sam smile, if only a little. Loki smiled too, trying to imagine it and for the first time seeing himself alive in the foreseeable future. 

“If anyone, Sub or Dom, lays a hand on you whilst carrying you are to report it to your sector leader. Intelligent creatures fight as much as animals do but we should know when to control ourselves. Barbarity is now in the past.” Amina went on.

“They’re going to get the shock of a lifetime.” Sam mused, looking up to smirk, “Men can fight over socks.”

“Would be nice to live in a decent world.” Loki murmured, wondering if this land Amina and her people were building for them could be real. No sexism? No inequality? No discrimination? No brutality? Was such a world possible? Amina seemed to think so, talking about strict laws for offenders but few absolute rules, detailing a life of plenty so long as it was just and civil. 

Loki was sold simply on the prospect of sleeping with the door unlocked, he didn’t need to hear about consensual polygamy and orgies becoming the _norm_. Who wouldn’t want to live a simple life without cruelty and evil? A world where petty things no longer mattered, a world where people were no longer divided? Loki would love to live in a world like that, and he wondered how much he had missed during all the times Amina had spoken privately to him and he blocked her out, much like Sam was still doing.

“Ain’t no such thing.” Sam said, frowning ahead. Then he glanced at Loki, face softening. “Who’d you get stuck with? Did you manage?”

Loki grit his teeth to keep his rapidly flushing skin from giving him away. He swallowed, tightening his arms around his tummy.

“Yeah. It was fine. I can imagine you gave yours a fight.” He looked pointedly at Sam’s muscles, “Bet he wasn’t expecting that.”

“No, he wasn’t. But I wasn’t expecting him to be in my profession either.”

Loki didn’t hint for details, whether it had been consensual or not and how long Sam had lasted.

A few minutes later brought them to the dreaded topic of the pregnancy. Amina was just daring them to speak up and question everything she was telling them, he could tell by the shrewd smile on her face. If they were in private Loki would have said something about them still having to menstruate (that had to be done on purpose just to punish them, there was no way these advanced aliens didn’t know how to work that out), he was _not_ looking forward to bleeding from _there_. The thought made him feel queasy, he couldn’t imagine what it felt like and he didn’t want to. But after acknowledging _why_ he’d bleed he realised he’d rather menstruate forever than push a huge baby out. 

Thankfully he wasn’t the only man to feel unsettled by it all, and drew comfort from the strangers surrounding him. He tried to spot Clint or Stark, but he couldn’t find them in the massive crowd even with his added height.

An hour later of briefing—it turned out to be only the _summary_ of it all—and they were herded off in their groups for _domestic orientation_. Domestic orientation turned out to be more or less what it implied. They were to have their heads stuffed full of domestic nonsense. 

Well, it wasn’t exactly nonsense, but Loki wished it were. He could still act like it was, but he had to admit that knowing exactly how to deliver, feed and look after a new born baby was an immense relief when you were practically being forced into it all. At the very _very_ least he would know what to do when the time came rather than scrambling for help and direction and _instinct_ like an animal.

Still, even as skill after skill of how to be the best he could in his soon-to-be life was imprinted into his head he couldn’t help mourning. He may have always been alone but he had always been who he wanted to be. Now he was theirs, remoulded into some broodmare. He almost _wanted_ them to wipe his mind and get it over with.

Babies, farming, fishing, cleaning, health, weather, herbs, various methods of self defence—everything was zapped into his head. They were seated in chairs, their eyes covered and a cold device put on their heads. The process wasn’t painful, but it was mentally overwhelming, and Loki passed out before it was over.

 

“...Loki? Loki?”

Loki stirred awake slowly. There was a warm pressure on his shoulder, nudging it about, Thor’s voice sifting through the haze of sleep. The material on the bed was familiar and Loki jerked up, looking around in alarm. The last thing he remembered was digging his nails into the arm rests of the chair, his mind reeling as he fought to stay afloat.

“It’s okay, you’re back. You’re safe.”

Loki frowned at that, and spotted Thor the moment his eyes adjusted, leaning over besides him.

“...You can tell when it’s going to rain by checking the salt jar for clumps.”

Thor blinked. “What?”

Loki sat up properly and winced as his temples gave a throb, and assaulted the right one with a knuckle. “They did that thing. I suddenly know stuff about...everything.”

“Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, I thought it might be something like that. Here, let me.” Thor reached and cupped the back of his head, pulling his hand away to rub at his temple himself. 

Shuddering, Loki stopped him, pushing his hands away with a twist of his lips. Thor immediately retreated, spotting the look on his face.

“I swear I won’t hurt you, and you have permission to hit me if I do.”

Loki laughed, a hollow sound, and leaned over with his feet on the floor as he tried not to sift through all the new information in his head. Goat milk was more nutritious than cow milk? His hips were going to expand with pregnancy (certain medicines will be provided in aid of it)? And a water birth is easiest? He doesn’t have the strength to be thinking of this all now!

“Can I do anything for you—?”

“What could you possibly do?” Loki snapped, loudly, glaring. “Please, tell me, what could you _possibly_ do to make me feel any better? Huh? In this tiny box where there is barely enough room to breathe—enough room not to _touch_ each other. Huh? How can you make this better? _You_ can’t do anything. _I_ can’t do anything! It’s over! Everything is—is—everything is just—there’s nothing—”

He only realised he was crying when Thor pulled him against his chest, wiping his tears from his cheeks and rocking him in his heavy arms. His chest was solid and _real_ , something for Loki to ground himself on as he closed his eyes and sobbed, already lost on the point he was trying to make. He rubbed his face into Thor’s chest, spreading the tears Thor didn’t catch himself and _cried_. This time it just felt different, it felt...helpful, more so each time Thor kissed his head and rubbed his back, murmuring comforting things he couldn’t hear over his wailing.

Thor let Loki cry himself out, resigning himself to becoming a pillow as Loki slumped completely, staring a half hour later at the wall with puffy eyes and growling away the traitorous voice in his newly filled head that reminded him that sexual pleasure alleviated headaches. Thor said nothing once he stopping his sobbing, he didn’t even touch him, he just let his hand rest against his side, breathing quietly and benevolently.

Another while later once he got his bearings Loki made sure his voice was clear before speaking, shifting a little with a wince to look at Thor’s face. Thor looked back at him after a moment, as though giving Loki the chance to look away without commitments, then squeezed his side to let him know he was listening.

The touch made Loki feel warm and comforted, and he swallowed.

“Aren’t you scared?”

Thor looked away with a part of his lips. His eyes roamed as he searched for words, distracting Loki with a continued pet until he spoke.

“...I am. I really am. But with everything they’d done to me...I’m more afraid of letting you down. It helps me to help you. It...keeps me focused to... _see to you_.” He said the last part with a cringe, looking back at Loki apologetically. “Please don’t take it the wrong way. I’m not trying to undermine you, it’s just—it’s...I don’t have the place to panic if I can focus on making yours go away.”

For the longest moment Loki stared, face emotionless. Thor’s confidence was quickly eroded, Loki knew how intimidating his expressions could be, and he prattled on.

“And I-I know it sounds like I am blaming these—these _instincts_ but it’s true. Back in that cafeteria place I wanted to rip out the throats of all of those men that were looking at you, making you feel uncomfortable like that. Earlier I almost couldn’t let you go not knowing what they’d do to do. I can’t—I can’t bear to watch you cry and not fix it, I should—...it’s my job. And I want to do it. It will keep me sane. As long as I can help you I won’t have to be afraid. You matter, they don’t.”

Loki’s lip quivered before he could stop it, his eyes glistening and brimming over in a second. Thor groaned openly like it genuinely pain him and he reached carefully, brushing his tears away like he was a delicate porcelain doll.

“It physically hurts.” He laughed, tense, “Seeing this. I don’t have the words to explain it, but it hurts. Inside my chest.”

“I-I am fine.” Loki said, wiping his tears away much more roughly as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him this time. “Y-you don’t have to worry about me.”

“ _I know_.” Thor said, as sure as day, sounding defeated anyway. “But tell that to the caveman trying to break loose.”

Loki giggled weakly, resting his head back down so to break eye contact with a sound reason. He hesitated, then adjusted himself so he was holding onto Thor a little more rather than simply resting on him, and the action lifted a weight off his shoulders that shocked him.

“What?” Thor asked.

Loki realised he’d sighed loudly, and flushed as he battled to find the worlds to explain it, mirroring Thor. 

“N-nothing.” He mumbled, squeezing his arms to test it. Nothing else happened but the surprising fluttering of butterflies in his belly, and a hum from his teddy bear. Suddenly he was talking, regretting each syllable as they tumbled out like he was being controlled.

“I like it.” He whispered, staring ahead in horror.

Thor leaned over to look at his face, brushing his hair away. “Like what?”

Loki grit his teeth, body heating in shame as he bizarrely, for the first time, fought with himself to lie. 

“Like what?” Thor asked again, eager.

Loki groaned and rubbed his forehead into Thor’s chest, inhaling his musk and the smell of clean sweat. It made his eyes flutter closed and he groaned again, this time in his own defeat. 

“I _do_ like it...when you...I like it.” He said so softly that Thor might not hear him, or understand if he did.

But then Thor was petting him, squeezing him around the waist and caressing his face, his hair, his neck.

“I can try to be less obvious?”

Loki nodded, teeth grit to keep himself from saying anything to further humiliate himself or offend Thor. It _did_ feel good to be smothered by Thor’s reliable bulk, and it felt immeasurable good to be coddled and assured that everything was going to be okay. Thor wanted to take care of him, the very thing Loki had been yearning for all these years, and he could not find the strength to reject it now. There was still too much he didn’t know about Thor but what did it matter? That was the old-life way of thinking, this was the new life. And the new life was scary and unknown and only just beginning. But Thor was there, promising to see to him every step of the way, and he couldn’t think of a single reason to keep pushing him away.

“...I want to date a fireman.”

Thor smiled against his head, and drew his hand back to caress the symbols on his neck until they left asleep.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Their return to Earth was sooner than expected. 

By Loki’s count they remained three more days in the compound. They were a busy three days, he didn’t have time to even notice how easy it had become to slot in besides Thor at night and fall asleep. He was glad though, that Thor didn’t bring up his little “ _I like it_.” confession.

Each day they were separated, sent off with their groups. They received shots each day too, filled with too many apparent vitamins to name. Loki wanted to doubt their word but they made him feel amazing to the point it affected his emotions, almost tricking him into bordering happiness. His almost-smile disappeared as soon as he realised it, passing Clint a fake one when he looked inquiringly at him and focused back on the last minute orientations. 

One of them was learning the rules. It was simple, really, common sense. Don’t kill, don’t assault, don’t violate, don’t destroy; among a whole list. The funniest though was _do not drink bathing water_. Why they needed to specify that he could not for the life of him imagine, but it did send Clint into a giggle fit, and Loki was glad to see that. Although the ‘don’t kill’ rule was going to be a problem when he saw Coulson again, even with Clint subtly singing his praises. 

On the upside the ordeal had taught him many things, many things he would never have known—or needed to know—back in their old life. He would be living the life as a farmer, tending to land and living off of it, a humble start to their new race. He still couldn’t decide his feelings, but he did feel more ready to face it now that his head was filled with instructions on how to. And he would have Thor...giant gentle Thor.

Each _afternoon_ when they were reunited Thor would appear overjoyed, cupping his neck to feel the strange marks as if he were afraid they would disappear along with him. Loki let him, secretly enjoying the shiver it caused within in. Thor always released him quick enough without being asked to, and it was that that had Loki crawling back into his arms. Thor would be the one to talk about what happened in his day, telling the story of two fights that broke out, getting to know Steve Rogers a little more, and how he couldn’t wait to go skinny-dipping. He laughed when Loki snorted and looked away with red cheeks, taunting him with the idea of asking Stark to join him just to see him and Steve wait outside awkwardly. Loki laughed at that, imagining it quite successfully already, and whether good or bad, not quite upset with the idea of these new... _friends_.

But more importantly, more pressingly and more worryingly, a new family.

He was pregnant, the little red speck inside him proved so when Amina singled him out (as one of her favoured, apparently) to give him a full bodied scan to show the life within him. It was like an x-ray, but able to be tuned and focused on a desired specification. He watched quietly as Amina adjusted the sleek machine, the scan done by one simple red flash over his body from head to toe. She tuned the focus until his body was an orange haze, speckles of red around his__, but most predominantly in his be—...in his womb, the darkest spot representing the growing foetus. It was real, it was alive, and it was his. He was about to be a parent, no matter the conception or the state of the world, it was not the child’s fault. There was nothing to be done. All that mattered now was to be whatever the child needed.

The brave stubborn part of him wanted to love it more than these alien bastards could comprehend. More than his own father could comprehend. He wanted to take this situation and turn it into something amazing, telling himself that he would not abandon this child. Taken over by beings from another galaxy was no excuse not to take responsibility, and if he could do nothing else, he should do this. For the child and for himself, and once going over the rant in his head he felt more…focused.

He didn’t tell Thor any of this, acknowledging it all with a few secret tears and a blank stare because he couldn’t be sure he _would_ still survive this. Only time would tell.

Three days later and they were herded by the hundreds through windowless corridors they’d never seen before and led into an enormous hall where they stood together, surrounded by guards and listening to Amina calling their names in their pairings. But most interestingly behind her was a liquid haze, and Loki realise with a start that it was a portal to Earth. He wasn’t the only one who stood slack jawed. Stark was the only one mad enough to voice their intrigue, all but dashing up when he was called and inspecting every inch of the device until he was dragged through by Steve, simultaneously pushed through by a disgruntled guard. 

The portal swallowed them up, but the blurred silhouette of their figures left enough comfort that they were not blinding walking to their deaths. Pair after pair went in, and Loki’s heart jumped into his throat when he was called. Thor made it to the front first, searching the crowd for him until he made it too. His face softened endearingly when he caught sight of him, and Loki folded his arms around his waist to fend off any awkwardness with all the eyes on them.

“Good luck.” Amina said quietly to them with a smile. Loki frowned lightly, wondering if, after all, she had really helped.

When they stepped through, into the likeliness of Eden.

 

Thor took his hand, Loki’s awe rendering him immobilised.

They were in the country side. Not a building in sight. Rather there were wide fields as far as the eye could see, trees littered in bunches and green grass swaying in the breeze around each house. The houses themselves were identical save for the minor difference in shades, positions in a straight line with an equal amount of land around them before a small fence closed off their area. There was a road going down both ways, rows upon rows of houses behind those in the front. 

Loki turned and leaned to look around the portal, and gasped at the magnificent sight of rolling hills and a nearby mountain, the land clear and virginal.

“Loki.” Thor whispered, tugging on his hand to bring his attention to the strange form racing towards them on the road. It slowed significantly as it neared, coming into the form of what looked like a delivery trolley. It hand a rail to hold onto but no wheels, hovering off the ground instead as it came to a stop in front of them. It’s driver was one of the larger aliens, and it gestured with its head.

“Climb on.”

They glanced back at the portal one last time, seeing a couple approaching. Thor got in first, then pulled Loki up, and held him tightly around the waist so when they started to move Loki barely felt it. He sunk into Thor’s side as the wind rushed past them, taking it all in with wide eyes. Thor held onto the rails, unfaltering in his grip, enough so that Loki let himself close his eyes, and enjoy the ride.

Too soon the hover-cart stopped, and they alien pointed. 

“Plot #445 is your house number. Sector Nine, quadrant A. Your address is available in the listing inside, as well as any instructions and information you might need. Be seated in your home by the Communicator at five o’ clock.” 

“Alright.” Thor said, moving him and Loki off and onto their plot of land. The alien left immediately after, leaving them to hold onto each other and stare at their house as if it was going to lurch forward and bite them.

When it didn’t Thor repeated ‘five o’ clock’ under his breath with a sigh, then relaxed his grip on Loki until just their fingers were linked. “ Looks like time hasn’t changed.” He said as they hovered.

Loki shrugged, and started them forward. “It wouldn’t. What would be the use?”

“More daylight more for the trees and plants to benefit. Then again, too much sun can be bad for photosynthesis.”

“Life on the planet is customised to our hours, changing it would probably kill everything. Anyway that would require changing the orbit patterns of the planet, and I think _that_ is a little too big even for them.”

Thor smiled grimly, then shook their fingers and guided Loki a little faster. “Let’s explore. We have quite the field.”

It was indeed a field, the ground turned up and looking ripe for farming. Loki already had a long list of facts jumping to the forefront of his mind on the topic, and that wasn’t even meant to be his area of expertise. He blinked to push it back, settling for a simpler observation.

“It looks...real.”

Thor let him go to wander over to a nearby mound, and sifted his fingers through it.

“Feels real.” He looked back at the house, and pointed to the thick red bricks. “Looks sturdy too, the foundation is done right. Field is facing the right way.” He got up dusting his hands, frowning at a few things Loki knew his mind had not been filled with. Before he could get upset about it a strange flapping came from around the house, followed by clucking.

“Is that...chickens?” Loki asked. 

They walked around the house, pretty flowers scattered here and there against the foundation, and came to a simple gate. They stopped and stared beyond it, then Thor unhooked the latch and led them in with a smile.

“Yep, smells like chickens.”

It was chickens, clucking and squawking away in their coop, a few roaming about freely. Loki followed Thor in and quickly shut the gate, knowing how hard it would be chasing down a rogue chicken.

A few metres away was a pigpen with two pigs in it, their boundary secured by thick wooden planks and a metal gate and covered by a strange material Loki suspected was extraterrestrial. Some way to the right were two goats, grazing idling in the grass among a few chickens. Behind them against the fencing was a barn, looking far too normal and casual.

Thor and Loki took a moment to stare at the animals, neither having come into contact with barnyard animals since childhood. 

“They weren’t joking, about anything.” Thor said, eventually.

Loki pushed back all the information tumbling to the forefront of his mind, but he couldn’t do the same as a delightful taste assaulted his olfactory memories.

“...Bacon.” he said as he stared over at the pigs.

Thor laughed. “Already planning my bloody work so you can get the bacon?”

“Me and _you know what_.” Loki’s lips twisted, folding his arms over his chest as his hands twitched away from his belly. “I think I deserve it for standing here sane right now.”

Thor nodded, then turned off to get a look at the goats. 

“They look healthy enough.” He said, not getting too close.

Loki spotted the female goat, her udders swollen and telling beneath her enormous belly. 

“She’s huge.” He said without thought.

“She’s pregnant.” Thor said in surprise as he paused on the nanny. “And cute.” He added with a chuckle as she looked over at them, chewing a mouthful of grass with no concern whatsoever. Her partner ambled about behind her, nosing at the ground and appearing quite content and indeed healthy. How could beings that tore their lives down so much still be capable of mercy and beauty?

“Want to name her?” Thor asked, inching comically until he was crouching carefully besides the goat, gentling petting her head. Almost as if understanding she looked Loki’s way, and he froze under their gazes.

Loki’s hands flew to his belly and he shivered uneasily. “No. Not—not now. I want to go inside.”

“Okay, we—” Loki was already walking away, climbing the back stairs two at a time. Thor looked back at the goat and gave her a ruffle, “He’s...just a little....”

 

Loki leaned panting on the kitchen counter, wondering why he was staring at black granite counter tops and what he had expected to find in the first place. The house was plain and devoid of personality but not empty, chairs recognisable, sinks, a fridge, a huge screen in the living room, pots of flowers here and there—and suddenly he was livid.

Thor walked in just as Loki grabbed the nearest pot-plant, throwing it against the wall. It crashed and broke, spreading across the wooden floor, the splinters of ceramic just missing Thor. He ducked to the side and behind the archway, lifting his arm to shield his face. An enraged scream followed and a window shattered, and what sounded like plates hitting the wall towards the other side. Thor peeked around the edge, but Loki wasn’t aiming at him, he was mindlessly trashing the entire kitchen faster than Thor could think to act.

The last straw was when Loki grabbed hold of the top of the fridge and started to _pull_.

“Loki, no!” he exclaimed, rushing in and grabbing Loki from behind. Loki held on and gave another scream, twisting and kicking like a beast. But Thor was stronger, and pried his frenetic grip from the sides of the fridge. His spidery fingers ended up in the groves of the door and it swung open, throwing them back in a wide sweep. They crashed onto the floor and Thor took the brunt of it, grunting in pain as the shards of broken ceramic and glass cracked and sliced audibly into his back with their combined weight.

The pain incapacitated him for a moment in which Loki squirmed clumsily out of his arms, getting up just to stop and stare down at him.

“Thor?” he asked, and Thor wondered if it was the pain clouding his mind or if Loki sounded worried.

“Thor?” he repeated for forcefully, but all Thor could manage was another grunt, this one with less dignity as the heat of the moment dissolved and his back started searing. 

Then Loki mimicked the tone with a small sound, surprising them both, but it didn’t stop him from dropping back down and pulling on Thor’s shoulders to lift him up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _sorry_ —” Loki spluttered, his own ferocity gone as he yanked on an equally fizzled out Thor. They fumbled until Thor was on his front and away from the worst of the shards, but there were flecks of blood starting to soak into the back of his grey shirt.

“Shit! I didn’t—I’ll—wait, I’ll fix this—” Loki moved to get up but Thor grabbed onto his wrist.

“It’s okay—” He rasped, pushing to his hands and knees, braving the stinging to look at Loki, “I’m okay—”

“You’re _bleeding_! Stop moving!”

Loki wrenched his hand back and tore his shirt off as quickly as he could, minding his back as he peeled the material open. Most of the chards pulled off with the shirt, a few smaller pieces gleaming in the blood rising across Thor’s skin.

Despite the information in his head screaming at him to search for the proper tools Loki leaned over Thor and picked at the glass with his fingers, hand shaking along with his breath. Thor held still beneath him, one hand on Loki’s thigh and the other on the floor, making no sound as Loki rid his skin of the broken glass. 

There wasn’t much, the damage was superficial and the blood minimal, and Loki startled when a tear dropped and landed loudly in a small smear of red. He stopped his fussing, hand in the air and stared, two more tears falling.

Thor looked over his shoulder at him, then quickly pushed up to his knees and curled a hand around Loki’s neck before he came around. He pulled him against his chest and wrapped his other arm around him, and Loki started to cry.

“I’m sorry.” He sobbed, clutching to Thor’s back. Thor grit his teeth as the cuts stung but held out, squeezing his fingers into Loki’s hair and back to calm him. 

Loki rubbed his face into the remnants of Thor’s shirt like a fussing kitten, making the strangest of muffled sounds as his body wracked. Then he leaned up and pressed his lips to Thor’s throat, and Thor forgot all about the stinging on his back.

He held still as Loki broke the kiss with a wet sound, dropping his face to Thor’s shoulder with a tired sob. 

The contact lit a flame inside Thor and he couldn’t help turning his face down and nosing against Loki’s hair. The same flame sparked as Loki turned to meet him, their noses bumping as they tightened their grips. Something in the air changed, and Thor ran with it before either of them could question it. He dipped his head and kissed Loki chastely, as meaningfully as he could. A sound of surprise came from between Loki’s lips but he swallowed it, cupping the back of Loki’s head as they slotted their mouths together.

He didn’t push for more, breaking the kiss before they needed the air and closed his eyes, content just to breathe against Loki and hold him close, sate his primal urges knowing simply that Loki was safe and right here.

But Loki’s urges seemed to be far more forceful and Thor found himself locked in another kiss, nearly falling over as Loki threw himself into it. This one was wet and messy and Loki clawed at him, reaching up to rake his fingers into his hair and control the kiss. Thor slid his hands down to Loki’s hips and pulled so he was straddling Thor’s thighs, tugging him until his legs were spread and their groins pressing deliciously. Loki whimpered against him, even more delicious, then yelped and squirmed from his hold, scrambling back to clutch at his foot.

“Fuck.” He swore, revealing a small clean cut under his foot from the mess behind them. Thor frowned at the mess around them, then wound his arms around Loki’s back and beneath his legs and heaved them both up, walking them to the living room. 

“I’m sorry.” Loki whispered, holding him around the neck. He looked miserable, so Thor kissed his cheek and sat down with him on the couch, cradling him close in his lap. It made his blood boil, to hold him so, and when Loki only burrowed closer his heart sang.

“I don’t have to worry about being abused, do I?” Thor teased, the aching in his back settling to a dull throb. 

Loki didn’t respond, staring at some minute particle between them. 

“What can I do?” Thor asked, wincing belatedly. There wasn’t much he could do to make Loki happy again, but at least he could draw a bath (assuming there was a bath, and if not get the shower ready). He kissed Loki’s nose with a cheerful sound in hopes of coaxing him back to reality. “Come on, anything. A massage? Something to eat? Must I take you to bed?”

Loki remained unresponsive, and for the first time Thor wondered if maybe, just maybe, the aliens had made a mistake with Loki. 

Then Loki sighed through his nose and turned his face up. His eyes were unnerving, beautiful but empty, suiting the tone of his voice.

“I want to fuck.”

Thor went red, more from his body’s quick agreement than embarrassment. It wasn’t difficult to frown, but it was hard to get a read on him.

“Why?” he asked, softly.

Loki blinked wearily and looked away to the living room, eyes distrustful.

“I just want it. I want it to hurt.”

“I’m not hurting you.” 

Loki sighed, then pulled a hand back and stared at the smears of drying blood across the little lines in his palm. “...Is your back okay?”

“It’s fine. I can take a few scrapes. Fireman, remember?” Thor tried to get him to smile, but Loki remained hard. “Talk to me.”

“I’m done. I want an end-of-the-world party where I can go wild and...I want that. Don’t hold back.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, it’s kind of the starting of the world if you think about it—ow!”

Loki tore at his hair. “It’s the end of _my_ fucking world and if you won’t help me destroy myself then I will go out there and find a _man_ who will!”

Thor scrambled to keep his grip as Loki nearly shot out of his arms, as serious as the undertaker, narrowed eyes seeking out the direction of the front door. It was that determination that made Thor feel sick, the images it brought of Loki going out and harming himself with the aid of other angry men who might also be _done_. A cold jolt shot through him and he yanked Loki back with more force than needed and flipped them over, Loki face first into the couch with Thor pressed on top of him. Loki gasped and went still, turning head to look up at him, but the fear in his beautiful green eyes did nothing to encourage Thor to follow through on Loki’s request. He would not hurt him.

“Let me go.” Loki said slowly when he regained his breath, squirming.

“When you’re calm.”

“ _I am calm_.”

Thor relaxed himself and bared most of his body weight onto Loki in a silent _you’re going nowhere_. As expected Loki started struggling but the angle was awkward and Thor easily bound his wrists to his sides, and let him to fuss until he tired himself out.

Loki gave up before that happened, and turned his face back to peek at Thor.

“I didn’t say I want to _die_ , okay. I asked for sex, what are you disagreeing with? Don’t you want to fuck?”

“Not when you’re upset.”

“When am I never upset?!”

Thor flinched away, but returned all the same to nuzzle Loki’s hair, wishing his touch brought Loki comfort.

Loki groaned dramatically and went limp. Thor stopped and leaned to look at his face, his eyes troubled but alert.

“I want to feel something, Thor. Something other than...I need—...I am tired of being afraid, and worried. Distract me.”

This sounded much more like a sane request for sex than a plea for self-destruction. Thor hesitated, then brushed the hair from Loki’s neck and dipped his head and breathed in against it. Loki shivered beneath him making him shudder in return, and he parted his lips to press a wet kiss to the symbols etched into Loki’s neck. 

Loki jerked this time, but he turned his head into the couch so Thor had more room to play with, and he gladly took the invitation. 

Brushing the last hair away and adjusting himself so he wasn’t completely squashing Loki Thor turned his head to slot his mouth across the slim expanse of Loki’s neck, wiping his tongue across his skin. It was warm and tasted distinctly of Loki, of _his_. It quickly excited him and he started mouthing and suckling, absentmindedly squeezing Loki’s wrists when he made to pull them away. A little sound of pleasure escaped the body beneath him and Thor groaned, finally certain enough to roll his hips down into Loki’s arse, his cock quickly stiffening. 

“Hhng...yes,” Loki said, voice muffled as he tried to lift his hips in turn. 

The verbal encouragement eased the tightness in Thor’s chest, the worry that Loki would run off to look for another, and he hastily and clumsily moved them until Loki was on his knees, his backside pushed out lewdly even with their clothing in way. Thor draped himself over his chest, pressed firmly up against his arse and resumed his post at his neck, but this time the urge to bite was overwhelming. And he did so, suckling the flesh between his teeth until he had enough to bite on and _suck_.

Loki cried out. He started struggling anew, but he was moaning in pleasure, and Thor realised he was trying to get a hand in his pants.

“Let me.” Thor said when he released his neck, slipping his left hand in from the back of Loki’s pants and sliding it to the front, the hem of their pants stretchy—no underwear, apparently it wasn’t hygienic. He reached and cupped Loki’s erection, glad to find it already filled with blood, and squeezed. Loki mewled and rubbing his forehead into the seats, exposing his neck again, and if Thor took a guess he’d say Loki quite liked having it nibbled on.

“You’re sexy.” Thor whispered on a whim, nose trailing the shell of Loki’s ear.

Loki shivered and pushed his hips back, trying so desperately to roll his hips for friction that Thor started rubbing. 

“Fuck.” Loki cursed, thrusting forward as Thor jerked him off. His hands were warm and firm, quickly becoming slick from the precum leaking from his cock.

It was good, _so_ good. It felt like he hadn’t felt this in centuries, and Loki knew it was a good choice. He wouldn’t regret this. But there was a nagging in the back of his mind, reminding him of what he had envisioned. His face went red despite his previous determination, but he was too stubborn for his own good.

“Fuck me.” He urged, fucking Thor’s hand with more vigour as if setting an example.

“Soon.” Thor breathed, going back to nipping at his neck.

“ _Now_.”

Thor had had his share of college trysts with other guys, a few hands jobs, a few blowjobs, but he couldn’t remember ever enjoying it quite as much as he did now. Maybe it was because of the fact that women were a thing or the past. Maybe it was because this was Loki, the person he had some forced albeit desirable connection to. Or maybe it was because he knew he was in charge, enjoying the submission from his partner. Either way the demands made his blood hot in the desire to do just that, but he also wanted to please Loki emotionally, and ramming in even as he asked for it was not the way to go when he was distraught, judgement clouded. Any good Dom would know that, and Thor was good.

“Finger you first.” He said in brokenly, giving a few last tugs before he drew his hand back and pressed his fingers between the cleft of Loki’s pert arse. “Take care of you.” He added. It was important Loki understood, was not afraid.

“Okay.” Loki replied softly. Thor paused in surprised at that, already expecting some kind of battle. 

Loki quickly became unhappy with the decrease of pace and fidgeted, so Thor pacified him with a rub to his hole. Loki moaned softly, the puckered skin of his arse warm and wet, giving Thor a shock before he remembered it was now normal. That also meant Loki wouldn’t need as much preparation as habit dictated, and he pushed the digit in, hair standing at the drawn out sound he received.

“’S wet again...” Loki mumbled, self-consciously. So self consciously that it struck something inside Thor and he growled.

“Supposed to be.” He grunted, and leaned up on his knees, pulling both his hands back from Loki’s warm flesh. He didn’t retreat entirely, and started pushing Loki’s shirt off.

When Loki caught on he helped, shifting arms to arm as Thor pulled it off of him, throwing it aside when he was done and staring in awe at the pale valley of Loki’s back. Thor instantly noticed that he was fuller, his ribs not as visible and there was a certain shape to his hips that was pleasing to the eye. And oh yes, his breasts were fuller.

“Hey!” Loki cried, indignantly, as he turned over, swatting Thor’s hands from his chest. “I’m not a sex doll for you to molest.”

Thor opened his mouth to answer, but with Loki half turned, breasts on display, he chose to rather push him right over on his back, knees swinging up.

“What are you—?”

“You want to be fucked don’t you?” Thor cut in as coherently as he could. 

Loki’s face was hot despite his attempt at nonchalance. “Yes, not romanced or felt up.” He shot, but to his credit didn’t hide himself, and Thor appreciated it with a deep hum. His body was flushed, his nipples light brown but with a warm pink hue as their blood raced. Thor’s mouth watered and he reached out, and Loki smacked him again.

“Why not?” he whined, almost like a child, trying again with a bark of laughter as Loki intercepted once more.

“Go fondle the goat!” 

“This is part of sex!”

“These are not apart of me!”

Thor stopped. 

Loki panted, brows and lips twisted in the wrong direction to pleasure.

Frowning, Thor got up and stood straight, leaving Loki the space to sit up and look up at him from under his lashes, looking frighteningly deadly, and frighteningly attractive. _Fuck_ he was beautiful, sharp face, long neck, solid slender torso, small but perky tits that Thor wanted to fondle the fuck out of. But Loki was uncomfortable in his own skin, and that wasn’t right at all.

“They are.” Thor argued softly, lowering to crouch in front of Loki on the balls of his feet. It put him at Loki’s mercy, in perfect aim for a punch or a kick to the balls. Loki’s face tightened but he didn’t attack, so Thor put his hands on Loki’s arms, caressing the lithe biceps with his thumbs, so much smaller than his own. Loki accepted the touch, and Thor made sure to keep his eyes on Loki’s face and off his chest.

“It’s not hard to imagine you without them, and I can tell you that you were already perfect. They just...tweaked you, and you’re just as lovely. You’re gorgeous, don’t you think so? I think so.”

“You had a wife. You just like them because they’re tits. They make you see me as a woman.” Loki replied miserably, his shoulders slumping bit by bit.

“I just jerked you off and I was about to fuck your ass, how is that seeing you as a woman?”

Loki bit his lip, eyes flickering.

“Yes, okay, I like the breasts. I like them. But it’s because _you_ have them. You’re so beautiful and these—” he gave in to look at them, sighing in exasperation, “they’re—they’re hard not to like.”

Loki fidgeted, squeezing his elbows in and inadvertently pressing his tits together. Thor grit his teeth and tried to remain neutral, but Loki was surely out to destroy him too.

“I don’t look...bad?”

“Of course not!” Thor balked, then winced. “It’s been murder keeping my hands off of you since... and if you want me to ravish you I will. Don’t joke with me.”

“They’re not weird?” Loki asked, glancing down with an unsatisfied twist of his features.

Thor swallowed, and answered as best he could as his throat closed up. “I will prove it if you let me.”

Loki sighed. “I already gave you permission.” 

“You offered something, but that wasn’t permission.”

Loki met his gaze with a slight bare of his teeth. “Stop being a goody-two-shoes.”

“Are you a sub?” Thor asked, squaring his shoulders.

Loki blinked, taken aback. He sat up, looking across Thor’s face.

“...I am?” he answered unsurely.

“Are you?”

“ _Yes_. Obviously—”

“And do you like it? Is that who you are?”

Loki paused, but answered more decisively this time. 

“Yes. All my life.”

“And am I yours? Your dom?”

“...Yes.”

Thor smiled, slowly, sliding his hands down and up to Loki’s waist, his instincts flaring at holding something so precious.

“Then let your man take care of you, yeah?”

Loki blushed prettily, even more beautiful when his features weren’t marred with anger or despair.

“Still want a good fucking?” Thor asked boldly, caressing Loki’s sides and his belly, trying not to think about his child growing in there.

“Ah huh,” Loki answered softly, wetting his lips. He squirmed, sitting up with more confidence so his breasts pushed out, but Thor didn’t take the hint until Loki manually took his wrists and tugged. “You can—if you want...”

“I want.” Thor laughed gruffly, taking the lead and cupping Loki’s breasts. 

They were small and delicate, soft and warm with pebbled nipples, and instantly Thor could not wait to see them swell with milk. He had for many years wished to see it on his wife way back when, and now the desire was reawakened, and soon to be realised. It made him harder than he thought it would, likely thanks to all the shit pumped into him over these past couple months.

Loki parted his knees and reached, pulling Thor by the shoulder to the empty place between his knees. Thor followed obediently, understanding Loki’s fragile pride in being silent. Loki puffed out his chest, hands behind Thor’s head and in his hair, and directed him towards his chest. Thor fell in with a groan.

He closed his eyes, taking it in all with the sense of touch. He buried his nose between Loki’s chests and inhaled, shuddering as his spidery fingers raked through his hair. Choosing the left first Thor turned and pressed his nose into the plump flesh, nuzzling until he felt the nipple against his mouth. Loki’s grip tightened and he squeezed his knees in, and Thor took the nub into his mouth.

“ _Fuck_.” Loki threw his head back, cradling Thor’s head as he suckled his breast, the sensation shooting straight down to his groin, equally between his sexes. His body was still new, technically, he hadn’t broken it in properly. Every sensation was staggering, but he didn’t feel as afraid.

“So beautiful.” Thor murmured, breaking off only to pass praise. “So sexy. I could eat you up.”

Loki moaned, crushing Thor’s face against his chest as his hips inched forward, his cock straining again. 

Soon they were both breathing hard, Thor’s big hands squeezing red dents into Loki’s body until Loki was wriggling flush against him, his nipples swollen and slick with spit. Thor took full advantage of the moment, making sure to memorise every crease, every curve, every taste. He had valiantly ignored every boner he’d gotten while stuck in Loki’s presence, keeping his hands to himself unless Loki felt in the mood for cuddling. But now he could touch, freely run his hands up and down Loki’s flawless back. 

“ _Hurry up_.” Loki suddenly barked, yanking Thor’s head back and throwing himself back to lift his hips and wriggle his pants off. Thor growled at the manhandling, seeing it for the challenge it was, but gladly hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged the pants off of him, getting to his feet as he did so he could slyly get Loki’s feet in the air, much to his annoyance.

“You’re as graceful as an ox—”

Thor silenced his insult by a beat sooner by grabbing him beneath the knees and _lifting_ , taking Loki’s balance and breath away until all that was on the couch was his shoulders and head. He was entirely exposed like this, but Thor made an effort to keep his eyes on Loki’s face.

“Th-Thor!” Loki spluttered, arms flailing, unsure if to balance himself or stick his hands between his legs where Thor was practically drooling into. The raw lust on Thor’s face was intoxicating, staying Loki’s hand and raising his confidence.

“You’re lovely,” Thor added as if on track with his thoughts. Suddenly Thor dropped his legs, swooping in a second later to lift and throw Loki over his shoulder. Loki grunted as the air rushed from his chest and struggled, praying no one walked in on them while he was stark naked and being carried away like some prize. Still, he could not deny how hard it made him. _How wet_.

“Where—?” he tried to look over his shoulder, squealing in fright as Thor started climbing the stairs. Thor held onto his thighs tighter, squeezing them in gentle manner, but didn’t answer until he had kicked open two doors, but entered the second. He put Loki down less than romantically but it was what Loki wanted, groaning as Thor ran his hands roughly over his body. Then suddenly Thor spun him, and Loki gasped, seeing himself in a full length mirror.

“Look.” Thor said simply, hands on Loki’s hips from behind as he watched from over his shoulder.

Loki did as he was bid, staring wide eyed at his reflection in the full length mirror against the wall. 

Besides the breasts and the lack of balls, he looked pretty much the same, there was nothing drastically different. If he squinted he could pretend he was flat-chested again, his manhood intact. He was still...Loki...only now...

He _was_ perfect. Finally.

There was a new curve to his form, the kind he used to pretend to have during lonely nights, wearing black stockings and corsets and running his hands up and down his silky legs. His skinny body had a softness to it that wasn’t all due to his breasts, and now that he looked, the fullness allowed for the breasts without looked disproportionate. There was an attractive curve to his hips that Thor was all over, and he didn’t hate the way his nipples stood, swollen and red on top of his breasts. The rest of him was _him_ enough, lithe and graceful but solid.

Loki pulled from Thor’s grasp to turn sideways, admiring his form from that angle. His butt seemed a little plusher but he pegged that to the weight he gained, his arms and legs as they always were, his hair longer (and shinier) than it was on the last day he had gotten up to go into work. He could see a bit of the symbols on his neck, and reached to touch them. Behind him Thor did the same to his own neck, watching intently.

His face though, he recognised the weariness in it, and it reminded him why he had asked for Thor to pound him into oblivion. But looking at himself now, possessing the beauty he had always wanted, maybe he didn’t have to fight. Maybe it was time to give in, give himself over, like he had dreamed of since he was fifteen, even if it had been forced upon him. Where was the sin in making the best of a bad situation?

“Loki?” Thor asked breaking him from his trance. He looked up at Thor in the mirror, knowing his face was troubled but unable to change it. Thor stepped closer and tentatively took hold of him again, brows furrowed.

“I’ll spend every day in front of this mirror with you if that is what it takes to show you how beautiful you are. You’re not weird. You’re gorgeous, Loki.”

Loki nodded, slowly, hesitantly, then turned back into Thor’s arms and rested his forehead against his clavicle.

“Take me then.”

That was more like it. Thor rumbled loudly, taking Loki’s head and lifting it for a smouldering kiss, smugly taking his breath away within moments. He was shuddering sweetly now, lifting his arms around Thor’s shoulders to pull him in, eager and beautiful.

“You’re so lovely.” Thor murmured between kisses, “Do you believe me?”

Loki leaned in for more kisses, ignoring the question by becoming more vigorous, tugging Thor towards the big bed. 

Thor slapped his arse, laughing as Loki yelped and tried to jump away. Thor held him steady and smiled down at him, bursting with affection, enough so that it must have shown and Loki stilled, frowning.

“What? Cat got your tongue?” Loki asked in a pathetic attempt to be sarcastic.

Thor grinned. “Not yet.” He said, trailing his hand down between Loki’s legs, easily reaching his cunt with his cock erect and out of the way. A brief moment of worry flickered past Loki’s face as he jumped again, but he didn’t move away, and held his ground as Thor slipped his middle finger between the two plush folds. He pressed first into the dip of his hole, gathering the moisture around his finger before drawing it back and across Loki’s clit.

Loki moaned brokenly and his knees instantly buckled, his hips jutting forward rather than away. Thor rubbed his finger back and forth confidently, up from his clit and down into the clenching little entrance, his cock utterly throbbing at the feeling of such a wet pussy just waiting to be fucked.

He groaned loudly as his control threatened to break, images and urges of throwing Loki down and fucking him silly barrelling to the forefront of his mind.

“That’s g-good.” Loki said softly, licking his lips. He kept his hands locked behind Thor’s head, and had gradually started rolling his hips towards the finger, his face smoothed out with sweet disbelief at the pleasure. It warmed Thor’s chest and he redoubled his efforts, pressing a little harder, and finally took Loki’s cock into his palm as he slipped two fingers into his cunt.

“ _Oh_.” Loki hung his head back, his throat bobbing as he swallowed back a louder moan. His hands tightened around Thor’s neck and he rolled his hips in motion with Thor’s hand. They picked up a rhythm without problem or excess communication, Loki rolling his hips up and Thor slid in his fingers, bringing his fist down on Loki’s stiff prick.

They stood breathing hard, bodies starting to trickle with sweat, their eyes closed. Or Loki’s was, Thor kept opening his, hungry to see the wanton open thing Loki had become, grinding his cunt on his capable hands, equally as hungry for his touch. Thor’s eyes caught on a small drop of sweat on Loki’s neck, and he leaned forward to lick it away.

Loki snapped his head forward immediately, parting his lips and seeking out Thor’s mouth with angry little pants. There was no denying him, not with his climax a few moments away. Thor kissed him fiercely, harshly, claming his pretty mouth with his tongue as he fingered him roughly, twisting his thumb to rub at his clit. Loki whined raggedly, his one knee suddenly up and around Thor’s waist as he thrust forward. Each time he tried to pull away to breath Thor chased him, taking back his mouth and filling it with his tongue. It felt important that Loki was completely enveloped by him when he came, and Thor wound his hands once last time, growling as Loki screamed into his mouth.

His orgasm was awe-strikingly beautiful. _Loki_ was awe-strikingly beautiful. He threw his head back again as the climax took him, crying out in unmistakable pleasure all the while pressing his hips forward, digging his heel into Thor’s thigh as he jerked, cumming copiously across his belly. His cunt clenched tightly around Thor’s fingers, his clit and cock on fire as Thor kept tugging and twisting, working him straight through the peak until he was over sensitised and sore. The contractions ebbed away slowly, his body releasing every ounce of tension it in to the point that he sagged completely, his hands falling to clutch weakly at the meat of Thor’s shoulders.

Thor stood panting heavily, sounding like a wounded animal rather than a man. His own cock was leaking profusely in his pants, dark stains appearing. Loki went limp, his knees giving in completely. It caught Thor by surprise but he snatched Loki around the waist and held him up, leaning over his flushed body. Loki kept his head hung, parted lips giving off the sweetest sounds, his eyes closed and expression dazed. The trust in his submission was grately appreciated by the beast in Thor and he purred at the sight, making sure not to break the trust by dropping him.

As they stood, slightly awkward though Loki didn’t seem to care, giving over all his body weight, Thor’s greedy eyes found the white cum splattered across his chest, a little of it flecked around the swell of his tits. The smell of masculine musk and sex was strong in the air, antagonising Thor’s own need. 

There was little point in resisting, so Thor leaned and lifted Loki, planting his tongue down and licking a wide strip up from his belly to his chest.

Loki started, making a confused sound, and if Thor guessed he would’ve said Loki had been on his way to sleep.

He jealously chased away the possibility by repeating the action, groaning loudly as the slick cum collected on his tongue, and landed his warm mouth over one Loki’s rock hard nipples.

Loki gave him the attention he desire, lifting his head weakly and arching his back in welcome, exciting Thor to no ends with his new consent.

“You’re fucking perfect, baby.” Thor rumbled, voice deep and grave-like.

Loki mewled in response, pushing his head back behind Thor’s head to keep him against his chest, slowly finding his feet.

“So perfect. Your face, your tits, your pretty little cunt…”

Loki grunted this time, twisting his fingers into Thor’s hair somewhat painfully. But it wasn’t a struggle or an attack. No, it was a plea for more, as submissive as Loki could be. He was enjoying this, and Thor allowed himself to believe all the little things Amina had told him about Loki. He actually _did_ like this, it had just taken some time to coax out, and Thor completely understood. If Loki had been alone for so long, ignoring his yearning to have someone to love and care for him, then it was only logical that he was unused to it, _and_ adverse to it from having it forced on him in such a demeaning manner. Loki was being _so_ giving, it almost broke Thor’s heart.

“Gonna let me fuck you?” He asked gruffly to mask the break sure to be in his voice. “Huh? Want me to fuck you, Loki?”

“Yes. _Yes_.” 

“You sure? Want me to lick your pussy first? Make sure you’re nice and ready?”

Loki made a funny sound in response, his own animal equivalent, and fussed until Thor let him go, back on his own two feet. He didn’t go far though, and climbed onto the bed with a feline grace, his arse lifting tauntingly. His pussy poked out just so, glistening and begging to be fucked. It took all Thor had not to jump on behind him and hold him in place and bury his dick.

Loki made it to the centre of the bed before he stopped, dropping his face to the bed and pushing out his arse, two wet holes on display. He wriggled his hips unnecessarily for Thor had already given in, following like a starving dog.

His pants pulled when he climbed onto the bed, so he tore them off without a thought, eyes trained on Loki’s backside and the heaven he was so brazenly offering. Loki looked back at him with small eyes, smiling a naughty smile as he slipped a hand between his legs and gentle cupped his mound.

It was the first time Thor had seen him do so, seen him acknowledge it. He didn’t seem to know quite what to do, but he spread the lips further, offering that honour to Thor.

Thor shook his head to himself, and settled down behind Loki, taking his hips.

“Rub your clit.”

Loki hesitated before doing so, using two fingers as he traced his way back up to the throbbing nub. He made a small sound when he reached it, and looked at Thor with the cutest _what now_ expression, his thighs still shaking from his previous orgasm. 

This was perhaps the best time to help Loki get acquainted with his body. He was dripping wet, sensitive and had just came. There was no chance of him becoming frustrated with his body, it would respond swiftly and agreeably rather than like a foreign limb.

“Make a circle.” Thor directed, nodding in encouragement when Loki obeyed, parting his lips with a small moan. “Good. Press harder, don’t be afraid. You won’t break it.”

Loki gave him a look that promised vengeance if he was wrong but did what he suggested, and immediately his hips lifted with another moan.

Thor caressed his thighs with gentle squeezes, leaning in to smell his scent. “Good, Loki. Fuck that’s good.” He cupped Loki’s cheeks and pulled them apart, bearing everything. He didn’t look back into Loki’s face, offering that bit of privacy, but he did lean forward and take a long hard lick from clit to arse. 

There was no chance he imagined the way Loki pushed back as he did so. He rolled the taste on his tongue, slick and warm, and repeated it again, squeezing Loki’s cheeks until red welts formed between his fingers.

Loki exhaled forcefully. He had been holding his breath, and struggled to regulate his breathing as Thor started eating him out. He started to make little weak sounds, shifting as though unsure, but his body had little qualms, quivering in Thor’s hands.

Thor kept Loki’s holes spread and buried his tongue after tormenting Loki’s slit, leaving the clit to loki’s suddenly very active fingers. He tongued him eagerly for a bit before breaking off with a wet _pop_ and nosing his way up to the other twitching orifice. He kissed it first, remembering with a pang of guilt his last meeting with it, and kissed it again to make up.

Loki pushed his groin back with a growl, far from subtle that it made Thor laugh. He gave his arsehole a tiny lick and kissed his right cheek, wetting it with all the juice smeared over his mouth and jaw.

“Th-Thor.” Loki called. 

Thor leaned over to find him, his ego bubbling to the sight of Loki’s eyes glazed over, a small patch of drool collecting as he panted against the bedding. 

“Good, yes?” Thor asked, chest rumbling in approval.

Loki nodded choppily, stretching to slip a finger into his cunt. He grit his teeth and frowned, and added a second. Thor leaned back to watch, keeping him spread as Loki thrust experimentally. 

But Loki pulled them out with a growl, and went back to rubbing his clit.

“Doesn’t work.” He grunted when Thor looked back at him.

“It does work.” Thor said gently, wiping two fingers into the slick collected around his slit before slipping them in. He crooked his fingers down and Loki jerked, swearing colourfully. “See?”

“I don’t—it didn’t—”

“It’s harder by yourself,” Thor confessed, trying not to replay his nights with Jane when she’d complain too; complain her fingers were too small, or her wrist was sore and the angle nothing like Thor could manage. “I’ll do this. You rub, sweetheart.”

Loki replied with a grateful hum, adjusting himself on his shoulder so he could jerk his cock off with his spare hand. 

He seemed to have the hang of teasing his clit, his entire hand wet with his own juices. Thor suddenly wanted to see his own fluids leaking off that pale hand, stringing obscenely as he spread his fingers, maybe even lick it off. But that was perhaps a little too much to ask of Loki for now, and he distracted himself by giving his cock a few much needed pumps. He winced at first, he hadn’t realised how needy he was, but rubbed the ache away as he watched Loki roll his hips in time with his fingers, thoroughly enjoying the sensations his cunt had to offer. But the next time he came, it would be back on Thor’s cock.

He spent a little _too_ much time on his cock. Loki lifted his head to find the cause of his neglect, and his eyes widened upon seeing the stiff red organ Thor fucked into his own first. 

“S-sorry.” Thor grunted, trying to ease off the pressure but stuck in a delicious loop.

“Mmh... Nice cock.” Loki said, surprising Thor so much that he managed to stop. Loki looked up at him and laughed, tongue between his teeth, then rolled over onto his side and onto his back, shimmying down towards Thor with his knees spread wide.

“Now, I think.” He said, eyes on Thor’s prick. There was no fear in his eyes, just anticipation, and it made Thor’s blood boil all over again.

“I’m gonna fuck you.” Thor replied, more to himself than Loki, and made quick work of slotting himself between Loki’s legs and placing them high around his waist. Loki’s cock was straining once more, resting against his belly, beneath it his red puffy slit clenching on air.

“Yes. Fuck me.” Loki nodded, placing his hands on Thor’s arms as Thor leaned over him, both of their eyes turned down to watch.

Thor kept his palms against the bed, blanket twisted between his fingers, and let his heavy cock bob, angling his hips slowly and patiently until the angry head caught against Loki’s spread pussy. They moaned in union and Thor jerked forward, lodging the head just between the lips so it didn’t lose its place. He panted loudly, his head swimming and he thought he might suffocate. He wanted so badly to bury himself in one sharp go, it was murder to tease himself so, but it was all worth it each time he peeked up at Loki who did the same, face uncharacteristically vulnerable but eager anyway.

“I can?” Thor asked, blinking to clear his mind, “Can I?”

Loki nodded, holding on tighter as if in preparation. Thor nodded back, and pushed in.

Soft slippery warmth and cushion. Thor groaned out loudly, covering the little wince of Loki’s. His large body coiled and he caged Loki with his body, eyes falling closed with each bit he buried into Loki. He was so slick and tight. Not as tight as his arse had been, but Thor knew a woman’s body, and if Loki weren’t opening for him so smoothly he’d know there was something wrong. But Loki took it all, making pained little sounds as he experienced this new intrusion for the first time. As alarming as the sounds were Thor focused on his body language, pushing to the hilt until Loki’s feet stopped digging into his back and they were flush against each other, as stubborn as ever.

Thor stopped there entirely. He lifted his head to straighten out his air ways and just _breathe_ , giving Loki a little more space to do the same.

“ _Fuck_.” Loki blurted after a few gasps, pulling himself up to look at where he was so obscenely speared, squeezing his cunt down.

Thor groaned and followed his gaze, admiring the stretch around his length. 

“You’re big.” Loki confessed after squeezing a few more times, most likely knowing exactly what it was doing to Thor’s restraint.

“Hurting?” Thor asked before he lost his ability to speak. He could feel the primal beast inside him ready to take charge as soon as Loki gave the green light, he just didn’t want there to be any regrets.

Loki wriggled, reached down with one hand to feel the way his lips where spread open, clinging around the girth of Thor.

“No.” he answered, a new endearing hue to his face. “Just a little. Like a pinch inside.”

Thor leaned and kissed his forehead. “Tell me when.”

“You can.” Loki said immediately, locking his ankles. “You can.”

Thor grunted his _thank you_ and pulled out. The air was suddenly burning cold on his prick, making him physically discomforted. He pushed back in before going very far, gritting his teeth as his body sang in pleasure, his cock snug and enjoying the fleshy walls moulded around it. Loki made a little sound in response, hands back on Thor’s arms, lips pouted just so as he tried to control his own breathing. There was a little furrow of his brows, those devious mean little brows, curved proudly above his bright green eyes, tears collected around the rim, lacking the incentive to fall.

“Mine.” Thor said without thought, thrusting again as he staring down at Loki. “You’re mine.”

Loki looked up at him, chest starting to rise and fall a little faster as Thor thrust a third time, pulling out more than half way before pushing it all back in. His sharp face twisted in discomfort but he pulled, using his feet to encourage Thor to go faster. And when he was sure Loki’s tunnel had eased open enough Thor sturdied himself on his knees, and started to _fuck_.

The force made Loki bounce, falling back only to be impaled on his cock. Loki yelped and he tensed, but only for a few thrusts before he settled back down, whimpering loudly as he took it like a seasoned whore. Oh fuck _yes_ , Thor missed this. The feeling of a weeping hole on his cock, the face of a beautiful awe-struck partner, the bouncing of soft delicate flesh, all the little and lewd sounds of the activity.

“Ah, ah, _ah_! F-f-fuck-! Ye-es-!” Loki started to babble, lifting his hips where he could as Thor sunk balls deep each time. 

“Like this?” Thor asked, grinning widely. “Like this, baby? Getting what you want?”

“ _Yes_.” Loki ground up against him, gritting his teeth to snarl as Thor fucked him, their skin slapping lewdly and loudly in the still room. They sounded once more like a pair of animals, and neither could remember sex being this intense. 

“Feel so good. You feel so good. So tight. Such good pussy, _fuck_. Gonna take care of you, Loki. Gonna—gonna take care of you. Gonna keep you safe right here. Anything you need. Anything…” Thor didn’t hear the rest of his own babbling, but Loki did, and the collected tears finally fell.

“O-okay.” He said, spreading his legs a little more if it meant incentive for Thor to stick to his promises. He watched Thor closely, hands shaking as he struggled to hold on and not break down in tears as Thor continued to proclaim his loyalty, murmuring and running his hands over his body, the pace slowing but becoming more intimate as Thor ground in, taking his time in tweaking Loki’s nipples, squeezing his thighs, rubbing his still-flat belly and whispering about their baby.

Loki’s body flushed hot at the thought. He _was_ pregnant. He was carrying Thor’s child already, it’s delicate innocent life tucked away in his body. It _was_ still his body, and the baby _was_ his. Thor was even his. Thor said so. And Thor was right here, doing exactly what he asked, distracting him, worshiping him. It made him twice as horny, his toes curling as he caught Thor’s heated gaze, their breathing in tandem.

“More.” He whispered, trying to gather his courage as he recognised his peak nearing. He staved it off at the same time, needing desperately to climax _with_ Thor. 

Thor obliged, rocking his body like it was nothing, his heavy balls slapping his arse red. 

Loki reached up and pushed his hair from his face, a little more lucid than Thor and needing to see his eyes. Thor gave him that too, leaning over to kiss him. Loki accepted it gladly, each pump hitting into some deep secret place inside him and pushing him all the more closer to the edge. But Thor seemed far from it, keeping a steady pace and an eerily calm expression.

Back in the breeding room Thor had last hours. Loki had been more or less lucid for that too, stuck beneath Thor’s vigour until he was raw. Thor would probably keep going now too, but Loki was tired after all the commotion and the fresh air, the clean wondrous Earth air was making him sleepy.

“Thor. Thor, I want to cum.” He said as firmly as he could, cupping Thor’s face. Thor growled at him, a mischief sound that made Loki giggle, but he shook his head and clamped down, making them both moan. “We have to cum. I need rest. Baby needs rest.”

The word caught Thor’s flickering attention but he didn’t slow down, if anything he fucked harder, glancing down to where he was obviously imagined his baby rooted. Loki grimaced sweetly, his inexperienced hole aching in a whole new way as his mind already set itself on finishing. He suddenly had a new appreciation for not being a straight male, he didn’t think he’d have the patience to unravel the female sex. 

He kissed Thor, pushing his face back to keep control even if Thor was pounding him into the mattress like a literal sex doll.

“ _Rest_.” He said again, but Thor just forced another kiss on him, grinding in so far it hit Loki’s cervix and he yelped, knowing that was going to ache later.

“Thor!” he whined loudly, resorting to pulling on his hair. It earned him some focus and suddenly he knew what would finish Thor, whether it was by memory or instinct or knowledge.

“Put a baby in me.” He whispered, blushing at himself for how good that sounded even to his own ears. Maybe it was just in the heat of the moment, maybe it would be gone once they finished, but he put aside his human concerns, ignoring Amina’s smug voice in his head, and held Thor’s face close to whisper. 

“Give me a baby. Thor. Make me pregnant.”

Thor groaned loudly, strained and aggressive, and Loki nodded eagerly, rolling his hips and clenching as Thor’s thrusts picked up pace in a jittery manner.

“Baby?” Thor asked, brows furrowed in adorable confusion.

Loki nodded, “Put a baby in me. Please Thor, you need to cum—hhnngg, yes, _oh goodness yes_.”

His message was successfully delivered and Thor fucked the life out of him, taking his breath away and most definitely bruising his cervix. Loki held out, taking shallow breaths where he could as he focused on finding his own climax before Thor finished entirely and collapsed on top of him.

“Fill you up big.” Thor grunted, clouded eyes gleaming with determination. “My Loki. My baby. _All mine_.” He accented the end with a particularly hard thrust, winding a hand in Loki’s hair to holding him in place, right where Loki wanted to be.

That was it. They came together, pressed flush as they filled the house with their sounds. Loki arched out, digging welts into Thor’s arms as he let his climax take him, more pleasurable than he had ever experienced. A long drawn out call left him, quickly drowned out by Thor’s roar of completion above him, enveloping him, blocking out anything that wasn’t Thor. Loki let it sink into his bones, spread so wide and open but feeling more covered and protected than ever before.

Thor rutted as he came, hips jerking minutely as he rolled lazily into Loki, dropping lower and lower until he stopped altogether, panting against Loki’s neck.

Loki hummed, eyes closed and arms spread out, knees fallen from Thor’s waist and hanging open. He was sated and warm and dog-tired, he was a wink away from sleep—but he also kind of needed to breathe.

“Thor...get off.”

Thor snored.

“ _Thor_!”

Groaning, this time like a grumpy old man, Thor lifted and heaved himself over, laughing as Loki shoved a little more at him to free his arm from under Thor’s back.

“ _Ox_.” Loki complained half-heartedly as they went still once more.

“Your ox.” Thor said, smiling dreamily. Loki blushed and looked away, and the bed shook as Thor leaned over, turning his face back. “If you want me.”

Thor was _so_ handsome. Loki knew it, he’d known it since the first time they met, but he really was something, handsome inside as much as outside. And he was Loki’s.

 

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Two years later_

 

“Hey, honey, can you move those two a little more left? It’s in the sun.”

“Tony, it’s going to end up in the sun no matter where I put it, the sun is always moving.”

“The planet is rotating, not the sun. But your point is?”

Steve Rogers sighed, lifting the chairs in question and dragging them into the shade, where they’d be more ten more minutes before the sun got them again. But arguing with Tony Stark was like asking to be humiliated, so Steve didn’t bother to complain, sharing looks with Thor who felt his pain.

“You okay there?” Thor asked Loki, leaning over him with a cold glass of orange juice. Loki sat up with a hum of delight, taking the glass and giving Thor a dazzling smile. He adjusted the little body in his other hand, their son sleeping peacefully against his breast. Bushy blond hair and sky-blue eyes, he was Thor through and through.

“Hold on.” Loki said before taking a sip, testing the flavour. When he deemed it good enough he grinned again. “I am now.”

“Thank you, Thor.” Thor chastised, giving his cheek a pinch. 

“ _Thank you_.” Loki replied with a roll of his eyes, but he was in a particularly good mood today and Thor wasn’t about to break the streak.

“So I told them, any heavier and it will throw the equilibrium off, their Vibranium alloys just don’t sync with ours. But no, _you can figure it out, Tony Stark_. Yeah if I could I’d make a boot with it and kick your bony asses. And then a Frisbee just to annoy them.”

“Sounds awful.” Loki said, picking his nail, sitting side by side with Tony, bellies huge once more. Tony’s first born was at their feet, playing with some wooden animals Clint had carved. Their son was named Peter, Loki’s and Thor’s named theirs Balder.

“As it is they’re hounding me about my Ultron project, like I have the free time I used to have when this little gremlin—uh Steve, that’s from Coulson, it goes on the ambassador’s table—when _this_ little gremlin didn’t exist. And seriously, I spend more time peeing than I do tinkering.”

“Well they can’t _not_ accept that excuse.”

“I’ll just pee on them if they don’t.”

The sky was clear today. It was spring time and everything was in bloom. Their town was beautiful, lush and fertile and still standing. 

Mankind did not _strike_ back, but they did continue. 

Loki didn’t hold it against the many men who whispered about revolting and came up short. Their lives were almost entirely guided by the aliens, there was little place to talk and conspire, and no means to get it done. Even Stark with all his knowledge threw in the towel ( _for now_ , he had said, a few months before). 

However their motive for doing so kept dropping. As much as bad as the extra terrestrial beings had done, they had also stuck to their word and created a new Earth. Terra. And it was a wonder every day.

Loki often thought back to the days of grading homework, waking up early to dose himself with coffee and fight his way through town, thoughts on his bills and the slimming chances of finding someone to be with. He sometimes couldn’t believe that had been his life, stressful and chaotic, an endless race towards an unreachable outcome—happiness.

Happiness, Amina had taught them, was not a destination to reach, but merely a temporary state of being, one you could prolong and make the best of if you put aside pettiness and focused on the positive. It sounded like hippie junk, but being pregnant and bound to the house once his belly got too big to be carting around it gave Loki plenty of time to think. 

Thor didn’t seem to have had the same problem, busying himself all day with chores, coming in every couple hours to check on Loki and shower him with affection. Thor seemed happy enough. But _brilliant people often have the most persuasive demons_ , that was one saying Loki believed in. 

Still, it did him no good to simply acknowledge his plight. 

It took Loki long months to let go of his old life, to be able to wake up in the morning and not feel his shoulders at his ears, head already pounding, gnawing his nails. It was more than strange to step outside his back door and simply look around, at the house, at the chickens, at the fence, at the blue sky. This was life now for the entire planet, and yet it still took its time sinking in. 

But when it did, when he finally realised the world wouldn’t snap away like a nightmare or a vision, when he finally realised this was here to stay, he felt a spark of happiness. Thor had found him that day, two weeks away from birth, smiling at him through the kitchen window as he chopped wood, made to rely on humble chores for certain luxuries. 

Thor had smiled back, brows raised, and gladly dropped the axe to meander his way into the house, eager to find out what was making Loki smile.

As he came in Loki just _looked_ at him, at everything he was, and knew that _this was it_ , and he could be okay.

Thor tickled him until he confessed (and almost peed), and swooping him up with a delighted kiss that made Loki feel sweet sixteen again. Thor had done his best since their first day to make him happy, and Loki appreciated every bit of it, always in awe and fear that Thor might wake up and realise he didn’t deserve his kind heart.

But Thor never gave him reason to doubt, always there, always listening, always everything he needed.

It was exactly two years later and Amina and her team were coming down for their annual _tea_ to discuss all kinds of matters. Loki had found himself roped into a more-or-less political spot, his sharp mind and wit apparently scoring over the actual (used to be) political figures still alive—no surprise there. Tony of course was the host of honour, being one of the ( _still_ one of the) world’s greatest minds. Steve was regal besides him, fair and just and exactly what the human race needed to be kept in check. Thor was recruited to his aid, another man of noble heart, and Loki always felt a certain satisfaction that he and Thor being quite so _favoured_ and important. Of course Amina scolded him for it, seeing it on his face instantly, but he was a smug problematic creature, one Thor had toiled long and hard to please, one whose fruits were worth it, and she knew it.

Balder though, he was as sweet as pie, a little clone of Thor (which Amina swore was not the actual case), and as cute as a button. He was perfect, and he was theirs, rejuvenating Loki’s will to live, to survive and thrive like nothing else.

Thor and Steve, along with the many other men involved in the upcoming conference ran about setting it all up, reminding Loki exactly of drones. He would have helped of course, as would many of the _Subs_ to retain their dignity, but they were all stuck on their bottoms. To keep a steady age progression they all had to fall pregnant around the same time again, so being eight months pregnant gave them all the perfect excuse to sit back and watch with teasing smirks as their _husbands_ did all the hard work. Although it was hardly work when everyone was passing flirtatious remarks, flexing muscles unnecessarily and having generally a good time. It was easy, at times like this, to forget...

“Okay, I’ve finished on my side, I’ll see you in a few.” Thor said to Steve as dusted off his hands. He had just finished making sure the stage was set up properly, and jogged over to where Loki and Tony were seated.

“Done?” Loki asked.

“Done. I’ll take Balder up to Clint. Want me to take Peter?”

“Sure. Steve is a bit everywhere, and I am not going anywhere.”

“Fair enough.”

“I’ll come too.” Loki said, shifting forward, forcing his empty glass into Tony’s hands to better hold his snoozing child.

Thor pulled his lips. “Your feet are already swollen, Loki. I can manage.” 

Loki smacked his hands away when he reached for Balder. “I can manage too. Just help me up.”

Thor sighed but did as Loki asked, steadying him on his feet and helping him adjust Balder over his shoulder. But it quickly became clear it was too strenuous a request, and Loki offered Balder to Thor with an exaggerated sigh and roll of his eyes. Thor took him without comment.

Tony did not, and lifted his son off the ground. “Don’t feel bad, you can borrow mine.”

“As always, you are too generous, Tony.” Loki said, stepped back so Thor could take Peter as well. Balder stirred against him, but remained sleep.

“Sure you want the walk?” Thor asked when he had the children secured against his chest.

Loki personally loved to see Thor with children in his arms. Thor had always been a kind protective man despite his large intimidating statue, but seeing him cradling a defenceless little infant made Loki so horny he hadn’t needed much of a threat to make baby #2.

“It’s not that far. You can carry me back.”

“Can you guys bring me back a piece of pumpkin pie?” Tony asked.

Thor walked away as fast as he could. “Steve is _right there_.”

“He doesn’t fall for the puppy-eyes anymore!”

Loki laughed as they walked off, ignoring Tony. He and Tony both exaggerated maybe a _liiiitle_ too much.

Clint was one of their sector’s designated baby-sitters. He was good with children in a more natural way than the rest of them, and Loki knew he could be trusted should he and Thor ever have events like this happening—or just in need of a private day. Clint also wasn’t quite needed at such meetings, so it worked out well for the attending men to be able to leave their young ones in a gathered place. Coulson had a place at the conference too, and he also had a fading scar on his chest from round two—it surprised Loki every day that no one predicted he would go back. 

“Be good now.” Thor murmured as he placed Balder down on the mattress on the living room floor of Clint’s house, at least six other infants sleeping or playing about.

“Hey, good luck there. Don’t let them raise taxes.” Clint joked as he walked them out.

“We’ll do our best.” Loki said, chuckling. Clint waved them goodbye, as full of life as he had always been. He gave Loki strength, and Loki hoped to one day be able to tell him so.

When they got back onto the road, their arms interlinked should Loki take a misstep due to his inability to actually see the ground, Thor slid his arm around his waist and squeezed.

“They’re going to ask you again.” He said, softly.

Loki tried not to smile. “Decisions, decisions.”

“Don’t tease.”

“Don’t be so sensitive.”

“I’m only sensitive when it comes to you and our son.”

“Sons.”

“Sons. You’re all the only sensitive parts of me. You keep me human. And this human gets jealous.”

“This human needs to remember who he is talking to. I barely let you touch me, how would I ever let anyone else?”

Thor smiled, and caressed his belly. “Barely? Someone is being a little modest.”

“Yes, well, I don’t want Tony to think it’s a competition and try to outdo us.” Loki smiled handsomely, then lifted a hand and petted Thor’s cheek, placing his hand over Thor’s across his belly. “Nothing they say will change my mind, neither privileges nor genes. You’re my only. I hate everyone else.”

Thor grinned, and gave him a kiss. “There’s nothing quite like being loved by someone who hates everyone.”

“I may be picky, but you’re the greedy one. Now, if we don’t get back I might lose a few toes.”

Thor lifted Loki off his feet instantly, his arms as sure and solid as the day they first stepped foot back on Earth. Loki melted into them as he always did, knowing Thor was between him and the ground, between him and everything, forever more.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

> unFun fact: originally it was Peter and Conner rather than Clint and Coulson. But Loki attacking Coulson was too canon to ignore, and well, baby Peter.


End file.
